Naruto Shippuden Rise of the Teen Titans
by HeroesTale2
Summary: Naruto's life changes forever when he gets sucked into another world. Naruto Uzumaki makes new friends and new enemies. Both Naruto and the Teen Titans work together taking on over whelming threats.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Shippuden Rise Of The Teen Titans

Chapter 1 : A new Adenture Begins

SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST:

Naruto walked through the forest trying to find the bandit's hideout and it sucked because there was only one guy and Naruto wasn't even that far from the village. Every day he gets the feeling that Tsunade does not trust him anymore. Is this because he is a Jinjuriki? Things slowly started to change and everyone he loved started to avoid him. Even Sakura hates him and he noticed that Sakura started to be even more aggresive then normal. " This sucks!"

Ever since Pervie-Sage left people started to act diferent towards him it was like people have forgotten all the things he has done for them. " I hope this day gets better!" said Naruto.

Flash Back:

It was a bright sunny day Naruto was walking around the village trying to find Sakura and when he finaly found the pink haired girl she seemed a bit busy reading a scroll learning more about her jutsus'. "Hey , Sakura!" The blonde Ninja yelled out. Sakura noticed the blode running towards her and turned around with a annoyed face.

"Hey Naruto." said Sakura. Naruto looked Sakura in the eye and began to blush "Sakura I-I was wondering if you want to join me for ramen tonight?"

"Sorry Naruto I can't Tsunade is keeping me busy today." Sakura began to walk away. Naruto felt a little sad because he wanted Sakura come so bad, but it turns out she is still busy. "S-Sakura wait , you told me that Tsunade was keeping you busy yesterday and the day before that?" Naruto began to notice that she's been saying that all week like she was trying to aviod him.

"Well sorry Naruto but the truth is that I don't want to eat ramen with you tonight " said Sakura.

"Comon Sakura ! , I wont ask for anything else !" Naruto started to get desperate.

"NO !"

Ever since Naruto had that little accident with Nine-Tails, Sakura started feeling scared she had even gotten hurt that day. She can never forget those white round eyes but after that she felt okay with Naruto, but when Jiraiya left things started to get a little tense. The Leaf Village started getting threats from the Akatsuki and people started to panic and when Sakura tried to find Naruto she found him alone and saw Naruto's demon red eyes glow that night. Sakura told Tsunade what she saw and Tsunade started to isolate Naruto from the rest of the world. The village started to treat him like a prisoner and even his friends started to treat him like an idiot again.

"Sakura please I haven't seen you in a while !" said Naruto begging.

" I said NO Naruto !" Sakura began to walk away then when Naruto put his hand on her shoulder a spark of anger began to unleash. Sakura launched a mighty punch at Naruto's lower jaw which made Naruto crash against the wall. Naruto was bleeding all over, and his arm was broken.

" I SAID NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

The angry Sakura marched away leaving a broken Naruto behind with tears is his eyes. Naruto felt that Sakura wasn't his friend anymore. He wanted to denie what he felt but it was the truth she didn't care for him anymore.

Flash Back Ended:

Naruto was walking toward a cave. " This must be where the Bandit is hiding." Naruto went inside the cave but he failed to notice that he was being followed by Pain and Kizame into the cave.

When Naruto was walking into the cave he noticed that it was a dead end so when he turned around he saw Kizame and Pain. He has never met Pain. Naruto noticed that someone was right behind him, he turned around and saw a woman with blue hair and a flower in it named Konan whom he never meet before until now and saw a man rising out of the ground with white and black skin and some kind of plants on him named Zetsu.

At the moment Naruto new it was a trap. Konan formed some hand signs and did a jutsu that made Naruto fall asleep. Naruto couldn't help it but his body was shuting down. Pain did a justu that summoned some kind of special chains that wrapped around Naruto's body. Naruto could not move at all. "No , Leave me alone !" Naruto tried to yell but he felt very sleepy.

Naruto knew it was over for him , it was done , he was finish , hes life reached its end and he knew he was going to die so Naruto excepted his fate and stopped trying to get out of the chains. He can see his hole life flash before his eyes and all he saw was hate from the people he swore to protect.

Why...why do I have this life ? Why do I protect a village that hates me and treats me like dirt ? Is their a place out there thats worth to protect with people who can treat me nicely ? Thought Naruto.

The Nine-Tailed Fox woke up from his deep sleep and started to unleash a huge amount of charkia. " NOO , I will not be taken !" said Kyuubi.

The Akustsuki began to realize that naruto's body began to glow bright red. "What the Hell?!" said Kizame. Naruto eyes turned bright white. Naruto's body started to shine even more then the ground started to shake from the incredible power, Naruto's body turned into a glowing ball of energy and before anybody realized Naruto's body shot up from the air when through the ceiling and shot out from the cave and the ball of Energy exploded into thin air.

"Madara will be displeased!" said Zetsu.

In a Unknown city a ball of Energy popped out of know where flying wait less its energy faded and a boy fell into the water right next to a island with a tower shaped like a T.

Naruto woke up and noticed he was underwater so he swam up into the surface and when he took a deep breath of air he found out he was not in Konoha anymore. It was a city bigger then Konoha it was unlike any city he had ever seen. Silver and reflective building stood majestically against the blue sky, their glamour paling in comparison to their height. It seemed as if they were scraping the clouds themselves.

Naruto saw a Island with a huge tower shaped like a 'T' so he swam towards it. Naruto finaly got to land he felt so tired that he decided to rest. Everything around him seemed alien and inhuman, lights sounds and everything he did not recognize. He just hoped they at least have Ramen here.

A couple of minutes later a green dog sniffed around the building then it picked up a scent from someone else. Naruto was sleeping underneath a rock but even though he was sleeping he could hear kids his age talking from the distants. " Come on team we must find this intruder!" Naruto heard one boy speak but before he could even open his eyes a dog was licking across his face. Naruto opens his eyes and saw a green dog. A GREEN DOG? Naruto was shocked at this dog's color it was very odd Naruto had never seen a green dog, maybe a talking dog but not a green dog. Naruto still felt tired and collapsed on the ground then the dog began to bark very loudly.

Naruto could barely open his eyes but he managed to open them a little and saw a person creeping out from the shadows with a blue hood and a blue cape with bright white eyes. He couldn't tell who it was or what he or she's face looked like but when Naruto looked at this person in the eye he felt terrified but then Naruto vesion began to get fuzzy so he closed his eyes.

A couple of hours later Naruto woke up and found him self in a room which looked like a medical room. Naruto got up from bed and to the door which opened by itself. " Freaky !" Naruto ran down the hallway and saw a big door and when he walked closer to it the door opened by itself too and then Naruto saw a big room with a huge T.V with strage looking kids that are his age. He quickly assessed their appearances. One of them was amazingly tall. He was dark skinned and appeared to be wearing some sort of silver and blue armour that half covered his face.

Next to him stood a skinny boy roughly the same size as Naruto himself, he had spiky black hair, a red top with a yellow 'R' on it, green tights and a black mask that covered his eyes except for a pair of white slits for him to see out of.

Next to him was a very strange one, the boy was even skinnier than the masked one, he wore a purple jumpsuit and a silver belt. The most peculiar aspect of him was the colour of his skin. It was green. More than that, he also had pointy ears. His appearance was somewhat unsettling.

Above them floated a yellow skinned girl with deep red hair. She wore a purple tank-top and purple tights. She was currently floating above all their heads flying.

Next to her was a person that caught Naruto's attention. She was floating like the other girl, but it was strange, as if her presence sent a shadow across all that which was near her. She wore a dark blue cape that was rapped around her tightly, effectively cutting Naruto off from viewing her other garments. Her hood was up and it surprisingly hid her face completely. He could see her eyes though, he could see them very well; they glowed a bright white that sent shivers down his spine but then he relized it was the same person who he saw back at the beach. The glow of her eyes illuminated a certain part of her face caught Naruto's attention completely. It was a small jewel in the centre of her forehead, right where the ojma chakra is. It was possible she knew about chakra.

Together they were a strange bunch.

The one in the mask spoke up. "I see you are awake so Who are you?" He said.

Naruto didn't understand a word.

"(I don't understand what your saying.)" He explained.

A momentary look of confusion crossed their faces before they changed to one of understanding. All but one that is. The green one looked at Naruto with a blank stare.

"What did he say?" Asked the green one.

The others looked at him with a weird expression.

"He's speaking Japanese." The masked one explained.

"(DOES ANYONE KNOW JAPANESE!") He suddenly yelled.

The rest of the group slowly provided an answer of yes, apparently everyone but the green one knew the language.

The one in the mask looked back at Naruto. "(Who are you and what are you doing on our island ?)" He asked in Japanese.

"(My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am from the Konoha village and for your information I do not know what am I doing here , what is this place ?)" He said

"How did you get here ?" asked the metal man.

"( I'm not sure , One moment I was being captured by the Akatsuki, the next I wake up in the water and swam near this bizzar place.)"

"Dude, what's he saying?" Asked the green one.

"I don't think he's a threat, I think he's lost." The mask one replied.

" (Well for Your information you are in the Titans Tower.)"

Naruto did not know what that was but he was still wondering how he got here and will he ever get home ?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Rise Of The Teen Titans

(Author: This story take place before Konoha got attacked by the Akatsuki. Naruto doesn't get teach by Fukasaku and Shima yet but he will be after this new adventure is over. The hole point of this story to find out what would happen when Naruto meets the Teen Titans so this story is going to be like a hidden episode we never scene. If you have any suggestions on who should be in this story then let me know but it has to be a Character from Teen Titans not from Naruto well you can suggest a character from Naruto but just letting you know the Rookie Nine will not be in this story but they will be in the sequel but the frogs Naruto will summon will be in this story ! If you are wondering what happen with Sakura don't worry she kinda over reacted we know she doesn't really hate him so she kinda took it too far. )

(I am going to continue the story but we will take it two hours back before Naruto landed in Jump City. We will see what happen to the Teen Titans before Naruto. Before the Titans meat Naruto it took place at the last episode 65 "Things Change" when the Titans return home, they fight a monster with the power to turn into any substance it touches. Meanwhile, Beast Boy finds a girl with the uncanny appearance of Terra and, after seeing her statue is missing, believes she has returned. However, this "Terra" knows nothing of the past and does not have any geokinetic/terrakinetic abilities and powers. Beast Boy attempts to try everything he can to get Terra to come back to him, even if it means fighting Slade and leaving the Titans but in the end they lost and after that was over that when Naruto came. Enjoy the story !)

Chapter 2: A New Titan is born

Jump City , California , U.S.A:

Two hours before Naruto came.

In the Teen Titans tower Robin was looking all over the map to try and catch the creature that escaped. Cyborg was playing video games but he wasn't winning anyway and Starfire looked at everybody wondering if her friends will be alright. Everything change for the Titans and everything was falling apart and she was beginning to believe that their time was getting close to the future just like when she discovered their future when she was fighting Warp. (Episode 14 "How Long Is Forever?") Beast-Boy was in his room crying for three days for his loss with Terra. Terra didn't want to remember the her friends so she went to school like a normal girl and she was never coming back.

Raven was sitting on the floor reading her book until Starfire came interrupting her reading. "Raven how you be not sad at such a sad moment ?" asked Stafire being a little concern. Rave set her book down and glared at Starfire. " Sigh...Starfire for ones can I read in peace ?!"

"Raven we must not act like sad Rogh-lanks. There must be something to cheer use up !" Starfire went to go see what on the news paper when she saw a new night club was opening her lit up like diamonds.

"DONT WORRY FRIENDS I KNOW WHAT CAN CHEER USE UP !" yelled Starfire

Robin got annoyed and looked at Starfire with Anger. " Sorry Starfire were too busy for fun well AT LEAST I AM !" said Robin glaring at Cyborg still playing his game. " Lighting up Robin !" said Cyborg.

"Lighten up ?! , BECAUSE OF YOU WE LOST !" yield Robin blocking Cyborg from the T.V. Cyborg stood up tall and glared at Robin with a tight fist. "YO , DONT POINT THE FIGURE AT ME ! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PRESSED THE WRONG PUTTON !" said Cyborg.

"Friends please stop fighting !" Said Starfire trying to separating the two boys.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT !"

"NO , YOUR THE IDIOT !"

Both Cyborg and Robin couldn't stop fighting and to make matters worse Beast-Boy came into the room trying to forget about Terra. Raven closed her book and told the guys to stop fighting.

Raven didn't want to point figures but she had to make a point. "Cyborg , Robin stop , fighting isn't going to solve anything and besides we both know it was Beast-Boy's fault" said Raven trying to make a point in the subject. Beast-boy overheard the conversion and and went wide eyed at Raven.

"what ?" said Beast-Boy.

"You didn't make it in time you were too busy trying to get Terra back !" Said Raven not knowing how Beast-Boy felt. Starfire cut off Raven from finishing her sentence. " Friend Raven don't !"

"Oh yeah thats right it was Beast-Boy who screwed up !" Said Cyborg.

"Why am I not surprised ! " said Robin folding his arms.

"It wasn't my fault I just had to see Terra again !" said Beast-Boy turning his head and trying to ignore his friends.

"Why would you want Terra to come back anyway ? Last time we saw her she betrayed use !" said Raven getting a little argumentative. "How could you say that ? Raven your just mad because she turned her back on you !" Beast-Boy tried to ignore them but he just couldn't tune them out.

Beast-Boy stared at them with disgust. " Come on guys I thought we forgave Terra and now your going to forget all about her ?"

They didn't say anything. Starfire however looked at them with sadness." I-I forgive her " said Starfire.

Everybody knew Raven was still Terra's friend but inside her she still denied it. " Dude why are you all acting like this ? Its like you guys just gave up ! We cant' give up on our friend and we can't give up at all and turn against each other. I really believe their is such thing as a happy ending !"

"Beast-boy do you honestly think there are such things as happy endings ! This is the real world Beast-boy and your better wake up !" said Raven.

"Look whos talking Raven you don't even know a happy ending is. You've always stayed in your room all the time and you keep dissing all of use like were nothing but dirt to you !" Tell me Raven have you ever truly loved anyone in your life ?"

Cyborg jump in. "Uh Beast-boy I really don't think you should be talking about that ?"

"No, I'm tired of Raven treating use like this !"

"You know what Raven I beat you never loved anyone in your life problembly the reason why you can't even get a boy friend and I think thats why you choose to be alone !" yield Beast-Boy.

Starfire noticed that a tear was falling down Raven's check. For the first time she was actually crying she balled her fists trying to hold her anger then the windows exploded. "SHUT UP , JUST SHUT THE HELL UP !" Raven walked aggressively to her room trying to hide her face.

"You just had to bring it up Beast-Boy"

"Shut up Cy !"

Back in Raven's room Raven was trying to meditate but she couldn't focus she couldn't shake off Beast-Boy's words. Raven couldn't cry no matter how much she wanted to she just couldn't she didn't want her emotions to let out because she knew that it could cause the hole tower to be destroyed.

Like Beast-boy knows what its like ! He has no idea whats it like to be miss treated as a child , He knows nothing about being alone and being treated like a freak ! thought Raven.

Back when she lived in Azarath the people there treated her like a monster and she had no friends at all. She was raised by monks at the time but even that was didn't last long after when her father destroyed it.

For ones in her life can she ever find anyone that understands her. Is their anyone out their at all who is like her she would really like to meet her...or him. Buts what the point its not like she can ever be glad that she fond someone like her. She can't show any emotions if she douse people could die and she doesn't want that. Raven can not feel anything only sadness and anger never happy or anything else. Most of the time she can't even feel sadness or anger but there are sometimes she can feel those two emotions. Raven want to be happy but how can she if her emotion destroy everything. She tried not to think about it and went back to her book.

She was reading a book about about all the other dimensions that have planets that are also called earth. These other universe are very similar to their universe except they were not considered as a multiverse they more like other universe that carried deferent types of life and they coincidently have other planets called earth which they have almost the same things they on this earth scientists called them sisters planets that are related our planet and to other planets. Raven found it very interesting she did one time traveled from Azerath to earth but never bothered going to the other worlds. Robin one time told her that there were many other heroes who came from these worlds before one of their names were Spiderman at least that what Robin told her. What if they ever ran into these people ?

Raven stop reading as she notice a bright light was shining out her window. It was a ball of bright light which she can sense a huge mount of power in the ball of light was not sure what it was. It was in the middle of the ocean and then it started to fade into nothing. She couldn't tell if something came out but she hoped it wasn't an enemy. Maybe it was.

All of a sudden the alarm went off there is a intruder on their island. " Raven we got to go !" yield Robin waiting outside of Raven's door. Raven ran out her and went with the others to find the intruder.

When they reached outside they had to separate to find the person so they began to look all over the island. "Beast-Boy do you think you could sell the intruder from here ?" asked Robin. Beast-Boy nodded and turned into a dog and began sniffing the sent. Starfire looked down from the sky and Raven checked underneath by using her powers to lift the rocks and Cyborg used he's X-ray vision. Beast-Boy followed the scent and it led to the edge of the beach. Beast-Boy looked to the right and saw a boy their age under the shade of a rock.

Raven teleported to Beast-Boy when she herd him bark. Raven came out of the shadows and saw what Beast-Boy was barking. It was a blond haired boy who was unconscious that whore a orange/black jumpsuit with a metal head band with a leaf symbol on it. Raven seemed to have seen that symbol from somewhere before but couldn't remember. The boy had weird shoes that seems to only show his toes but the most weirdest part of all is he had whiskers on his check. Some else didn't seem wright about this guy. Raven could feel some kind of familiar power in him a power similar to her own.

It can't be ! Could their really be someone like her ?

Raven slowly reached reached out her had to lift the boy's shirt up to see if their is a mark. She was nervous her had began to shake , her widen even her heart was pounding like crazy but before she could even lift up he's shirt Robin , Starfire and Cyborg came so she hid her hand before they cot her. Beast-Boy however was still sniffing at the boy not even realizing what Raven was doing.

"Who is this guy ?" asked Robin.

"Whatever he is I don't think hes from around here !" said Cyborg scratching his chin.

"I don't think he is from this world ?" said Starfire.

"Dude whats up with the whiskers ?" said Beast-Boy touching his checks.

The boy seemed very alien to them but one question remanned. "Where did he come from ?"

They were going to take him to the hospital but to be in the safe side they took the boy to the infirmary room just in case if he was a threat. When they got there they decided to let him sleep on the bed for now until they can find out where he came from. Cyborg took a sample of the boy's blood and tried to compare it with the other alien blood types on the computer's date. Cyborg finished comparing the blood and when he turned to face Robin he shrugged his shoulders. "Well it turns out he is human but their is something else in his blood something that we never encountered before." said Cyborg.

"What is it ?" asked Robin.

"There is some kind of red aura in his blood I'm not sure what it is ?" said Cyborg.

"Red aura ?" said Robin scratching the back of his head. Robin looked at Raven who kept actually staring at the guy. "Raven you wouldn't know this guy do you ?" asked Robin

"Never meet him in my life." Raven said simply.

Robin was scratching his chin and then snapped his fingers. "I got an idea Raven how about you try go inside his head maybe then we could find out where he came from?"

"Okay." said Raven while putting her two hands on each side of the boy's head. She closed her eyes trying to get inside his boy's mind and the next thing you know she was in.

(Naruto's mind)

Raven was in the strangers mind and was looking through his memory trying to find out where he came from. Raven looked around notice she was in front of some kind of school it looked like some Japanese school she couldn't tell it seemed like she was in ancient Japan except people around her where ether wearing new cloths or old cloths it was very confusing for Raven. "What is this place ?" said Raven. No one can see Raven which this was just just memory nothing more. The people seemed ether asian or caucasian mixed together which was strange. Raven notice that children and parents were celebrating some kind of gradation many parents were there cheering their kids on how proud they are even the kids were happy all except for one. Raven notice a 12 year old blond boy siting underneath a tree siting on a swing not looking happy as a matter of fact very sad. Raven knew this had to be the guy with the whiskers but notice something out of place.

"Where are his parents ?"said Raven not getting the story.

Raven then herd two women talking about the blond and walked right next to them to hear hat they were talking about.

"Do you see that ?" said one women.

"Its that boy , I herd he was the only one that didn't pass" Said the other women.

"Well it serves him right !"

"Imagine a boy like that can become a ninja I mean hes the-"

"Sshhhhhh , Were not suppose to talk about that !"

This was getting very interesting for Raven she needed to know what was so deferent about this boy but before she could walk to the boy a man with silver hair came. Raven seen enough of this piece of the memory so she decided to go to another. Raven now notice she was in someone's house seemed kinda empty not much furniture. Raven saw the blond boy again except he was younger maybe about 7 years old. He was sitting on a table alone with a cup cake with a birthday candle. The boy was crying tears of sorrow poured out of his eyes and Raven could already tell nobody showed up to this boy's birthday. Raven felt sorry for him how could no one show up to this boy's birthday who just turned 8 ?

Raven walked right next to him and went down her knees and putted her hand on the boy's shoulders. Raven was so confused about this guy she didn't know what was going on.

"I know you can't hear me but...Who are you ? , whats your name ? , What is this place ? , Where are your parents ? asked Raven.

Raven looked deeply into the boy's eyes and saw loneliness. To Raven it was like looking in a mirror when she was a child she was lonely too and it was exactly as bad as this.

Raven had to move on to the other memories so she had no choice but to leave the boy and besides it was just a memory of this guy's past anyway it wasn't really real.

Raven notice now she on the streets of a strange looking village. Raven saw the 8 year old blond boy again running from a angry mob. The boy was running for his life trying to get a away from the angry mob running to find a place to hide from them. Raven saw men and women that had so much hatred she knew what they were trying to do.

"Kill the demon !"

"KILL HIM !"

"Make him pay what he has done !"

It seemed that the boy didn't know why the they were chasing after him but all he knew is that he had to get away. Raven thought to herself why would so many people want to kill this boy ? He was just a child ?

It seemed Raven was wrong this is a lot worse when she was a child. Her people treated her like a monster but never a tented to kill her at least she didn't think so she can't remember at the moment.

All of a sudden something changed everything turned dark. Raven felt something big breathing behind her back her hair kept getting blown by the breathing and when she turned around she saw a giant angry fox looking down at her. Raven eyes went wide and was scared out of her mind. "Y-your , your the !" Raven knew what this thing was but she couldn't believe it. This whole time she thought it was just a story but now it exist and this must be the source of what Raven was feeling. It all made sense now her and this boy...they were the same. The Fox was still looking at Raven with extreme rage and then it roared right in Raven face. The roar was mighty and loud and it was like being blown away by extreme wind.

(Back to reality)

Raven shot up and fell to the floor with a short scream. "Raven are you okay ?" asked Robin worried.

"Friend Raven what did you see ?" asked Starfire wondering what Raven just saw.

"Did you fond out who he is and where he came from ?" asked Cyborg.

Raven was too stunned to tell them. Her only hope was that this guy was a good person not a villein. Raven just walked out of room leaving her friends clueless.

Raven was in the main room trying think of what she just saw. Raven had many stories about these japanese monsters but they were just Japanese stories parents would tell their kids when they went to bed. If the Japanese stories were true the Nine-Tail Fox would probably be just as bad as her father Trigon. If the demon fox is inside the boy then that means the boy is a Jinjuriki ! Thought Raven.

Raven's came into the main room and saw Raven with her head down looking at nothing. They were concern for their friend Raven and needed to know what she saw back there. But before they could the blond hair boy with the whiskers came in and looked at everyone with a odd look. Raven and Starfire began to fly up getting ready for battle.

Robin spoke first "I see you are awake so Who are you?" He said.

The boy didn't understand a word they said.

"(I don't understand what your saying.)" He explained.

A momentary look of confusion crossed their faces before they changed to one of understanding. All but one that is. Beast-Boy looked at blond guy with a blank stare.

"What did he say?" Asked the Beast-Boy.

The others looked at him with a weird expression.

"He's speaking Japanese." Robin explained.

"(DOES ANYONE KNOW JAPANESE!") He suddenly yelled.

The rest of the group slowly provided an answer of yes, apparently everyone but the green one knew the language.

Robin looked back at the guy. "(Who are you ?)" He asked in Japanese.

"(I am Naruto Uzumaki !)"


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Shippuden Rise Of The Teen Titans**

**Chapter 3:Who are you ?**

**U.S.A/Californa/ Jump City**

**Raven's Diary:**

**Dear Diary this started to be one of the worst days of my life. I had many other worst but today was just playing bad but however when things started to go bad it all of a sudden got very weird and interesting. A blond boy almost our age came from the sky from a orange reddish bright light. This boy has a demon inside him named kyuubi a powerful demon that has distroyed many cities and villages. It is a demon full of rage and hatred and it can not be stopped. This guy is dangerous but strangely I feel that there is goodness in him but still I must keep a close eye on him.**

**Titan's Tower:**

**The area around Naruto was strange. Even the thing he sat on was a little strange. He knew it was a couch, he had seen some before, but none had been made of the same red material as this one. It was very comfy.**

"**(Strange you don't look Japanese. How about you tell us where you came from. But first, I'm Robin.)" He reached out and shook Naruto's hand.**

"**(Again my name is Naruto.)" The ninja replied shaking the hand.**

"**(I'm Starfire.)" The yellow skinned one greeted.**

"**(Cyborg. And this here is Beastboy.)" Said the large black, white, and blue metallic one motioning to the green pointy-eared one.**

"**(I'm Raven.) Said the croaky voice of the dark grey skinned girl with the blue cloak.**

**"(How can you guys speak Japanese)" asked Naruto.**

**"(We went to Tokyo Japan a long time ago and Starfire taught use how to speak Japanese after when the mission was over.** **So anyway now that the introductions over, tell me…where are you from?)" asked Robin.**

"**(My home is called Konaha, but to tell you the truth I'm not even sure it exists here.)" Naruto answered scratching the back of his head.**

**Robin looked perplexed at this.**

"**(Why do you think that)" He asked.**

"**(I don't know, everything's just so strange here it feels like I'm in another world or something)" Naruto replied looking around the room as if searching for something.**

"**Dudes, what's he saying?" Beastboy interrupted, everyone ignored him.**

"**(Do you mean, like a different dimension?)" Raven asked raising a single eyebrow.**

"**(Erm…what's a 'Dimension'?)" Naruto asked curiously.**

"**(Erm, we'll explain later. But for now I think the main question is this. How the did you get here, man?)" Cyborg asked.**

"**(To tell you the truth, I don't really know. I mean, one moment I've been caught by the Akatsuki, I black out, and the next thing I know, I wake up falling from the sky into the ocean.)" Naruto Shrugged.**

**Suddenly, Beastboy came up from behind Cyborg and pounced on the large mans head.**

"**WHAT IS HE SAYING?" Beastboy yelled getting upset.**

"**Yo, get off of me!" Cyborg said flinging Beastboy off of him onto a chair to the right.**

"**But I wanna know what he's saying." Beastboy said quietly.**

"**Well if you be quiet, and stay out of my way, I'll make a verbal translator." Cyborg said.**

**Beastboy hung his head. "Fine." He sighed.**

**Beastboy walked over to the TV and switched it on. He began flicking through the channels in a boredom induced manner.**

"**(He's quite the odd one, isn't he?)" Naruto asked feeling confused and a little frightened.**

"**(That's an understatement.)" Raven answered in fairly monotone voice.**

"**(I don't know…how do we know we can trust you?)" Robin asked suspiciously. "(I mean, you could be working for Slade.)"**

**Naruto looked even more confused than before.**

"**(Who's Slade?)" Naruto asked.**

**Starfire approached him from the side. "(Slade is a bad person. He has attacked us many times and never stops. Robin has some…issues with him.)"**

"**(What kind of issues?)" Naruto asked.**

"**(It is probably best if I not say.)" Starfire answered**

"**(Why?)" Naruto asked curiously.**

"**(WHY WONT YOU TAKE 'NO' FOR AN ANSWER? )" Robin suddenly screamed and then stormed out of the room.**

**Naruto sat there almost terrified at the event.**

"**(Did I say something wrong?)" Naruto asked.**

"**(Don't worry; Slade is kinda a sensitive subject for him. Just give him time to cool off, he'll come around.)" Cyborg said.**

**Cyborg stood up and headed out of the room. "If you need me I'll be in my room working on that translator." Starfire translated and they watched Cyborg leave.**

**"(So who are you guys like why you guys dress little weird ?)" asked Naruto.**

**"(Oh sorry , We are the Teen Titans were Super heroes.)" answered Starfire.**

**"(WHAT ?!)" yield Naruto shocked out of his mind.**

**'(You seem surprised do you not have super heroes were you come from ?)" asked Stafire.**

**(No I thought you guys only exist in comic books but...are you pulling my leg ?)" Naruto couldn't believe these people were Super heroes but yet again they do dress like super heroes and a couple of them do fly so maybe they are telling the truth.**

**Naruto thought for a moment. "(Do you mind if I have a look around?)"**

**Starfire looked nervous, "(I am not sure that would be a good idea. I trust you, but the others, I do not know. Maybe.)" She turned her back for a moment to think.**

"**(Maybe if I escort you?)" She said turning around, but Naruto was already gone.**

"**He's fast." Raven commented.**

**Robin was taking his anger out on the punching bag when he heard a voice from somewhere behind him.**

"**(Your footwork's a bit off.)"**

**Robin spun around, but from what he could see in the gloom (the light was off, which is how Robin prefers it) there was no one there.**

**Naruto suddenly dropped from the shadows in a corner of the ceiling.**

"**(How did you get there?)" asked Robin.**

"**(Does it matter?)" asked Naruto shrugging his shoulders.**

"**(Yes, I don't like being interrupted during my training.)" replied Robin.**

"**(Doesn't look like training to me.)" Said Naruto.**

"**(What that supposed to mean?)" Said Robin.**

"**(Well, all your doing is punching and kicking, that's hardly gonna improve your skills.)" Said Naruto.**

"**(That's how I train.)" Said Robin, he was getting slightly irritated at this boy now, first he doesn't take 'no' for an answer, then he ridicules his training regime.**

"**(But where's the challenge?)" Asked Naruto smiling.**

"**(I not sure I follow.)" Said Robin suddenly curious at where this was going.**

"**(Well, when I train, I at least have an opponent.)" Naruto replied.**

"**(I'm the best martial artist here, so finding a decent sparing partner is kind a difficult.)" Said Robin.**

"**(What about me?)" Asked Naruto.**

"**(Do you know any good martial arts?)" Said Robin now smiling.**

"**(Do you?)" Replied Naruto with the grin on his face.**

"**(Care to find out?)" Said Robin. '**_**Hmm,**_**' Robin thought. '**_**I might actually grow to like this kid.**_**'**

"**(Gladly.)" Said Naruto.**

**Naruto attacked Robin, surprising him with his speed. Several punches and kicks were exchanged before Naruto pulled out his kunai. He went to slash at Robin with the blade and the young masked boy barely dodged the slash.**

"**(Hey, what's with the weapon?)" Robin asked.**

"**(During a battle, your opponent will use any means to take you down.)" Naruto said simply. "(So how can you truly say you are training unless you face a real threat?)" He asked.**

"**(But isn't it dangerous?)" asked Robin.**

"**(What's the matter, are you a wimp ?)" Naruto asked with a grin.**

"**(All right, but I warn you…I'm good.)" said Robin.**

**Robin pull out his staff and begin to spin above his head, Naruto quickly kicked Robin in the stomach sending him backwards.**

"**(Flashy moves like that ain't going to win you a fight.)" said Naruto warningly.**

"**(I'll keep that in mind)" Robin jumps at the air and swings his staff at Naruto, Naruto ducks under the swings and spin on one foot while bringing other round and hitting Robin at the side knocking him on the wall.**

"**(Your good, I can say that, but I never give up.)" Robin said**

"**(Likewise)" Naruto said.**

**Beastboy was about to eat some tofu when suddenly a huge bang resounded throughout the building. The floors shook dramatically and the pointy-eared boy's food flew up into the air. Unfortunately for Beastboy, gravity didn't think kindly of him. The Tofu landed straight on his head.**

"**WHAT THE HELL ?" yelled Beastboy. **

"**I don't know, but I think it came from the trainin' room. Robin's in there last time I checked. By the way BB, I got that translator done. I'll just stick it on our new friend and he'll be speaking English to us." Cyborg said showing Beastboy a small ribbon device that looks like it goes around the neck.**

"**That is very great Cyborg, but I think we should check on what is happening in the training room." Starfire said.**

**They ran out and barged the training room, what they saw stopped them in their tracks.**

**Naruto and Robin are attacking each other relentlessly Robin's bombs were being thrown everywhere while Naruto's kunais joined them continuously. It really did seem as though they wanted to hurt each other. There was only one indication to the contrary…they both wore smiles.**

**The rest of the group back off slowly out of the room.**

"**I do not wish to talk about this." said Starfire.**

"**Probably a good idea." agreed Cyborg.**

**Everybody was at the living room and Cyborg was done with the translator. It was a little metal strap that goes around the neck with a tiny speaker. Cyborg placed it around Naruto's neck and and press the little buttons.**

**("Okay Naruto speak ?) asked Cyborg.**

**"Hola, me puede comprender usted ahora? " said Naruto speaking in spanish.**

**The groups jaws fell to the floor but then Cyborg notice he made a mistake. "Oops ! , wrong buttons." said Cyborg fixing the thing.**

**"Okay try to speak now ?"**

**"Bonjour, pouvez-vous me comprendre maintenant ?" Naruto was now speaking in french.**

**"Uh ?"**

**"Cy did what the heck I thought you made to be english ? said BeastBoy.**

**"I did , wait I now what wrong !" Cyborg fixed in again.**

**"Okay Naruto speak ?"**

**"Hello , Can you understand me now ?" said Naruto speaking in english.**

**"FINALY ! , now I can understand you !" said Beastboy in relief.**

**"Good because I have one question to ask you ?" said Cyborg with a fake smile.**

**"whats that ?" asked Naruto.**

"Why did you trashed the training room !" said angry Cyborg.

Naruto looked sheepish.

"It was just a little training." He muttered.

Cyborg blinked. The look on his face portrayed an expression of confusion.

"Just a little training !" Cyborg repeated. "If that was training…what do you call fighting?"

Naruto stared blankly at the metalic man.

"Erm…fighting." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Cyborg walked away shaking his head muttering to himself.

"Crazy kid , just playing crazy. Training he says. HA! Training. And I'm Will Smith." He muttered to himself. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He began flicking through the channels.

"Those are some pretty impressive moves you got there." Raven stated to Naruto. "Where did you learn them?"

Naruto seemed only to pleased to brag about his lifes training and began retelling stories upon stories about his home town of Konohagakure. Strangely enough, only Raven and Starfire seemed to be listening.

While Starfire's interest was not all that startling to the other Titan's, Raven's was.

"A NINJA!" Starfire exclaimed clapping her hands together and jumping up and down on the spot.

"You must be so strong. Are you a master?" Starfire's interest and over excitement scared Naruto a little, but he couldn't help but laugh at the question.

"Me! A master!" He began to laugh humorously. "Well I do pride myself in my skill." He said inspecting his fingernails.

"Yeah right you big phony." Beastboy laughed.

Beastboy thumped Naruto round the head. "A real Ninja looks like this."

BeastBoy ran fast some where and came back with a old fashion black ninja uniform with the mask and deferent Ninja shoes.

Naruto laugh at how Beastboy looked. "Yeah how old is that uniform like a thousand years old ! BeastBoy where I come from Ninjas don't wear that stuff anymore Now we just wear regular cloths."

"The point is no I'm not a master." Naruto stated as he picked himself off of the floor rubbing his head. "But I hope to be Hokage when I'm older."

Beastboy looked at him blankly."What are Hokage?"

"There were a powerful ninjutsu leaders of their villages who are the strongest ninjas of them all."

The group stared at Raven. "And how did _you_ know that?" asked Cyborg.

Raven started getting scared she didn't want them to know what she was feeling about Naruto.

Cyborg notice she was blushing and went it came to him he then realized. "Raven ...your not in lo-"

Raven knew what he was going to say she cutted him off. "I-I got to go !"

She then ran to her room. Naruto was confused of what was going on but he was still shocked on how these people are actually super heroes.

"I need some air." Naruto said.

He walked out of the room.

The breeze was chilling and welcoming to Naruto compared to the stifling heat that had been present throughout the day. The sky was getting dark and it's clouds were outlined in beautiful colours from the setting sun.

Naruto couldn't shake the feeling on how he got here. Why would the fox send him here ? Naruto was wondering if his friends back home were looking for him. Probably not they would just think Naruto was pulling a trick on them. This made Naruto frown just by thinking about it.

A voice came out from behind him suddenly.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto turned round and saw Raven standing there. Her presence didn't really phase him, but her clothes did. She was wearing regular cloths with a blue sweater with a hood and black jeans and she was wearing gothic boots.

"Why are you wearing that ?" Naruto asked quite shocked at her image.

Raven looked embarrassed.

"I…...wanted to know what you think of it." She said quietly and quite out of character.

"It ... looks nice." He commented.

The wind whipped around them and Raven's hood was thrown off of her head. She made no move to replace it but merely stood their watching him.

Naruto looked at her face. Before she had seemed grey, pale, and depressed. But strangely, in the light of the dawn she seemed more human and full of life than most people he new. Here face reflected the light and the white cloak she wore only added to the feeling of her being beautiful. Because that's what he thought she was at that moment. Quite beautiful.

Raven walked over and sat down beside him, hanging her feet over the edge of the building. She was obviously unafraid of hights, but then again, she could fly, why would she fear hights when they meant no danger to her.

She lowered her head and seemed suddenly depressed. Raven brought her knees up and embraced them.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Raven looked at him, her lips curled up into a small smile.

"Isn't that what I just asked you?" She asked raising an eye brow.

"Well…yeah." Naruto replied sheepishly.

"And did _you_ answer?"

"No." He muttered.

"Then why should I answer you?" She asked.

"Because you wouldn't have come here unless you wanted to talk." Naruto shrugged.

Raven smiled a bit more, but it soon turned into a frown.

Naruto knew she wouldn't tell him. She was playing him. She knew he'd tell her what he had yet to tell anyone in this world. The reason for everybodies fear and hatred of him in his own world.

"Do you know what is like to have something inside of you that you can't control? A power that consumes you when you least want it to?" Asked Naruto.

"I do." Said Raven. Her voice was soft and honest. It's crackely gruff which was usually present seemed to have lifted for a short period of time.

"Really so you have a demon seal inside you with enough chakra to destroy the world and the intent to do so." Said Naruto.

"Yes, although mine is not sealed, I was born with it. Plus mine doesn't use chakra." Raven stated with a shrug.

She seemed highly out of character in this moment, as if she were revealing a part of herself that know had understood before.

"How were you born with it?" Naruto asked.

"From my father." Her voice suddenly returned to it's hoarse state, and Naruto could almost hear the sizzle of hate in her body as she said those words.

"How did that happen, who was he?" Said Naruto, he knew he was treading on thin ice with such a subject, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"I'd rather not talk about it." said Raven with her head bowed.

"I understand." said Naruto, forcing himself to stop asking awkward questions. The last thing he wanted to do was get thrown off the top of a building.

"You've got one of the bijuu inside of you, haven't you?" Raven asked. Her voice was once again soft and sincere.

"How could you tell?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The look on your face when I mentioned them before. You went all wide eyed and looked nervouse." Said Raven.

"Oh." Began Naruto. "Am I that easy to read?"

Raven chuckled. It was the first time he had heard her laugh even in the slightest.

"So, which have you got?" She asked.

"The worst." said Naruto with contempt.

"Kyuubi." Raven stated knowingly. "You must be powerful."

"Tell that to my sensei's, they think I'm a screw up even my friends think so too." Naruto exclaimed.

"Well from the way you faced Robin…I'd say their pretty bad judges." said Raven.

"Thanks, Raven" said Naruto with a slight smile.

Naruto had the sudden urge to tell her something , Something he never told anyone before but before you could she got up.

"I've got to go." She said looking reluctant to leave, reluctant…or eager. Naruto couldn't tell.

Raven appeared in her room from a portal in the roof. She tore off her cloths and replaced them back with her standard ones with the cape. Satisfied with the way she looked, she walked over to her bookcase.

She didn't bother to look for the book she wanted, she merely held out her hand and the book floated into it.

She laid her head down on her bed and began trying to read: _'Hidden Villages'_

But she found she couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about Naruto.

'_Why does he make me feel like this?_' She asked herself. '_Do I like him? NO! I do not. I wont think like that. I haven't thought like that since…_' Her mind fluttered back in recolection. '_…Beastboy._'

She forced the thoughts out of her head and forced herself to concentrate on reading. Thankfully, once the book took hold, she found it just that much easier to resist the butterflies she felt in her stomach every time she thought of Naruto.

Robin and Cyborg where talking about what to do with Naruto. They knew he was far away from home and no doubt that wouldn't last out there without a guide. "So what do you think ?" asked Cyborg.

"About Naruto staying here?" asked Robin.

"Yeah , he doesn't seem like a threat let the poor guy stay ?" said Cyborg.

"Well thats true and he would make a good member of the team but I'm a little concerned with him being a ninja and all I mean they are assassins and I found a bunch of shuriken in his pouch I just don't want to take the chance that he kills his victims. We don't kill in this team !" said Robin scratching his chin.

"Maybe he is a good ninja?"said Cyborg.

"Hhhmm , Lets ask him." said Robin

Naruto was sitting in front of the T.V looking at all the strange channels they have. Naruto was not surprise about the T.V his people have T.V too even phones and cars he just couldn't believe the T.V was so big and everything looks so advance. If his friends found out that he was in the another world with superheroes they would be so jealous but if he told them who would believe him.

"Hey Naruto can I ask you something ?" said Robin walking in the living room.

"Sure."

"Your a ninja right ?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't kill people do you?"

"WHAT ?! , no I mean well no offense Robin but if you asked me I wouldn't have told the truth anyway but because I'm not a bad guy heres the truth. I only kill if I must but I try not to but as a matter of fact I never killed anyone before at least I don't think so" said Naruto as a matter of fact he hasn't killed anyone maybe ones or twice but never on purpose. His friends back at home on the other hand they have taken some lives.

"Fare enough ! but what about your ninja tools ?" asked Robin holding up Naruto's weapons.

"Oh well I use those but most people I fight mostly dodge them all the time. I never hit a good target anyway." said Naruto scratching the back of his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Just to see if we could trust you but you seem like a nice guy and also we have decided that you can live with use until we find a way to get you home."said Robin.

"Oh Thanks It should be interesting living here." Naruto was having the best time of his life but still he missed home.

All of a sudden a very loud noise that Naruto couldn't describe and was very annoying. It was the alarm but Naruto didn't know that. All the Titans ran into the living room in a hurry like there was something wrong. "Titans trouble !" yield Robin.

They all ran out the door except Naruto who didn't understand what was going on. Robin stop for a second and turned hist head towards Naruto who stared blankly. "Naruto you stay here ! Will be right back !" said Robin and he left.

When the alarm went off Naruto could finally hear himself. "What did he say ? I think I should follow them !" Naruto then ran after them.

The Streets Of Jump City:

In the street of Jumps City people were running from a giant rampaging man named Mammoth and a little boy who had robotic Spider legs coming out of backpack named Gizmo were walking in the streets looking for something but had a hard time looking for it. Gizmo gotten very annoyed at Mammoth's need for destruction knowing it mite cause attention to them selfs.

Mammoth picked up a Hot dog cart and letted all the hot dogs fall in his mouth and swallowed them all at ones. "That it the spot !" said Mammoth finishing his meal.

"You idiot are you trying to attract unwanted attention!" yield Gizmo.

"What ?"

Gizmo slapped his own forehead "We are trying to NOT attract attention to ourselves. We need to find and capture Bother Blood before-"

"If your looking for trouble ?"said a unknown voice.

Gizmo turned around and saw the Teen Titans were right behind them.

"You got it !" said Robin folding his arms.

"Oh shit its the Teen Titans !" said Gizmo pointing at them. Mammoth cracked his knuckles and charged at the team of heroes.

"Titans GO !" yield Robin.

Starfire threw plasma balls at Mammoth. Each ball caused an explosion but it wasn't enough to stop Mammoth's charge. Mammoth tackled Starfire into a wall that made a giant hole then Starfire kicked Mammoth which caused him to to crash into a car.

Gizmo was shooting rockets at Cyborg and Robin which caused everything to blow up whatever those rockets touched. Raven flew out of the ground behind Gizmo. "Azarath metrion zin-AAATH !" Raven gotten tackled by a fifty red guys.

"Way to go Billy !" said Billy 1.

"You too Billy !" said Billy 2.

"You two did awsome !" said Billy 3.

"Hey Billy you want to have a little fun with ghost girl ?" said Billy 4.

Both fifty Bellies agreed an when Raven started to get up one of the belly's clones punch Raven in the face and the other gutted her. Raven was on her knees trying to get up from the pain but than got kicked in the face which made her nose squirt out blood. "Hehehehe , hey Belly I think you over did it !" said one of the Belly clones pointing at Raven laughing.

Beast-Boy saw Raven getting hurt so he ran to save her. "Don't worry Raven I'll -WAAAAAA !" Private HIVE grabbed Beast-boy by the cooler of his shirt while driving a motorcycle. Beast-Boy was being dragged on the streets than was thrown into a garbage can. "Shit !" said Beast-Boy. Raven was surrounded by Belly clones taking a real beating when felt rage was trying to take over her she tried to crawl away as far as she can. "I'm warning you don't come any closer !"

"Or what !" said one of the Billy clones.

"Or I have to kick your ASS !" said unknown voice behind them. "RASENGAN !" yield the unKnown voice than all the Billy clones blew away from the strange explosion of wind and each one of them fell into random places. Raven was wiping the blood from her nose than saw Naruto reaching out his hand for her. Naruto grabbed Raven hand and help her up on her feet and Raven notice Naruto was smiling at her which made Raven very curious she hasn't seen a smile like that since she with Bret.

"Uh Raven are you okay ?" asked Naruto. Raven snapped out of her memories of her past life than looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Y-yes I-I'm okay." said Raven.

"lets go than , we better help your friends !" said Naruto with a grin.

Private HIVE was riding on his Motorcycle than out of now where Naruto slammed his knee against Private HIVE"s face that caused him to fall off his motorcycle and landed on his back unconscious. Cyborg had Gizmo in a head lock until Gizmo used his jet pack fly than flied away with Cyborg still grabbing him. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

"CYBORG !" yield Robin.

Naruto threw a kuni at Gizmo's jet pack that caused the jet pack to explode. Gizmo gotten worried and tried to stay in control of were he was flying. Cyborg letted go of Gizmo and was caught by a green Pterosaurs ( Which is Beast-boy by the way). Gizmo lost control and landed some where in the Zoo and crashed and fell in a pile of elephant poop.

Mammoth was gonna jump on Robin until Naruto did a flip kick on Mammoth's lower jaw. "Shadow Clone Jutsue !" yield Naruto and about ten Naruto clones popped from smoke than charged at the giant. Mommath rubbed his jaw charged at the blond headed clones. Mammoth manage to take out every single clone that stood in his way and each clone disappeared in puff of smoke but none of the Narutos were the real. Mammoth failed to notice that the real Naruto was standing right behind him. Mammoth looked behind him and saw Naruto standing there with his arms crossed.

"GRRRR ! , I'm gonna squash you like a bug PUNK !" said Mammoth than ran to give the orange ninja a mighty punch. Mammoth saw the blond kid making some kind of ball of energy in his hand.

"This is a very weak version of my Rasengan so it shouldn't kill you but I do suggest to go the hospital after this !" said Naruto getting ready.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mammoth yield while charging at Naruto and when he was a foot away from the orange ninja Naruto pushed the ball of Energy against the giant's belly than thrusted. Mammoth felt a HUGE amount of pain he never felt before in his life. Mammoth blasted off from the ball of energy and crashed into a trunk. Mammoth couldn't move his body so he clasped on the trunk.

The Titans were shocked at the orange ninja. Naruto almost took down every single Hive member…well they help too but you know.

Naruto looked at his new friends and gave them a thumps up while grinning at them."Well I guess my training finally paid off !" said Naruto with a chuckle.

Cyborg: "BOOOYAAAA !"

Stafire: GLORIES !

Beast-Boy: DUDE !

Naruto was getting cheers from all of them. Raven gave Naruto a small smile she knew that their was goodness in him but still if that Nine-tails ever got out the hole city would be in danger.

"Way to go go Naruto !" said Robin giving Naruto pat on the back. Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled at all of them and for the first time Naruto didn't even hear one word of being a idiot or a loser just the word hero.

However Naruto and the Titans didn't realized that they were being watched by a hidden camera.

UNKNOWN:

In a dark domain Slade was sitting on his throne watching the Titans and the new hero chatting with each other. It has been years since the Titans last saw him but now he is ready to make a come back.

"Computer what is the information on the new hero ?" asked Slade.

"Origins Unknown !" said the computer.

"Hmm. O well I might as well get ready but first I must give them a message." said Slade.

"Dad ? Am I ready to kill them now ?" asked an unknown voice from the shadows.

"Patients sweetie….or I should say Ravanger !" said Slade.


	4. Chapter 4

Rise Of The Teen Titans

Chapter 4: Fallen Brother

Naruto's Journal:

Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. As you know I'm the ninja of the hidden Leaf Village but I am trapped in this weird world full of Super heroes which is very cool. I made some new friend and became popular too actually I became more popular here then I was back home. My new friends so far don't treat me like an idiot or like a person everyone avoids but I guess that only because they don't know my secret but still I don't think they would care anyway I mean Cyborg a half man half machine and Starfire's skin is a little orange and BeastBoy is green and can turn into an animal and Robin is dressed like he came out of a circus and Raven... well she is just creepy. But the only thing I didn't find so far was Ramen !

Jump City/U.S.A/Californa

Titan's Tower:

Robin was setting up a meeting with the Titans and Naruto. He called everybody to the leaving room for something important which probably have something to do with what happen back at the fight.

"Alright Team it turn out Brother Blood is behind this so we need to find him and catch him !" said Robin.

"Wait hold up ! , Why are we going after Bother Blood ? Last we saw him he was in peaces." said Cyborg.

"H-he couldn't be the one behind this ?" said Raven noticing that this was not making any sense.

Naruto didn't understand what was going on so he had to butt in. "Who's Bother Blood ?" asked Naruto.

"Brother Blood is another bad man who ran a school for Teen Super criminals." said Starfire.

"Which for his academy fell apart when we took it down." said Robin.

Cyborg couldn't shake the feeling that someone else was behind this but who? "Wait remember what Gizmo said? It didn't seem like they were looking for Brother Blood to rescue him."

"How do you know that ?" asked Robin.

"Because last time I saw him he lost all his power , his school and even his body so how cold anyone do anything in that kind of situation?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"He has a point." Raven agreed.

So wait should we dude ? asked Beastboy. Robin walked toward the computer and looked through the map. "We have to find Brother Blood !"

"Dude no one has seem him in years how are we going to find him ?" ask Cyborg.

"There is only one place he could be and thats the old H.I.V.E academy." answered Robin pointing at the map of where the old academy is.

"Naruto because of your impressive skills it would be great if you come along ?" asked Robin.

Naruto nodded yes and was excited to fight along side super heroes. Naruto knew he would no longer fight for his village but for justice itself !

"Are you kidding me of course I'll join you guys ! Believe it !" said Naruto giving them a thumps up.

"Alright then Titans LETS GO !"

Jump City's Sewers:

"Yuck , you guys should have told me that we were going to the sewers." said Naruto holding his nose.

"Sorry Naruto it slipped my mind." said Robin.

The sewers went on for miles it was hard to tell when they were going to get there. Naruto and BeastBoy were both getting tired already of the smell so they both putted on some nose plugs.

The Titans were waiting at the H.I.V.E entrance waiting Naruto when he got stuck on somethig. But unfortunately the Titans can't get the door open it hasn't been pen since the hole place came down on itself.

Naruto and Raven finally came and saw that the door was too messed up to open.

"Hey guys whats up ?" asked Naruto.

"Hey Naruto glad you could make it. but it turns out we can't get this door to open." said Robin.

Naruto examined the big metal door knowing that it wont open which leaves one solution. "You guys mite want to stand back !" said Naruto warning everyone to get out of the way. Naruto made a bright ball of wind in his hand and charged at the door and jumped in full speed and pushed the bright ball against the door. He thrust the ball of wind with full force which blew the door completely open.

"Glories !"

"Dude you took the hole door down !"

"Nice work Naruto now lets get inside." said Robin. Everybody went inside including Naruto.

Old abandon H.I.V.E Academy:

Inside the Academy the hole place was in ruins nothing but dust. This brought the Titans back many memories. Cyborg Remembered when he went undercover as Stone just to spy on Brother Blood.

"What happened here ?" asked Naruto.

"We took it down." Robin said simply. "But it was a long time ago I-I don't remember how we took it down."

The Titans went to the control room to see if Brother Blood could be there. Starfire took the door down and notice the room was pitch black.

Starfire used her powers to create some green light of of her hand. Robin began to see someone sitting on the master chair so Robin whispered them to get closer. When they got closer they all gasped and saw before them Brother Blood but half of his body was gone. Naruto examined Brother Blood's looks he looked like a half metal man just like Cyborg but red and he looked very banged up. His legs were gone , his left arm was gone and he was hooked up on a machine which looks like its keeping him a live.

"Brother Blood ?" asked Robin.

Brother Blood looked at his old enemies with a evil venomous grin. "Hello Titans ! How long as it been ? "

"W-What the hell happened to you ?" asked Cyborg.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED ! You tore my hole body apart and left me to die !" said Brother Blood. "But you probably don't remember that way but who cares all you need to know is that I'm no longer the leader of the H.I.V.E anymore !" said Brother Blood.

"Why would you tell us this ?" asked Robin.

"Because Robin I need your help my entire H.I.V.E is hunting me down and trying to kill me ?" said Brother Blood coughing up blood.

"And why the hell should we trust you ?" asked Cyborg folding his arms.

"Yeah , you've been trying to destroy use for years !" said Robin.

"I understand you mite find it hard to believe. We have been enemies for so long but now I fear the worst is about to come.

"What do you mean ?" asked Robin.

"Your other so called Titans have been missing across the glob. Cough , cough !" said Brother Blood coughing off blood.

The Titans gasped and Robin became in raged by this."How do you know this exactly ?" asked Robin.

"I've saw what they were plaining !" said Brother Blood.

"So if your no longer the leader of the H.I.V.E then who is ?" asked Raven.

"One of my old H.I.V.E students named Zazzala !" said Brother Blood.

Naruto was getting series and walked up to Brother Blood and gripped his collar and pulled him close. "Where is she ?" asked Naruto.

"I-I don't know. S-She moved my school somewhere else I'm not really sure."said Brother Blood. Then Brother Blood's eyes snapped open when he herd a noise from the distance. "They are here !"

Naruto and the Teen Titans looked behind them and saw one-hundred H.I.V.E drones with jet packs flouting above them. They were men dressed in armor with only the color and yellow. The ones who didn't were the big ones with the giant metal axis. The smaller ones that flouted were the one with the laser guns. The other had metal claws and others had yellow machine guns with them.

"TITANS GO !" yield Robin. Naruto and the Titans charged at the army of H.I.V.E droids.

"STING THEM !" said one of the drones.

Robin pull out his metal staff and hit every drone that stood in his way. sixteen drones dog piled on Beast-Boy who turned into a Gorilla got the drones off of him. Starfire threw plasma balls at many drones as she can. Cyborg's shoulder pads open up and shot out missiles that flew at a group of drones.

"KABOOOOM !"

Twenty-five drones were drones were destroyed from the explosion from the missiles. Cyborg than punched one drones head off then punched another one that charged at him. Raven used her magic to cause fifty drones to automatically explode. One drone jumped one Raven back and tased Raven with a some kind of difice. Raven fell to the floor shaking with electricity in her body and when the drone was gonna finnish her off Naruto head locked the drone from behind and stabbed the drones deep in it's neck with his kuni knife. The drone fell to the ground next to Raven and Raven slowly got up but than Naruto helped her up on her feet. "Thank you , Naruto." said Raven with a small smile.

"Just be careful Raven I can't be there to help you all the time." said Naruto scratching the back of his head. Naruto than shot his head behind him when he released that Beast-boy was yelling in pain while being punched in the by a huge drone with an axe. The punch from the drone was causing Beast-boy spraying a shower of green blood all over the drone's hands. "guys , h-help !" Beast-Boy was choking from his own blood.

Naruto went jumped on the giant drones back which caused the drone to drop Beast-boy and tried to get Naruto off his back. Naruto placed a paper bomb on the drones back and jump off and graved Beast-boy and fled from the explosion.

Naruto and the Titans were done with the HIVE droids. They were all defeated.

"Alright! Dudes we did it!" Beastboy said jumping up in the air.

"We? All you did was get your butt kicked." Cyborg said grinning.

"I DID NOT!" Beastboy argued.

"Knock it off guys it doesn't matter ! We need to find Brother Blood he is missing." said Robin. The Titans looked around and Brother Blood was gone.

"Well were ever he is I don't think we seen the last of him." said Naruto.

Titans Tower:

Naruto and the Titans came back home. Cyborg , BeastBoy and Starfire were excited on how Naruto fought to night. They kept talking and talking to Naruto on the moves he did back there.

"DUDE ! , I can't believe you took down so many bad guys in one night. You really are a ninja ! I-I mean you were all like BANG ! then you were like BOOM ! and then you were like RAAAA ! and no matter how many times you got hit you just kept going !" said Beastboy being very excited.

"Ah Thanks Beastboy but it was nothing really. Besides I'm more impressed then in you guys I mean I never seen so many awesome moves like that in my life. Its kinda of a great honer to fight along side you guys." said Naruto scratching the back of his head. Its been a long night for the Titans but now it was time for bed.

"Alright lets get some shut eye !" said Cyborg.

"You guys get some rest. I'm going to look up everything to about Zazzala." said Robin. "Hey Cyborg about you show Naruto to his room ?"

"Got it." said Cyborg. Naruto followed Cyborg to his room. When they got there they Cyborg showed Naruto his new room. It wasn't much it was pretty much empty all there was a simple bed and big windows with a great view of the city. "I know it isn't much but its just for tonight and don't worry will find a way for you to get back home." said Cyborg.

Naruto took his jacket off and pulled the sheets and lade on the bed. This day was the greatest day of his life he made some awesome new friends and even made new enemies and for the first time its like a special mission that none of his friends back home have its like he is moving up in the world but still he wishes he was back home right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Rise Of The Teen Titans

Chapter 5: Lesion to be learned

Raven's Dairy:

Dear dairy , I noticed a lot of things around the city are changing. Not only that we made a new friend but new enemies are rising. This new hero that we never seen before crashed here from another world. His name is Naruto Uzamaki and for some reason I can't stop looking at him. This guy is wild and loud and for some other reason I feel deferent when I'm around him and I think it has something to do with the Nine-tail Fox. Maybe its not the Fox maybe its me I could have feelings for this guy. No I shouldn't think like that it would never workout !

Titans Tower:

Naruto felt the sun shining in his face through the window. Naruto got up and putted the cloths back on. Naruto ran out his room up stares into the leaving room.

When Naruto got there everybody else was already awake. "Good morning everyone !" said Naruto with a bright smile.

"Morning Friend Naruto !" said Starfire with her bright smile.

"Good Morning Man !" said Cyborg while waving at Naruto.

"Morning Dude !" said Beastboy.

Naruto noticed that Cyborg was making breakfast and Raven was sitting on the floor leaning on the counter. "So whats on the menu Cyborg ?" asked Naruto sitting on the chair.

"Just some pancakes !" said Cyborg.

"Uhhh whats a pancake ?" asked Naruto scratching his head.

"You never had a pancake before ? Man things must be very deferent in your world!" said the shocked Cyborg. "Here try it ?"

Cyborg seated the plate of Pancake in front of Naruto. It smelled pretty good so Naruto took the fork and took a bite out of it. "Hey , not bad ! said Naruto.

Robin was looking at the computer looking at HIVE files. It seems that who ever was Zazzala was one of the best students Brother Blood ever had. There was no picture of her according to the files she left the HIVE and after that was considered missing. There has many other considered missing from all over the world so it must be Zazzala's doing.

"Calling Aqualad to Robin ! , Calling Aqualad to Robin !" The screen changed. A person showed up on the screen. The guy had black eyes. he had a nice hair cut and whore blue tights.

"This is Robin what seems to be the problem ?" asked Robin talking to the screen.

"Speedy and Kid Flash have gone missing. We looked everywhere for them we even tried to look for clues but we haven't found a single one. Its like they just vanished from existents." said the fish boy.

"Really ? well it turns out we know whose behind it. A women named Zazzala has taken over the HIVE but according to the files she been missing for years. She could be behind all these disappearances." said Robin scratching his chin.

"I hope your right. I just got note that Hot-Spot , WildeBeest and Pantha have been missing too !" said Aqualad.

"WHAT ?" said Robin in total shock.

"Hey why is Bird boy talking to the T.V ?" asked Naruto looking a bit confused.

"So anyway Robin I suggest you and your team get here. We really need your help?" asked Aqualad.

"Alright call all the rest of the Titans and tell them will meet them there !" Robin ordered.

"Good Aqualad out !" Then the screen turned back to the channel that was on earlier.

"What you think happened to them? They couldn't of just run away right ?" asked Cyborg. The Titans were worried how could anyone disappear like that ?

"Cyborg, Get the T-Jet up and running." Asked Robin.

"Can't, it's still out of commission from when we used it last time. You know, when _Beastboy_ smashed off one of the wings." He said eyeing Beastboy accusingly.

"What! Dude that was so totally not my fault. I was being chased, it was a complete accident." Beastboy said trying to defend himself.

"But you still broke it." Cyborg said cheerfully.

"DUDE! WHY ARE YOU SO AGAINST ME LATELY?" He cried and stormed away.

"Will you two knock it off !" said grumpy Raven.

"Alright team we have to go Steel City to meet up with the other Titans so pack your things we are leaving at dawn and Cyborg get the T-car up and running !" said Robin. They other Titans went to there rooms to pack all except for Naruto. Well he had nothing to pack.

"Hey Naruto how about you come with use. we could use your help ?" said Robin.

" I would love to but I need you guys to get back home ?" said Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto I promise we will get you back home but for now we need your help so are you with use ?" asked Robin.

Naruto was a little worried about this. Its been two days since he left and he should have back home by now. But would Konaha would have to wait. Naruto nodded in agreement and gave Robin a thumbs up.

"Excellent !" said Robin.

Later on Naruto was on the roof of the tower looking at the blue sky. Back at Konaha he could always hear birds chirping , the wind blowing even people talking But in this city there was none of that. All Naruto could hear was cars moving and peeping at one another and those metal bird things called Airplanes flying around the sky. It was all new for Naruto.

Naruto was worried about his friends what if the Akatsuki attacked the village by now. What could Naruto about it if he is not there for them. Their probably wondering where he is at by now. Naruto thought for a moment but then something else came to mind. Will they miss him , will they worry , would Sakura want him back ? Naruto thought hard but then felt a sharp pain in his head. It was so painful that Naruto clutched his head. He fell into the ground unconscious.

Flash back:

Land of Fire/ Konoha A.K.A Village Hidden in Leaf

Naruto was 4 years old when he was living at the orphanage. Back than he wasn't a trouble maker but that all changed when he started to live on his own.

"Naruto," Fukami, the owner of the orphanage called from down in her office. Naruto quickly scurried down from his bedroom and made his way down to her, as she never liked when he wouldn't be fast enough. He had learned that on many occasions and he didn't want to get hurt again.

"Yes, Fukami," he questioned as soon as he entered the room. Now, she was a very plump woman, and she was middle-aged and single, but she looked older as she was starting to get gray hair entwining with the dark brown color it had originally been. The older kids had said it was that way from all the stress she's been through, at least, that's what Naruto had heard from the sidelines. She had nice blue eyes though to go with it that were very enchanting, and she would have been an excellent escort for any man if they would have chosen her when she was younger.

She turned around as soon as she heard his voice. "Now, Naruto," she smiled at him, and he didn't like it at all. It was always meant for Naruto if he didn't do what she wanted, and then he'd be getting a beating from her if he did it wrong. None of the other children ever received this sinister smile of Fukami's. "Today, we are having a special guest coming here. You know what to do, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Naruto said as he looked down at his feet.

"Repeat it to me," she ordered.

"I am not to leave my room. I am not to contact with the guest. If he or she were to enter my room, I was to hide. I wouldn't make a sound when I am up in my room either," he recited, his voice blank of emotion.

"Very good," she replied. "Now, are there any questions?" She glared at him, her eyes saying that if he did, he wouldn't get an answer anyway; he shook his head. "Now, go to your room before he gets here." Naruto then started running up to his room, and Naruto sighed when he entered it. He was going to be very lonely up in his room. He had no friends, as the owner of the orphanage wouldn't allow him to have any, and he didn't have any kind of toys up here since all of them went to the other children first. There never was enough for him when she came to the end of the line, as Fukami would always say. He also didn't have anything to color on, as that was his favorite activity because he loved art. It was one of the times that he was liable to escape the world he was in. He didn't have any learning materials either, meaning he couldn't read or write, unlike some of the other kids in the orphanage. The others around his age were starting to learn, and it always made him sad that he couldn't learn also.

"Welcome," Fukami's voice carried throughout the orphanage, and Naruto heard as all of the other children started to run towards the new person, as not many people come, only a few a year at the best. There was a chorus of greetings, and he was sure that Fukami was making them look their best for the guest. Naruto just sighed as he listened to all the action that was happening for a little while before he crawled into his bed, thinking he'd be able to have a nap as the visitors never come up to his room. Fukami would always steer them away from it before they even got the chance to think about it. None of them were ever stubborn enough even to defy her. Naruto had always thought that was a stupid rule, but he had to say it in front of her, or she would hurt him. She had had him memorize the rules when he was only two, and now he was four.

Naruto had fallen asleep by the time that the man and Aoi had made it to the third floor of the orphanage. The man saw the door and he was instantly curious, as she had never informed him of any more children or rooms than the ones she had already. "What is up there," he questioned then he stopped, looking as if he could see through the door with his own eyes.

"There is nothing just a dumb cat we keep locked up," Fukami smiled sweetly at him, but in the inside, she was worried. This was the first time that the demon had ever really obeyed her and had actually stayed in his room. She wasn't about to let it slip now when she was so close to being able to actually get a buy from this stranger. All of the others were able to actually see Naruto when they were taking a tour of the living environments. She was worried that this would spoil her chances of having one of the little girls being adopted as this man said that his wife had an interest in having a little girl, and he had wanted to see them before she was told about them, just to see if he'd actually like having this girl around in his house since his wife wasn't able to bare any children of her own.

"I'd just like to check and make sure though because you never know when you come to these kinds of places," the man started. "Besides, I had heard rumors and I would like to see for myself if they were actually true."

"What are these rumors, if I may ask," Fukami questioned, concerned that this rumor would be about Naruto, the demon in her mind, that was staying here. She didn't want any bad business because of him, but he always seemed to come into the loop somehow.

"It's just like squats out in the streets," he waved it off as he started walking up the stairs towards the room.

"Let me just check if it's locked," the owner suggested. "You never know with the attic really; I mean, I usually keep it locked just in case the children would be running around. I wouldn't want anything to happen to them. They are all sweethearts, and it would just break my heart if it were to happen, especially to Aiko. She's the cutest little thing." Aoi had noticed that the man had lingered when Aiko came in concern. She was only three, but every villager that came here loved her. It was always the demon brat that got in the way of her being adopted though. It was such a shame in Aoi's eyes.

Fukami wrapped the doorknob a couple of times, just to make a show that the door was locked (when it truly wasn't). "You see," Fukami smiled before she started walking down the stairs again, expecting the visitor to follow her. "The door is locked. Trust me when I say that you have nothing to—" She turned when she heard a noise behind her, and she watched as the man walked into the room. "Sir!" But it was too late.

"The Demon boy," he yelled as he quickly scurried down the stairs. She hustled up the stairs to find Naruto rubbing his eyes and looking confused as he lie in bed. She glared at him before she quickly ran after the visitor.

a minute later.

Naruto quickly tried to run down the stairs to escape the fury of the owner, but he was too late. Fukami came charging at him from the other end of the hallway, and he tried to get to his room as quickly as possible, but Fukami caught his leg as soon as he was going to enter the room.

"Get down here you little BRAT !" she yelled as she flung him behind her. He cried out in pain as soon as he hit his head. Tears started streaming down his face. "Don't you dare act like you can cry because I know that demons can't." She slapped him in the face, but that only increased his sobbing state. "Go."

"Wha—What," he sobbed his question, looking up at her with confusion and tears in his eyes. Fukami had trouble not believing the tears were real, but she kept thinking to herself that this was the demon of Konoha, and it had to get away from here.

"Leave this place, and never come back here again," she growled, shoving him towards the stairs that led downstairs. He quickly scurried off the floor and he started running toward the exit of the building, crying the whole way. The other children looked on him with pity as they saw him leave, and they all wished him the best of luck in the outside world, as this had never happened before to any of them.

"Wait please ! , I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to just don't leave me alone !" little Naruto begged for her to not kick him out.

"Don't worry , the hokage will find out what to do with you !" said Fukami then she slammed the door shut leaving the poor boy in the rain.

Flash back ended:

Naruto felt a hand on chest shaking him. Naruto slowly open his eyes and heard a female voice calling his name. Naruto's vision was fussy but when it cleared he saw Raven.

"Naruto are you okay ?" asked Raven.

Naruto slowly got up not knowing what just happened. Raven helped him up on his feet and she helped walk him inside.

Naruto and Raven walked down the stares heading to the main room. Naruto was disturbed about the memory he just remembered. He had forgotten that day when he was left alone . Naruto looked at Raven and it turns out she is the only one who truly understands him.

"Raven have you ever been left alone before when you were a child ?" said Naruto.

Raven nodded no. "No but my mother did abandon me once."

Naruto was shocked at the response. "Why ?"

Raven had a sad look in her face and only said one thing." My father !"

Naruto didn't understand the full story about Raven and her father but he knew it was a sensitive subject for her.

When Naruto and Raven got the main room they both gasped at what they saw. The Titans were on the floor ether dead or unconscious they couldn't tell.

All of a sudden Naruto and Raven felt a dart hit them and they clasped on the floor unconscious.

?:

Naruto slowly opened his eyes his vision was fussy at but then he realized he was strapped to a chair. He looked around and saw his new friends strapped to chairs just like he is. Naruto tried to struggle to get free but then he heard a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mate !" said a unknown british voice.

Naruto looked up and saw a man with a fancy Cane with red hair with small fancy glasses. The man was at least in his 30's or 40's Naruto couldn't tell. The wore a blue suit with a black tie with fancy new shoes. To Naruto this man seemed very strange.

The Titans slowly woke up and they noticed that they were captured. Robin looked up and saw a familiar face. "Mad Mod ?" said Robin.

"Hello again duckes ! As you can see your back in school !" said Mad Mod with a grin on his face. "And I see we also have a new student !" Made Made point the can at Naruto.

"Who the hell are you ?" said in raged Naruto.

"The names Mad Mod new student !" said Mad Mod then he pressed the button on his cane and chair started to electrocute Naruto. "AAAAAAAAAAATHHHH !"

"NARUTO !" yield Robin and Raven.

"Now things have changed since the last time you wankas came here so now things will more deferent then last time !" said The crazy red headed teacher.

"How are things deferent ? This is like a replay as last time ?" said Robin trying to get out.

" Oh you'll see !" said Mad Mod.

"Yo come on this is getting old !" said Cyborg.

" WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I"M GUNNA HANG YOU BY YOUR UNDERWEAR ON A FLAG POLL !" scream Naruto shaking the chair left and right.

"I would love to you see you try !" said Mad Mod but then thought bout it. "Uh scratch that I don't want to see you try !"

"ring !" ring !"

"Ah time to get to class duckes !" said Mad Mod while he press the button on his cane that open the trap doors then everybody fell in.

"EEEEEEEHHHH !" Starfire.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Cyborg

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !" Beastboy

"OOOooooooww !" Raven.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH" Robin.

"I'M GUNNA GET YOUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuu !" Naruto.

Naruto woke up and he was still setting on a chair. He noticed he was in a plain white room. He looked down and saw that he was on one plat form and the rest of the floor was cover in water and also infested with sharks.

"Alright Naruto Uzumaki class is now in sensation." said Mad Mod. Naruto looked around and didn't see Mad Mod anywhere.

"Now let see what makes you tick !" said Mad mod. The walls turned into some kind of weird twirlz.

Wha- what is this ? Is this some kind of Gen-jutsu ?" Naruto didn't pay atection and tried to get lose but he didn't want to tip over the chair because of the sharks. A kuni fell from his sleeves and landed on his hand and Naruto began to cut the rope. Naruto finally got free and saw a big air vent above him and it was big enough for him to fit in. He jumped high and busted the vent open than jump the second time got inside the vent.

"Oh Bollocks , I knew I should've covered that !" yield Mad Mod.

Naruto crawled around the air tunnel and final got found a way out. He saw light so he kicked the air vent and jumped out. Naruto looked around and notice that he was in the place that him and his friends were held in.

"Well Naruto I guess I underestimated you ! said Mad Mod who is nowhere to be found it was like his voice was in the air.

"WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS !" yield Naruto.

"Your friends are in class where you should be !" said Mad Mod. A big T.V screen came down from the ceiling turned on than Naruto saw Raven being strapped to a metal table with two round saws slowly coming down at her.

Raven tried to get free but for some reason she couldn't use her magic it was like this room she was in was mute to all magic.

"Let her go Mad Mod !" yield Naruto.

"If you want her so bad than come and get her." Mad mod said than Five door randomly appeared before Naruto.

"What the hell ? , How can I tell which one she's in ?" asked Naruto.

"Its up to you to find out ninja boy !"

Naruto had to follow his gut on this one in order to save Raven from getting her head sliced off. Naruto turned the nob from one of the doors and slowly open it. Naruto saw another door across the hallway so he walked towards the other door but than …..something happened.

Naruto started to feel very woozy and started to fell that sharp pain in his head again. Naruto fell on the floor unconscious again.

?:

(Warning this scene is a bit disturbing.)

Naruto woke up in a dark place and saw a spot light of Sakura and the rookie nine stareing at Naruto.

"S-Sakura ? , Kiba ? , Tenten ? , Choji ? said Naruto not believing what he was seeing. Naruto got up and walk toward his old friends. "Hinata , Shikamaru , Ino its me Naruto !" Naruto smiled with such joy but little did he know what he was seeing. Sakura stared at Naruto blankly and as matter of fact they all did.

"I'm glad you guys are here , I need your help a friend of mine named Raven is in trouble." The rookie nine just stood there and said nothing.

"Whats a matter with you guys its me Naruto your friend." Sakura graved Naruto's caller and stabbed Naruto in the gut. Naruto saw a lot blood coming out and Sakura pushed the glad deeper inside Naruto and took two hands and opened the cut wide open showing his organs.

"Su-Suk-er…..ga… rug …W-why ? Naruto couldn't believe what was happening Sakura just used her super strength to open his body.

"Sorry you had to find out this way Naruto but we were never your friends and no matter how much you tried to win our friendship it couldn't erase the memories of our loved ones who died fifteen years ago." said Sakura not feeling any putty of what she just did.

"Hig…..ga….ger….I'm…s-so…sorr-…..Huh." Naruto couldn't talk with the river of blood coming out of his mouth and the pain he just experience.

"Naruto you do realize that you are a slave to the leaf village wright ?" said Sakura. Thats what jinuriki are Naruto they are slaves to there village and its in possible for them to become hokage however Gaara from the hidden Sand was lucky but you on the other hand its not likely." said Sakura.

"N-No….co-….please." Naruto tried to speak but it was too much pain and blood and he felt very cold like death himself was about to touch him.

"I think it would be better for you to be put down right away." said Sakura than she punched Naruto through his chest and pulled his heart out.

"GAAAA ! , uh….!" those were Naruto's last words before he died.

Flash back:

"Are you sure I can't convince you to reconsider and did you have to kick out Naruto and leaving him all alone?" Sarutobi sighed into his hands as he stared at the young, and obviously fuming, woman in front of him. In all his years as Hokage, that boy was hands down the greatest challenge of his career.

"Absolutely not! Either he goes, or I do!" Fukami eyes flicked over her face, analyzing every last detail, from the slight blush that was just barely visible on her cheeks, to the look of violation and sheer rage in her eyes. The better part of five decades of ninja training told him that the boy had seriously over-stepped the line this time.

"What, exactly, has he done wrong this time?"

"What did he do? He didn't have to do anything its just because of the demon the other children can't get adopted !" The woman screamed back at him before her hands clamped swiftly over her mouth in realization of what she had just yelled out loud.

"Fukami, I've told you before not to call Naruto a demon in my presence."

"Forgive me Hokage but if you will not do something about this, then I have to resign."

"I don't think we need to be that hasty. I'll deal with the situation first thing in the morning. Now for the time being, please return to the orphanage. It's not safe to leave the children unsupervised like this after all."

"Of course, Hokage." Fukami bowed low and hurried out of his office.

An hour later the hokage found Naruto outside of the orphanage curled up like a ball trying to keep warm from last night's rain.

"Naruto ?"

"Old man !" Naruto literally flung himself out of the corner he was huddled in and wrapped his arms around Hiruzen with an almost frightening speed. The boy had amazing talent, if only he could learn to control it...

"Hello, Naruto-chan." He wrapped one hand around the boy and ruffled his unruly hair with the other. He really did look exactly like his father... It was such a shame that he couldn't put everyone in their place by revealing his heritage.

"Naruto, how would you like to leave here and live on your own?" He had to repress a grimace when he watched Naruto's eyes brighten at the prospect of getting out of the orphanage. No four year old boy should feel that living on his own is an improvement.

"Really? That would be AWESOME!" Naruto shouted and jumped into the air, much to Hiruzen's delight at seeing the boy bounce back from whatever had happened the night before.

"Alright then let's go get you an apartment." He smiled down at the boy as he led him to the way.

And hour later they got their."This is amazing! You mean I really get to stay here? I don't have to ever go back to the orphanage?" Naruto shouted excitedly as he bounced around the modest apartment. It wasn't much, it certainly wasn't anything spectacular, but it was a roof over his head and everything inside at least functioned.

"That's right, Naruto. This can be your apartment if you want, but you'll need to take care of it, alright?" He gave the boy a small smile as he watched his head bob up and down.

"I want to be a ninja just like you, old man" Naruto smiled as he ran around his new apartment. He still couldn't believe he didn't have to spend any more time in that filthy orphanage where everyone hated him. Things were finally looking up.

"Of course, Naruto. I'll see to it that you're on the roaster for the next class at the academy."

"Hey old man? Does this mean I can do what I want now?" asked Naruto.

"To a degree Naruto, but I'll have people checking in on you from time to time. You won't see them, but we'll be watching you, so try not to get into trouble, okay?" He gave the boy a small smile.

"Bye Naruto and I hope you have a better live for now on."

"Um old man , who were my parents ?" asked Naruto.

The hokage said nothing but walked away.

Naruto was hungry. It had been a week since he got his apartment, and the food that the Hokage and he had gotten was gone, and the old man wasn't supposed to visit again for another three days. Left with no other option, Naruto had to venture out and go shopping on his own. Thankfully, the Hokage had thought to leave him his allowance for the month, so he at least had a little bit of money he could use to buy groceries with.

After making sure the door to his apartment was securely closed and locked, Naruto began making his way toward the market district. He smiled at everyone he met; sometimes he even waved at them as he passed. To him life could not get any better, but he completely failed to notice all of the glares he was getting in return.

The first stall Naruto decided to stop at was a small fruit stand. He always did love apples; at least he loved the few he had managed to get from the other kid's lunches when they weren't looking. Naruto spotted a bright red juicy looking one and picked it up.

"Excuse me miss, how much does this apple cost?" Naruto had to repeat himself a few times before the elderly woman running the stall heard him and turned around.

"They're not for sale!" The women gave him a cold stare and snatched the apple out of his hands.

"What? But you just sold one a few minutes ago!" His confusion was written across his face as he tried to figure out what was wrong with this crazy old lady.

"They're not for sale, _to you_." The woman repeated herself, putting extra emphasis on the last couple words.

"Why? I just wanted to buy an apple..." Naruto couldn't figure out why she just wouldn't sell him an apple.

"Get lost!" In the time that he had spent thinking, the woman had come around her stall and was brandishing a broom. Naruto had to duck a few times to avoid it as he made a hasty exit, the yells of the crazy lady following him the entire way.

"Jeez... I just wanted an apple. Maybe the other stores will be better." At least he hoped they would be.

Sadly, luck was not on Naruto's side, and every place he went, he received similar treatment. One person even threw rotten vegetables at him! He was starting to think that everyone just hated him, but he had finally found a stand that was willing to sell him some food. It cost him his entire month's worth of allowance, but he was now happily strolling back to his new apartment with a large bag under each arm. Naruto was so happy to have some real food that he wasn't paying attention at all to where he was going, and walked right into someone's leg, dropping his bags in the process.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry... I wasn't looking in front of me. I didn't mean to bump into you mister." The man stared down at the boy who had just knocked into him. He knew the boy looked familiar, but he wasn't able to place him until he noticed the whisker shaped scars on his cheeks.

"Sorry? I don't think you're sorry enough, Demon!" The man shouted as he walked over to Naruto's groceries and stomped on them.

"My food! Now what am I supposed to eat?" Naruto watched with tears in his eyes as the man ground his entire month's worth of money and food into the dusty street.

"You should have thought about that before you slammed into me. Maybe this will teach you some damn manners!" The man laughed and gave the bags one last kick for good measure before strolling down the street as if nothing had happened, leaving Naruto to salvage whatever was left.

All of his food in the bags was ruined, and the few things that had rolled out of the way were muddy and getting kicked around by the heavy foot traffic. In the end, he wasn't even able to salvage a single item that he had bought. Hungry and broke, Naruto ran towards his apartment complex, tears streaming down his face as he tried to put as much distance between him and the street his food was now laying in. He was so upset that he completely missed the intersection his street was on, and kept on running. Now hopelessly lost, he finally collapsed in the alley next to some sort of food stand.

"Ayame ? Could you go take out the garbage for me please?"

"Sure thing Dad!"

Naruto had heard the voices, but they didn't really register with him. The only word he had really heard was 'dad' and that had just sent him into another fit of crying. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even see the teenage girl throw a bag of garbage over his head and into the barrel next to him.

"Oh my! Daddy, there's a boy back here, and he's crying!"

"What? Better bring him inside dear, no sense in him crying out in some dirty old alley when he can do it in here and at least be up off of the ground!" The older voice from before called back out to his daughter.

"Alright!" The girl yelled back in response before turning back to the sobbing mass of blond hair in front of her. "Hey, you alright?" She gently nudged the boy, who seemed to not even notice she was there.

"I'm talking to you, ya know! The least you could do is respond!" Ayame shook the boy's shoulder a little harder to try and get a response from him. She was hoping to get him to look up at her, but instead he just flinched away from her hand and curled up even tighter.

"Fine! Be that way, but I'm not just going to let you sit out here in the dirt. You're coming inside whether you like it or not!" She reached out and gently tried to pick the boy up. He resisted at first, but when he realized he had nowhere to go he gave up and let the girl carry him inside.

"Here he is dad... I don't know what's wrong with him though. He wouldn't even look at me when I talked to him. He didn't even respond. I had to pick him up just to get him to move at all." She gently placed the curled up boy onto the stool in the corner and sat down next to him, amazed at how he managed to balance on the stool yet stay curled up at the same time.

"Come on now, can you tell us what's wrong?" The older man asked from across the counter as he looked down at the obviously upset child.

"I like your shirt. Is that a frog?" Ayame rubbed his back gently in an attempt to cheer him up. She was absolutely delighted to see his head nod slightly in response to her question.

"My name's Ayame. What's yours?"

"Na...Naruto" Naruto sniffled, his head still buried in his arms.

"That's such a pretty name. Can you tell us why you're so upset, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto shook his head violently, almost slipping off of the stool in the process.

"Naruto, no one here is going to be mad at you. I promise." Naruto immediately looked up into the eyes of the older man.

"You... You promise?"

"I do. My name is Teuchi." The man nodded. He looked nice enough. His short brown hair was just starting to streak with gray, and his eyes were warm and welcoming, unlike the usual cold stares that he normally got.

"Some... Some guy... ruined all of my food... and now... now I don't have anything to eat." The boy managed to choke out between sobs.

"That's horrible!" Ayame commented as she tried to comfort the blond.

"No one should treat a child like that..." Teuchi knew the reason of course, but that wasn't an excuse to heap abuse onto an innocent child. "Tell you what... How about I cook you up my super-special ramen?"

"I... I don't have any money... I spent... spent it all on that food..."

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. This one is on the house." Teuchi's heart almost broke at the look of sheer relief that spread over the boy's face.

"Thank you, Teuchi" Naruto bowed low in his seat, his forehead almost touching the counter. He usually hated having to 'be polite', but Teuchi was the first person to show him any kindness at all outside of the old man, so he felt that he deserved it.

"Now now, enough of that. Teuchi is just fine." The man laughed. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll have your ramen ready." The man added as he turned around to begin work.

"Are you feeling better now, Naruto ?" Ayame asked as she got her first good look at the boy. He would have been extremely cute if it weren't for the weird whisker shaped scars on his face and the fact that his clothes were way too large for his malnourished frame.

"A little..." Naruto nodded.

"That's good. Why don't you come in back with me, and we'll get you cleaned up while Dad works on your lunch, okay?" Ayame quickly glanced at her father to make sure it was alright before grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him back into the small house that was attached to the back of the stand.

"Here we go. Why don't you go wash up while I clean these for you?" Ayame asked as she opened the door to their bathroom. Naruto nodded, and handed her his torn shirt and his muddy pants before closing the door.

"Dad... His clothes are all torn up and ripped... like more than a little street fight would get them."

"I think we still have some of your little cousin's clothes in those boxes in the closet. Why don't you see if you can find something that will fit him? No one should have to walk around in ripped clothing."

"Sure thing, Dad." Ayame nodded and ran off in search of a decent set of clothes for the boy.

Naruto was in heaven. He never got to have a hot bath. The orphanage always made him rinse off outside, and the water in his apartment was always ice cold. He considered staying in there longer than was necessary, but he didn't want to overstep the hospitality of the first people that didn't seem to hate him, so he decided to hurry and clean up as fast as possible.

After he finished drying off, he found two piles of clothes sitting just outside of the bathtub.

"Are you done already, Naruto ?" Ayame's voice called from behind the door.

"Uh-huh."

"I washed your clothes for you, but you should put on the other set in there. They're some of my cousin's extra clothes, and they'll probably fit you better than what you were wearing." Naruto looked down at the second set of clothes next to his before putting them on and walking back out to the front of the stand.

"You look so much better now, Naruto !" Ayame smiled as she looked the boy over. He was wearing a plain navy blue t-shirt, and a pair of tan shorts. They weren't much, but they were clean and free of holes.

"Your hair is sticking up though..." Ayame commented as she tried to flatten his unusually spiky hair, only to have it stick right back up again. "It just doesn't stay flat does it?" Naruto shook his head as Teuchi set a large steaming bowl of ramen down in front of him.

Naruto stared down at the bowl in front of him; the smell alone was driving his senses wild. It was like something out of one of his dreams, the way the meat and vegetables floated lazily in the rich broth and the noodles glistened in the early afternoon sun, it was absolutely perfect.

"Thank you so much." The ramen looked so appetizing he had almost forgotten to thank the man for the meal.

Formalities out of the way, Naruto looked around in search of something to eat it with. They certainly wouldn't appreciate him inhaling it like some sort of wild animal. To his dismay, he could only find chopsticks, something he had precious little practice in using as the orphanage had always made him use his hands instead.

Shakily, Naruto lifted a pile of noodles to his mouth, only to have them slip out of his chopsticks at the last second. His second try was only marginally better than his first, but this time he at least managed to get a bite of some of it.

"Naruto... Do you want some help?" Ayame had noticed the awkward way he was holding his chopsticks and the look of frustration on his face as yet another mouthful of noodles slipped back into the bowl. Naruto, however, just shook his head as he tried once again to eat his meal.

"Dad... do we have a fork, or something? Maybe that would be easier for him..." Ayame asked her father as she watched the boy try again.

"No! I'm going to do this!" Naruto shouted as he speared a piece of meat with one of his chopsticks.

"Here, at least let me show you how to hold them properly." Ayame slipped behind the young blond and adjusted the thin pieces of wood in his hand, showing him how to move them so he wouldn't drop everything.

"See? Isn't that better?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically, having finally gotten the hang of it, and dug into the remainder of his meal with gusto.

"That was the best food I've ever tasted!" Naruto exclaimed as he set the, now empty, bowl back onto the counter.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." Teuchi smiled at him.

"I sure did! Hey... Umm... Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, Naruto . What can I help you with?"

"Umm... Well... I'm kind of lost. I don't know how to get back to my apartment from here."

"Of course! Ayame , why don't you show him how to get back home?" Teuchi waited for his daughter to nod in agreement.

"There! That's settled then. Oh, I almost forgot, you said you were out of food right?" Naruto nodded.

"Then take this. I can't let my newest customer walk out of my stand knowing that he's walking home to an empty fridge!" Teuchi smiled as he put a pair of plastic bags full of food on the counter.

"I... Thank you." Naruto nodded as he left with Ayame to find his apartment.

Flash back ended:

Naruto got up and herd a Raven calling for help. Naruto open the door and saw Raven still strapped to the table.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here !" said Naruto. Naruto pulled switch that tuned off the saws coming at Raven.

Naruto used his kuni to cut the straps and Raven was free. Raven lunched a hug at Naruto who was glad Raven was safe and sound.

"Come on Raven , we need to save the others." said Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Shippuden Rise of the Teen Titans.

Then I can edit for you, and maybe try to add stuff in.

Chapter 6: Punch the Teacher

But first, it's time for…

NARUTO and TEEN TITANS SHORT STORY!

(Beastboy's room)

"Knock"… "knock"… "knock'

Beastboy: "Come in."

Naruto: "Hey Beastboy! What are you doing?"

Beastboy: "I'm playing Halo 3 on X-Box. Wanna try?"

Naruto: "No thanks I... Hey Beastboy! What the hell is this?"

Beastboy: "Naruto! Don't touch that!"

Naruto: "OH MY GOD! HAHAHA! IS THIS ONE OF THOSE "MY LITTLE PONY" DOLLS!?"

Beastboy: "Th-that's not mine y-you should leave!"

Raven: "You have got to be kidding me Beastboy!"

Beastboy: "Whaaat?! When did you get here Raven?"

Naruto: "HA HA HA HEE HEE HEE OH MY GOD THIS IS SO FUNNY I-I CANT STOP…..I-I THINK I'M GONNA THROW UP!"

Beastboy: "Uh-oh...!"

Naruto: "BLEARGH!"

Raven: "Ew!"

-The end-

-Now for the real story-

Naruto and Raven ran to the room they were at before. When they got there, they saw an army of men dressed in old, red, british military clothing with submachine guns and bonnets. The soldier's eyes looked very bizarre like they were brain washed or something.

"HA ha ha ! You didn't honestly think I was going to make this easy on you blonde !" said Mad Mod who is still nowhere to be found.

"Naruto get behind me NOW!" said Raven while creating a black force field. Naruto got behind Raven's force field before the bullets hit Naruto. Every single bullet bounced off the force field. Naruto jumped high up in the air and threw five knives with chakra blades which they cut the steel metal of the guns in half. Five of the soldiers had their guns sliced in half. In a flash Naruto kicked one soldier in the face and the other soldier in the ribs. Raven used her power to pick up the six of the solders and bash them into each other.

One of the solders charged Naruto with a sword and tried to stab Naruto, but matter how many times he tried to kill the ninja, Naruto just dodged them like they were nothing. The soldier was still trying to kill Naruto until Raven shot the soldier with a ball of black energy.

Raven found herself surrounded by red coated solders. When the soldier all charged at her she spun really fast and became a huge tornado of darkness. Every soldier that was sucked into the twister and became as stiff as a board.

"Wow, what did you do to them ?" asked Naruto who was surprised by such a attack.

"They saw extreme horror inside the twister before their eyes that even their brain couldn't take it. Its a spell I can use to knock them from Mad Mod's control." said Raven cracking her neck side to side.

"Well, Well I guess I underestimated you again didn't I? But don't stop kiddies, because there are a lot more doors to be opened."said Mad Mod.

"He's right Raven! We have to keep going." said Naruto walking towards another door.

Naruto and Raven picked one of doors and manage to find a room with Cyborg and Beastboy strapped into metal chairs.

"Yo, Naruto! Raven! Get us out of here!" yelled Cyborg.

"Not so fast kids! I made easy for you, Naruto, but this is where it gets tricky!" said Mad Mod.

Four giant metal cups things came down by two giant metal hands and butted Beastboy and Cyborg in them and than the giant robotic hands shift the cups to one side and the other in a very fast paste. The metal robotic hand stopped and the four giant metal cups where they were lined perfectly.

"So here's how the game works: All you have to do is guess which cup has your friends! You get three tries. However if you guess wrong all three tries... a trap door will open and your friend will fall into a dark room full of spikes! Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention you see than metal floor form your standing on ? If you use your powers to cheat you get an extreme electric shock and that counts as a try as well." said Mad Mod.

"Oh shit!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto I can read Cyborg and Beastboy's minds to tell which cups is which." Raven whispered in Naruto's ear.

Raven close her eyes and tried to focus on which cup has Beastboy and Cyborg but than.

"You are cheating~" said Mad Mod evilly.

Naruto : "AAAAAAAHHHHHH !"

Raven : "AAAAAAAAHHHHH !"

Naruto and Raven got electrocuted but the metal form. It seemed the metal could stop any sort of super power, magic and even chakra.

"R-Raven are…you o-okay ?" asked Naruto trying to get up on his feet.

"Y-yeah I-i'm fine." said Raven.

"Now you get two tries now, Ha hahahahaha!" said Mad Mod.

"Dang it! I guess we have no choice but to just guess." said Naruto, helping Raven up.

Naruto was never really good at this type of games, but luck was always on his side when it game to gambling. Naruto began to sweat at the pressure he was having right now. "Oh man !"

Naruto closed his eyes tightly than pointed at a random cup. The giant robotic hand lifted up the cup and it was Beastboy.

"Wow, what a relief !" said Naruto wiping off the sweat from his forehead.

"You're telling me." said Raven nodding her head agreeing. Raven flew towards Beastboy and untied him.

"Okay now for Cyborg." said Naruto pointing that the up on the wright. The robotic hand lifted up the cup on the right and nothing was in it.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Naruto.

"HAHA! Now, you get one last try." yelled Mad Mod.

There where two cups left, and Naruto knew Cyborg was in one of them, but which one? Naruto had to make a hasty discussion with himself in order to save Cyborg. And that is called "Guessing.".

Naruto pointed at the cup on the left and it revealed Cyborg.

"Wow, that was close." said Naruto.

"Sheesh, Naruto, if I haven't known better I'd say this is the first time me seeing you being a pussy!" said Cyborg grinning.

"Shut up Cy!" said Naruto.

A moment later, Naruto, Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy both made it to the main room where they first saw Mad Mod.

"Okay, now we need to save Starfire. I have a feeling its this door right here." said Naruto while walking in the next door with Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy following him.

At the next room they saw huge glass box with wires connected to it filled with water. Naruto looked gasp as he saw inside the glass box Starfire chained. Starfire was drowning in there and they needed to get her out of there before its too late.

"So heres how the game goes , one of you would have to go in there and find the key underneath the rubber balls below Starfire but you have to it in fifteen seconds before I give both of you a big electricshock.

"Let me ask Mad Mod why are you doing this ?" asked Naruto.

"Thats a stupid question sunny , isn't it obvious…. I'm trying to kill you !" replied Mad Mod.

"There is no point for reasoning him Naruto he's just insane." said Raven.

"Yeah , beside nothing he douse makes sense." said Beastboy

"Alright enough talking we have to get Starfire out of there , I'll go !" said Naruto than he jumped in.

Nauro swam down at the bottom of the box to reach the rocks. Naruto searched for the key and when he found it he unlocked Starfire's coffs than Starfire grabbed Naruto and flew him out before they were electrocuted.

Starfire setted Naruto down and gave him a bone crushing hug. "OOooH , Thank you friend Naruto I would of died if it wasn't for you !" said Starfire with joy.

"S-Star-F-Fire …GRR…your hurting …m-me !" said Naruto who immediately pushed Starfire off of him.

"Oh sorry Naruto." said Starfire felling gently.

"Okay now we have Starfire , Beastboy , Cyborg and Raven so that leaves…Robin !" said Naruto trying to figure out who's here.

"Alright lets go Naruto" said Raven.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Shippuden Rise Of The Teen Titans

Chapter 7 Schools out:

Naruto and the Teen Titans went to go save Robin. He was being held in some kind of special room. When Naruto and the others arrived they saw Robin through a glass window. They noticed the boy wonder was bound to an electric chair in room filled with some kind of toxic gas. Robin was struggling to hold his breath as long as he could.

"Alrighty then chaps! Now the game is simple you see the gas mask over there? One of you blokes has to answer three riddles and each riddle you solve will open a lock keeping Robin from getting up from his seat, but be careful because from the looks of it I don't Robin can hold his breath any longer." said Mad Mod smugly.

"I'll go this time." said Starfire putting on the gas mask, only to be stopped by Raven.

"Wait Star, no offense but I don't think you're used to doing riddles." said Raven pulling it off of her. "Maybe one of us should do it."

"Well count me out, no way I'm gonna be responsible for Robin's death." said Beast-Boy

"Then I'll go!" said Raven, putting on the mask. When she was about to go in she was stopped by Naruto's words.

"Be careful Raven , There is no way I'm losing another friend."

Raven was touched by his kind words. Nodding once quickly, she went inside. Raven was standing right beside Robin who was still holding his breath. She was ready to answer the riddle.

"Alright first Riddle is: What has the following in common - hemming, basting, pearling, and tagging? asked Mad Mod.

Raven thought for a moment than it finally came to her. " Needlework!" exclaimed Raven. The lock on Robin's left hand opened.

"Alright, second question: What goes bump in the night and fights crime in his sight? He wears a mask to hide his true self and hide in the shadows to protect himself ?" asked Mad Mod.

Raven thought for a moment. She knew who it was but couldn't figure out what until she took a look at Robin. "Batman!"she said. The second lock opened, this time on Robin's right hand.

"Alright, third question" said Mad Mod getting annoyed. "What are the chilliest 12 inches in the world?"

Raven was clueless as to what it might be. "Uh…Um."

Naruto thought for a moment , he may not have been the brightest person in the world, but despite what his old friends used to say he was not stupid. A figurative light bulb lit up and Naruto banged on the window to get Raven's attention. "Raven it's cold feet!" yelled the blonde ninja.

Raven heard what Naruto said and started to answer it. "Cold Feet!" said Raven. The lock holding Robing by his chest opened and Robin ran to the door and got out of the room.

Robin was starting to breath like crazy, taking deep breaths to fill his oxygen deprived lungs.

"Okay…..just give me a minute to…..rest." But before he could lay down, Starfire gave her lover a bone crushing hug. "Robin I was so worried about you , I don't what would I do if something happened to you" said Starfire.

"Stafire….. S-stop !" yield Robin. Stafire stetted him back down and when Robin notice the whole gang was here he knew there was only one thing left. "Alright , lets give that mother fucker what coming to him!" shouted Robin. Naruto and the gang when to the main room to find Mad Mod.

When They got there nobody was there. Naruto stood in front of the group and yield out "Alright you coward come out and show yourself!"

"Gladly!" said Mad Mod as he landed in front of them. Mad Mod was wearing a giant blue suit of

armor with a british flag. He had a mini gun on the right and a chain saw on the left and had two laser cannons one on each shoulder.

"Ready!" said Mad Mod with an evil grin.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin shouted as he got out his extendable staff and the others geared up. Naruto summoned five shadow clones, Cyborg readied his cannon, and Beastboy changed into an elephant.

Mod started by having his robot strike out at the Titans and Shinobi, but all of them evaded it. He then began to fire missiles, half were intercepted by Starfire's starbolts, and the others were redirected by Raven's magic.

The malicious brit growled as he was shot at by Cyborg's Sonic blasts, but his armor held up enough for him not to be hurt too badly. He decided to try and go for the group's newbie.

Moving the suit faster, he shot another volley of missiles at Naruto, who threw paper bomb shuriken, making the projectiles explode before they could reach him.

There was a large smokescreen as a result.

"I could use some help over here!" shouted Naruto as it began to clear. Mad Mod could see Robin and Raven at his side, and all of his clones had apparently been destroyed in the explosion.

Before he could attack, Beastboy rammed him, while he started to fall, the redheaded enemy grabbed and tossed Beast boy, who yelled as he fell from the sky and reverted back to his human body. When Starfire went to catch him, Mod pressed a button in his suit that had his British Flag emit an electrical net. It caught the Tamaranean and the shapeshifter.

"Ha! Gotcha!" he shouted, whn he had his shoulder cannons shot off by Cyborg and he was hit by a couple of Robin's explosive disks. He was starting to take some serious damage.

The three remaining Titans and Naruto looked to each other.

"We better finish this fast and help BB and Star, any plans?" Cyborg asked as he joined them.

"Yeah, you and Raven cover Naruto and I, we're going in!" Robin shouted as he and Naruto both approached the maniacal brit at top speed.

Mad Mod did everything he could to shoot at the two of them, avoiding every attack Cyborg or Raven threw at him as a distraction.

"You're clever ducky, but I'm not gonna let you get over on me!" he shouted as he took precise aim. With a yell Naruto and Robin jumped into the air and threw two projectiles each at him. Mod saw that they were just normal birdarangs and shuriken and couldn't harm his armor. As they flew he managed to shoot the two of them in the chest. "Ha!"

Just as Mod began to gloat though, there was were two puffs of smoke. Naruto and Robin were fakes!

"Huh?!"

A second later the birdrangs and shuriken revealed themselves to be Naruto and three clones.

"We got you! Now Raven!" Naruto shouted. Instantly, Raven recited her magical mantra.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Mad Mod's entire suit was held in place as Raven's magic overtook it. Helpless, Mod watched as Naruto and his clones prepared two large wind balls.

"HERE IT COMES! DOUBLE ODAMA RASENGAN!"

A second later the two attacks hit his armored robot's main body on either side of the britis flag. Both arms and the lower par of it's body were gone now from the assault.

'What?! Impossible! How did you do that?" Mod shouted as he tried desperately to get anything n his suit to work. It was useless though.

"Simple Mod, when you fired those missiles at me I came up with a plan to stop you," Naruto began as he smirked. "Raven thought I was hurt, so she telepathically contacted me. I let her know I was okay but at the time I had a plan that I needed her to tell the others. I changed myself into a shuriken and I had three of my clones turn into weapons while the last became Robin before the smoke cleared. Raven gave me and my clones back up while Cyborg broke your lasers.

"Well what happened to the real Robin?" he asked as he got his staff, he as going to try and use it to make an illusion so he could escape, when he felt someone grab it away.

"I was here to get you in case you tried any funny business. Though thanks to you I had to help Starfire and Beast boy." The boy wonder explained, his two other allies behind him.

"By the way dude, so not cool." Beastboy said to Mod, " Though Naruto's plan was pretty awesome."

"Beastboy's right, you did great Naruto." Robin said, cuffing Mod so he couldn't escape.

"Aw shucks, it was nothing. I couldn'tve done it unless Raven was there to explain it, or to get Cyborg to help out."

"It was nothing." Raven said gently, trying to hide a slight blush from the others. Naruto then approached Mad Mod, cracked his knuckles and smiled.

"Now tell us How to get out of here ? ,or I really am gonna hang you on a pole by your underwear." threaten by Naruto Mad Mod click on his cain and than a lader came out from a trap door up above them. Naruto and his new friend went up and when they got up they notice that they were in a abandon school, the school was called The Strages Acadmey.

It was a high school that was shut down after the fires happened and it was the School Raven use to go to three years ago.

"What the fuck is this place ?" said Cyborg.

"Its the Strages Academy , I use to be a student here" said Raven trying not to remember the life she had back than.

"The Stragest Academy ? Thats a weird name." said Naruto as he reached the Exit.

Naruto shield his eyes as the sun light was beaming right at his face. Naruto's friends fallowed him as it finally time to get out of Mad Mods stupid game world.

"You know Naruto, I can't thank you enough for your help." said Robin.

"Its nothing and you know what I think home can wait , now lets go save the other Titans." said Naruto as him and his friend walked with a very old Mad Mod with them.

"I'm getting to old for this shit !" said Mad Mod.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Shippuden Rise of the Teen Titans.

Chapter 8: Things Get Darker

Raven's dreams/memories:

Rachel's Dorm Room:

Rachel Roth woke up from her nap and got out of bed. She putted her cloth on and got her things ready for school. Her room was messy but she didn't care she kinda liked it that way and besides it was a waste of time for her. Rachel went out the door and walked to school and tried to avoid people staring at her. She doesn't know why but some people don't treat goths with respect nor do they with Emos well actually emo people are an understatement but why goths , its didn't matter as long as people don't know her denomic powers. When Rachel finally got there she heard some one calling her name.

"Yo , Rachel !" yield the tall blonde headed boy with his cap slit to the side and with head phones around his neck.

The boy stopped next to Raven and took a breather. "Huh , Huh , Rachel its Bret…ga….remember me ? asked Bret trying to catch his breath.

"Oh yeah I remember your the boy from the orientation right ?" asked Rachel wiping her hair.

"Yeah , so it looks like you and me will have Mr. Wight for english class . Wow what I a bummer." said Bret with a grin.

Why ? , Is it because he talked down to you like a baby ?" asked Rachel with a playful smile.

"What ? , no I-I never said that and beside why would I , said Bret scratching the back of he's head.

" Well he is a weirdo" said Rachel walking away. Bret fallowed her to school and tried to get her attention again.

"So Um I hope your not thinking negative of me with the miss understand." said Bret trying to get forgiveness.

"Why would I ?" said Raven giving him a smile. "You do know I was just playing with you back there right ?"

"Oh um actually no , I'm not good with jokes. Hehe !" said Bret as him and Rachel got to school.

They walked in the hall way and tried to get passed the other kids in their way. "So I see your into Ninjas." said Rachel looking at Bret's key chain.

"Oh yeah i do thank you for noticing." said Bret wiping the sweat from his head.

"You know your first shy boy I have ever encountered" said Rachel.

"Really ? , I'm that readable ?" asked Bret scratching his head again. Rachel nodded her head and notice she was late for her first period. (class period Not the personal period you sicko !)

Rachel got to her class and saw her classmates already in there seats. Rachel sat down right next to a girl with strange hair.

"Hey , Names Angelina what yours ? asked The girl.

"Rachel , Rachel Roth !" The Goth girl replied.

"I see we both have Mr. Wight , man I hope you have a better chance than me." said Angelina.

"Why would you say that." asked Rachel.

"This guy is so up tight I can't even stand him and he give out the most hardest test in the hole school district." said Angelina who slammed her head at her own desk.

"Oh common , I think your overreacting their is no way this guy is bad than any other teacher." said Rachel. Rachel and Angelina were talking amongst each other about what times of activates there were in this school and also talking about boys.

End of dream:

Raven woke up and she heard Robin knocking at her door. "Raven come on we got to go !" said Robin. Raven putted the over her head and push it against her face. "Oh fuck me !" said Raven.

Naruto and the Teen were gonna get in the car until Naruto asked "Hey , can I drive ?"

Cyborg looked at him. " Um have you ever drove before ?" asked Cyborg not knowing if it was a good idea.

"HA , about a million times !" said Naruto who was confidant on driving the T-Car.

"Um Naruto are you sure you can drive ?" asked Robin getting on his Motorcycle.

"Believe it !" replied Naruto.

"I rather not." said Beast Boy

"Um okay I guess you can drive" Cyborg handed Naruto the keys to the car. Starfire , Beastboy and Raven got in the car and Cyborg was shot gun. Naruto putted the key in and turned it. The car came to life as Naruto push his foot on the accelerator.

"Alright Still City her we come !" yield Naruto as accidentally had the thing on reverse and rammed the car backwards and crashed.

"…..Get in the back…now !" said a angry Cyborg.

two hours later.

Naruto was siting between Starfire and Raven as they were looking out the windows and watching the sea before their eyes. Cyborg was still a little upset with Naruto crashing his car but he'll get over it soon. Day and Night passed and made some stop to get something to eat however Naruto disappointed that there isn't any ramon anywhere except Cheese Burger which is no stranger to him because he sees Kiba eating that stuff but who knew burgers came from America , Naruto never even heard of a country called America except when he first got here of course. They made gas stops and they stopped one time to a hotel to sleep and than back on the road again.

One morning Naruto found himself sleeping on Raven's shoulder. He shot up and hoped Raven didn't notice.

"What was the last time you brush your teeth ?" asked Raven getting up from her nap.

"Um Sorry , I didn't mean to sleep on you." said Naruto hoping she wasn't angry. "Just don't hit me okay ?"

Raven looked at him confused. "Why would I do that ?"

"Well , I just have a bad experience with girls thats all" said Naruto.

"Well you must of ran into a lot of bitches where you came from." said Raven as she layed her head on Naruto's shoulder which made Naruto blushed.

"So tell me Naruto who was your first friend when you were a little kid ? " asked Raven as she closed her eyes. Naruto stared out into space and he tried to remember but than all of a sudden the sharp pain in his head came back and he closed his eyes asleep.

Flash back:

Naruto was six year old now. Naruto was still getting glares at him but now he notice something the Hokages always get respect no matter what so what if he became Hokage ? Maybe the first day at the academy could be his chance to shine. Many villager have heard about this and tried to demand the Hokage to not let Naruto be a shinobi but the Hokage just ignored there concern. Soon things will change, and he would have friends, people would stop treating him like a virus that they could catch if they should stand too close or look at him too long.

It was his first day at the academy and he was the new student. Naruto walked in and walked in the hallways to find his class room. He slipped into the crowd of adults, noticing that the adults shifted position to shield their children from him. Determined not to let the usual treatment get to him today of all days, upon entering the classroom took a seat directly in the center, unfortunately the parents still managed to steer the others away from him leaving a wide girth of absence all around him.

Parents stood behind their seated children until a man with a scare across his face dismissed them. Turning to the class the man smiled warmly. "Now that the formalities are over with, let's begin, My name is Iruka Umino and I will be your sensei from now until you graduate from this academy." Iruka glanced down at his attendance list noticing the name he had hoped would be removed was still present mocking him as the ink caught the light. He looked up matching the name with the face of his new pupil, the subject in question was grinning like a moron, _figures_. "Announce your presence when I call your name." Iruka instructed, starting to call out names.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

A loud yell of "HERE!" brought Iruka back to the present where a grinning Naruto Uzumaki had his hand along with half his body in the air. How can this kid maintain such an energy level? The chunin wondered, noting the looks on Naruto's classmates that clearly said they all thought the boy insane.

Naruto sat back down, still grinning, oblivious to the 'is this guy nuts' looks he was receiving.A dog barked at the name ' Kiba Inuzuka' and its owner shouted 'don't you forget about Akamaru'. Whispers broke out at the name ' Sasuke' and several girls let out high-pitched squeals that went ignored by the boy as he rasied a calm hand. Iruka-sensei had to call for ' Hinata Hyuuga' two times before noticing the blue haired girl in the back. As role call continued with 'Chouji Amakichi ' a chubby boy who raised a bag of chips into the air. Ending with a silence for ' Shikamaru Nara' who was sleeping silently in his seat and had to be shaken awake by Chouji.

For the next hour Iruka-sensei lectured them about the classroom rules and chakra nature and what it meant to be shinobi. Naruto's attention didn't last two minutes. It seemed the only one paying close attention was the pink haired girl Sakura, was taking rapid notes on everything Iruka said, no matter that see wrote in crayon. The rest of the morning the only thing Naruto heard was that shuriken training started after lunch at which he and the rest of the class whooped in celebration.

Picking up on their parent's earlier unease the other students kept their distance during the lunch period, the occasional fearful glance was al that kept Naruto from approaching them himself. What Naruto didn't notice was the shy blue Hyuuga was watching him, not with fear, anger, hatred, or any of the usual treatment, but with shy curiosity.

End of Flash Back:

Naruto woke up and found Raven was still sleeping on his shoulder. For the first time he has never had this kind of contact from a girl before. It felt …..nice , to feel a woman's hair against your face and her smooth skin against yours it was a new experience for Naruto. Naruto slowly putted his arms around Raven and setted his hand on her shoulder. Nauro all of a sudden that pain in he's head.

"Oh shit , Why is this happening again ?!" said Naruto as he fell asleep on Raven.

Flash Back:

Little Naruto was wandering at the gardens until he heard a girl crying. Naruto hid behind the tree and looked to see who it was and it was the pink hair girl he saw in his class. Naruto heard from the other children that a group of girls were picking on her because of her hair color and her wide four head. Naruto felt sorry for her and wanted to help her feel better. Before Naruto could even get close to the girl a blond headed girl got to her first and made her feel better

"Hey , what your name ?" asked Ino.

"M-may name…is….S-sakura."replied the pink hair girl.

Naruto wanted to approach these girls but good will it do. They will just hate him like everybody else even Sakura. Naruto just went home and and ate dinner. The next morning Naruto notice that the only way to get people to notice him for him not a demon was pranking people. Naruto became even more of an outcast but at least people know his name. after when he got away from that angry women he threw the left over paint in the garbage can. Naruto saw some kids playing ball and when the ball rolled towards Naruto the kids stopped at their tracks and notice it was the kids that their parents told them to stay away from. Naruto picked up the ball and gave them a bright smile.

"Hey there ! , Can I play ?" asked Naruto trying to be friendly as he can.

"The kids looked too scared to even anwser but than one of them had the guts to speak. "No , get out of here you freak ! said one of the kids. Many of the kids started to have the courage to speak against the blond headed boy.

"Yeah , go away !" said the other kid. They started to jump on Naruto in order to get their ball back. Naruto was on the ground being pushed by boys and even girls for that matter. Naruto always heard that he can't hit girls but that was back than nobody has ever told him he can't defend himself even when it was a girl or a weak boy with glasses or even anyone for that matter. Naruto was all bruised up and the kids got their ball back and ran away from the bleeding Naruto.

Naruto couldn't get up but than he heard a something walk toward him and he looked up and saw the girl with the pink hair from yesterday. Naruto saw her smile at him , it was like the heavens had sent an angel to help him.

"Oh deer , your hurt. Here let me help you." said Sakura as she helped Naruto up from the ground. "Don't worry I'll protect you from those meanies !"

Natruto couldn't believe it for the first time a person has finally showed him kindness. This was definitely an angel from heaven.

"Hey , would you like a apple ?" asked Sakura who held up the apple for Naruto to see. Naruto couldn't speak but just stared at her cute green eyes.

"U-m….Um I-I …." Naruto couldn't speak , he was too amazed by the little girl's beauty. Sakura started to get a little annoyed by Naruto's lack of words so she cut him off. "Are you gonna take the apple or not ? Just take it !" yield Sakura than Naruto accept Sakura's offer and started to eat the apple.

"Thank you." said Naruto

Your welcome !" replied Sakura as she gave him a bright smile."Hey would you like to be friends ?"

Naruto was shocked at Sakura for asking such a rare thing."Really ? , You mean it ?"

"Well sure , why not." Sakura gave Naruto a kiss on the check and Naruto blushed. "T-thank you so much I hope we remain friend." said Naruto who was excited.

"Well yeah and as a matter of fact we could be friend for life !" said Sakura as she gave Naruto a hug. many days have past and Sakura and Naruto were playing with each other. They became best friends and they did everything with each other.

One day Naruto saw Sakura with the blond headed girl named Ino and he thought maybe if Ino is Sakura's friend than maybe Ino can be her friend too. Naruto decided to approach them.

Ino whispered in sakura's ear. "Sakura you shouldn't be friends with that boy , that boy is mean and my parents told me he is a trouble maker. This one time he painted graffiti all over my mom's store. Besides if you are cot being friends with him you won't be popular."

Sakura was shocked to hear this but she nodded in agreement. When Naruto said hi to them the two girls glared at him and walked away leaving Naruto alone.

"W-what , what just happened ?" asked Naruto as he had no idea what that was all about. Naruto tried to talk with Sakura again but the friend he ones new turn against him and acted like she never knew him. Naruto was heart broken , the friend he ones hand betrayed him and treated him like dirt. Naruto was on his bed crying and he kept asking himself why , why , why are people are so cruel to me.

End of Flash back:

Naruto found himself lying his face ON RAVEN"S BREASTS ! Naruto quickly shot up and pretended nothing happened. "Oh shit that was close." said Naruto as he looked by out the window and notice that they were nearly there.

"Yo , Naruto do you want anything to eat ? , My treat !" asked Cyborg. Naruto nodded his head and they stop at Mcdonalds and got some , Burgers , fries , mini Apple pie and some soda. Naruto went to the boys bathroom real quick and did his thing but but little did he know Raven was following him. Naruto saw Raven enter the bathroom his jaw fell to the ground."Raven what are you doing in the boys bathroom ?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto we need to talk I've notice you been getting a lot of head eggs lately and I think I know why." said Raven. " I know what you have and I should know because I had it ones too but I manage to heal it , however because you don't have my abilities I'm afrade your going to have to see Docter Fate."

"DR. Fate ? , who's he ?" asked Naruto looking confused.

"He is like me except more powerful. What you have is a side effect when you first came to our world and its just gonna get worse by the day." said Raven who was very series about this. "If you don't heal this soon you mite lose all of your memories from your home world."

"I -I started remembering , remembering memories I haven't remembered in a long time. It was…..horrible." Naruto said as he rumbed his head.

"What did you see ?" asked Raven.

"I remembered memories of my childhood the stuff I've tried not to remember. I realized that my first friends were terrible friends and I even remembered me being kicked out of the orphanage and also how bad people treated me." said Naruto trying not to cry.

Raven felt her heart sank when she heard him say about his childhood. Raven knew him and her were not so deferent and as a matter of fact they were the same. Raven wanted to hug him and tell him how she felt but she couldn't her powers mite kill him if she shows any emotion.

"I ….I see well….Just to let you know I'm here for you." said Raven as she walked out of the boys bathroom. Raven felt a tear fall down her face as she walked out of the restaurant.

"Hey Raven have you seen Naruto ?" asked Robin.

"He's on his way." Raven said simply without any emotions.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9: On a Dangerous road.

Naruto's Journal:

Raven told me that I have a sickness from traveling world to world. It's the cause of these headaches I've been having lately. She also said that she knows someone who can help. He name is Dr. Fate. I have no idea who he is, but if he's as powerful as Raven claims, he is. Because I trust Raven. But now is not the proper time for me to keep talking about this. Now we must save the other Titans before it is too late.

~Raven's Flashback~

-The Strages Academy-

Rachel was surrounded by S.W.A.T teams pointing gun at her.

"S-Stay away from me!" Rachel warned the police to make off. The police opened fire on Rachel, and she got shot on every directions and to every part of her body. Rachel fell on the floor with blood spilling out of her bullet wounds. The S.W.A.T team walked closer to Rachel Roth's body very cautiously. To them, yes, the girl was dead, but they were wrong. All of a sudden, Rachel's eyes fluttered open. But they were two demon eyes. A dark aura surrounded Rachel's body, and Rachel's fingernails grew into claws while her teeth turned into fangs. Her skin changed into the color red. Rachel slowly got up and began growling at the police. Her wounds began to heal as soon as she got to her stance.

"I hope you boys aren't scared of the dark!" said the Demon Rachel. She charged at them at the speed of light, clawing, scratching and slashing every police officer in her way. She even bit one of the officer's neck.

Rachel laughed in evil triumph as she was enjoying seeing these humans suffer. But then, she saw Bret's body on the floor. Rachel began to turn back to normal as she realized what she had done. Rachel ran towards Bret and noticed a bullet hole in his chest.

"R-Rachel? What just happened?" asked Bret as he struggled to stay alive.

"Bret, stay with me! I'll get you to a hospital just hang on!" Said Rachel. She put pressure on Bret's wound hoping to slow down the bleeding but then Bret took her hand away from him. "I don't think thats gonna happen Rachel. I don't think I can- I can hold on for much longer." Bret smiled at Rachel as he looked at her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bret, I'm so sorry!" Rachel began to tear up, and one tear slid down her cheek. Bret wiped it off.

"No, don't be sorry. I don't care what you are. I'm just glad to have had you as a friend." Bret slowly closed his eyes as he faded away. Rachel had her head on Bret's chest as she sobbed her tears on his limp, dead body.

~End of Flash Back~

Raven was looking outside the window as she notice that they were in Steel City. Naruto saw Raven with a frown on her face. "Hey Raven, are you okay?" asked Naruto. Raven turned her head towards Naruto and gave him a small smile. "Never been better!" said Raven and than the team were finally at Titans East Tower. They got out of the car and walked towards the other group of Teen heroes. Naruto saw a new group of heroes before his eyes. Like he expected, they all looked different.

The guy he first saw was tall with black hair and sharp eyes. He had blackish blueish armor, and from the looks of it, it looked quite cultural. (Aqualad)

Than there were two short twins with two of the same jumpsuits, except one had the symbol of positive and the other negative. (Mas Y Menos)

Another had a yellow and black striped shirt with a silver belt and classic jeans. She was dark skinned with big round ear rings and as a crazy hair style which was a classic afro. She had two yellow laser guns on each hip and had real bee wings on her back. (Bumblebee)

The other person was a big guy with a simple black shirt with a big red "S" in the middle of it. He had simple jeans as well. (Super Boy)

The other was gothic, somewhat like Raven. She pinkish purplish hair and wore black boots with a dark purple skirt. Every thing she wore was either black or purple. (Jinx)

Naruto couldn't describe the next one. He was blue and black and looked like an alien or something.(Blue Beetle)

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes on the next one. It was a HUGE buff women with a wrestling suit and a yellow cat-like mask. Naruto has never seen muscle like that on a women before and it sort of freaked him out. (Pantha)

"Hey Robin, who's the new guy?" asked Aqualad in polite curiosity.

"He's name is Naruto. He'll be helping us to find the other Titans." Replied Robin

"Good. We need all the help we can get. Now if you guys can follow me, I'll show wear we last saw Kid Flash." Naruto and his friends including Titan East fallowed Aqualad.

H.I.V.E secret base:

In a secret base a woman was sitting on a throne looking at a screen of a blond headed ninja boy. This woman had yellow armor and robotic bee wings. She had long, yellow, curly hair and pale skin and alien-like eyes. She had a crown on her head. She was enjoying watching the boy use his powers while eating shrimp with sauce. She knew who this boy was. She knew this boy was a Jinchuuriki. She could tell by the whiskers on his face.

"Queen Zazzala, subject seven is dying. We need to begin the process now before we lose her." said the Hive scientist.

"Very well, however, let's see hows she is doing first." said Queen Bee as she got off her throne and followed the Hive scientist to the lab. "We tried to get as much of what is left of the demon chakra out of her as we can but it's not enough to create the perfect soldier." said the Scientist, pointing at subject seven's cell.

"Hmm, what's her name again?" asked Queen Bee.

"Her name is Fu, my queen." said the Hive scientist as he watched the green haired girl suffering from her death.

"Who else would take the Bijuu demons beside us? Every time we kidnap these Jinchuuriki from their world it turns out someone else takes their bijuu before us." said Queen Bee demanding who is responsible for this.

"We found out that there is a organization called the Akatsuki who are kidnapping these jinchuuriki for their own things. They plan to use this power to destroy their own homes." said the Hive Scientist.

Fu looked up and saw the people who were inprisioning her. She tried to speak but they couldn't hear her. She was too weak. "P-please….H-Help !" Fu begged but they still couldn't hear her.

"Alright, kill her , she is no longer fit to use." said Queen Bee but than she had a new idea. "Wait. I changed my mind. Make her into a drone."

"It well be done, my queen." The Hive scientist ordered some drones to take Fu out of her cell.

"Oh , by the way, how's Subject one doing ?" asked Queen Bee while the scientist looked at his list. "Not very good , he's not dying like subject seven but there is no

"Oh , by the way hows Subject one doing ?" asked Queen Bee while the scientist looked at his list. "Not vey good , he's not dying like subject seven but there is no bijuu chakra left." replied the scientist. Queen Bee started to get annoyed by the lack of success , she kidnapped almost every Titan for nothing. The only way she can succeed is to kidnap the blond headed Ninja.

"Alright were running out of time. send the drones to kidnap Jinx and while your at it call Bane and tell him I need some extra muscle." said Queen Bee.

Titans East Tower:

Naruto was sitting with his friends at the round table. He was listening of what they know about Zazzala and were she could be hiding and a plan to attack when they strike again.

"Dude no way thats gonna work !" said Beast Boy. Than Cyborg replied.

"What do you mean that won't work its full prove !" said Cyborg.

"Sounds like shit to me ~" Bubble Bee.

"You shut up !" Cyborg.

"Don't tell her to shut up. at least she's not a back stabber !" Jinx.

"Are you still mad about me being undercover as Stone ?" Cyborg.

"Will you guys knock it off and lets get back to business !" Robin.

"I agree, enough of this foolishness or I'll crush every one of you !" threaten Pantha.

"Can I be crush with your tits ?" Naruto.

"NARUTO !" Raven.

"OUCH !" Naruto was having his check pinched by Raven.

"Friends , please lets not fight." said Starfire.

"Listen everyone , all I know is that the Hive is planing an invasion. This could get series , even the U.S army is getting involved to put a stop to it." said Aqualad.

"What should we do ?' asked Superboy.

"We should-" Aqualad was cut off but a huge pain in his stomach. Everybody els started to feel the same way even Naruto but except Mas Y Menos and Jinx. "Mas and Menos h-how old was that milk you gave use a minute ago " asked Aqualad.

"tres años de edad." said the twins all together.

"What ? , three years OLD !" said Aqualad. Everybody started to head to the bathroom while shoving each other to get to each toilet first. Naruto was not so lucky , every bathroom in the hole tower was taken all except Jinx's bathroom. Naruto ran to Jinxs room so he could use her bathroom. Naruto could hear Starfire sing in her bathroom she was in. "~Men don't know women go poop , Oh no they do-o-o-on't~ !" Starfire was sing a strage song but Naruto had time to bay attention to her so he continued to run to Jinx's room.

Naruto knocked on Jinx's door and as she open it she the blond headed boy in pain. "Hey , your the new guy. What do you want ?" asked Jinx hoping he not going to ask to use her bathroom. "My I use your bathroom please ?" asked Naruto.

"Of course !" said Jinx with a fake smile.

"Really ?" Naruto smiled in joy.

"Hell no !" said Jinx as she slammed the door. Naruto was getting very desperate to use the bathroom so he knocking down the door just to use it. "Please I peg you , let me in !" All of a sudden Naruto heard a glass breaking than a scream. Naruto slammed the door open and saw Jinx being taken away by some robotic tentacles. Naruto was gonna jump after Jinx until he stomach acted up again. "Okay , bathroom first , tell the Titan what happen to Jinx later." said Naruto as he ran to Jin's bathroom.

Later on Everybody was at the meeting room again all except Jinx. Naruto ran towards them and tole them what happen to Jinx. Robin looked at the Titan's cameras and notice it was a huge Hive drone taking Jinx away. "What should we do ?" asked Bubble Bee.

"According to the computer there is a Hive fleet heading to Metropolis. We all need to attack the Hive fleet before they get away." said Robin.

"Or maybe just one of use !" said Naruto. Everybody stared at Naruto like he was crazy but Naruto had a plan that was crazy but he knew if they all went it would be a battle field and they didn't need that kind of attention. Robin had to admit Naruto has been one of their most trust worthy person they had here so Robin Letted Naruto whisper the plan to Robin.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto Shippuden Rise of the Teen Titans

Ch 10 Falling From The Sky , A Beautiful Way To Die

Naruto and the Titans were in a plane and as the cargo open Naruto was getting ready.

"Um, Naruto, are you sure about this? This plan of yours sounds pretty..." Cyborg didn't want to finish, but he was gonna say it anyway.

"Pretty what, Cyborg?" asked Naruto who was ready to jump.

"Pretty crazy!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Don't worry Cy! Besides, I've always wanted to do this, and without my old friend around to punch me, there is no stopping me." said Naruto, stretching his legs.

"What about Raven? I don't think she would approve about this." said Cyborg.

"Why would Raven disapprove?" Naruto started to stretch his arms now.

"You do know she likes you right?" Cyborg cautiously asked Naruto.

"Well of course! She does! We're best friends!" said Naruto as she ran back than got ready to jump.

"No! Naruto I didn't mean it like that! I mean she lov-" Cyborg didn't finish as Naruto jump out of the plane. Cyborg face palmed. How clueless could the kid get? "Oh boy, Robin, are sure this was a good idea?" asked Cyborg as he saw Robin coming his way.

"Well, he insisted." replied the boy wonder. "Did he at least take a parachute with him ?"

"Um... No." Robin was surprised at Cyborg's response "Uh Oh !"

Naruto was falling from the sky, and he was enjoying the flow of the wind. Naruto saw the fleet of Hive planes so he made sure he was on target. Naruto let his body crash on the lead plane like a rock, and even though he fractured some parts of his bones, it was worth it. Naruto's body was sliding down alarmingly fast as he tried to garb on to something. Naruto got hold of a handle of a door. Naruto open the door and crawled inside the Hive plane.

Naruto got in the Hive plane and found himself in the cargo room where they stored weapons, tanks and and other stuff. A Hive drone didn't see Naruto so Naruto sneaked behind the drone and tapped it on it's shoulder. When the drone turned around Naruto punched it in the face. The drone went down.

"Okay, Naruto, they should be keeping Jinx in the cell room which shouldn't be far away where you are at, so head down there before the Hive knows you're in their plane." said Robin talking through Naruto's headset.

"Okay. I'm heading there right now." replied Naruto as he ran down the hallway. When Naruto got there he met a bunch of Guards protecting the Cell room. Naruto decided to use his knockout gas bomb. Naruto rolled the bomb on the floor towards the guards.

"POOF!"

The bomb exploded. Gas filled the air and made the guards fall down, unconscious. Naruto got to the door but noticed that he needed some kind of card. Naruto found the card on one of the unconscious Hive guards and swiped down the card in the security system. The door automatically opened and Naruto ran in.

Naruto looked at every cell, but so far they were empty. That is, until he heard a cry for help. Naruto saw Jinx and ran towards her.

"Jinx! are you okay?" asked Naruto as he tried to find a way to unlock the containment field.

"I'm okay, just get… LOOK OUT !" yelled Jinx as Naruto was grabbed by a buff man with a black mask with tube like-veins. The man threw Naruto against the wall.

"I WILL BREAK ALL YOUR BONES UNTIL YOU CRY LYOU PATHETIC LITTLE BOY!" screamed Bane as he charged at the little ninja. Naruto jump out of the way as Bane through the wall.

"Bane? What the hell is he doing here?" said Jinx as this started to get worse by the minute. Bane came back he pulled out a chunk of metal and threw it at Naruto. However, Naruto dodged it. Naruto than charged at Bane and started to punch his stomach but Bane obviously felt like every punch didn't do anything to him. Bane laughed, then caught one of Naruto fists, then punched the boy with his other hand. Naruto spat out blood as he tried to get up, but was picked up and was given a bone crushing bear strangulation treatment.

"YOU WILL DIE!" screamed Bane. Naruto got out his kunai knives, then cut one of Bane's tubes. A bunch of green gunk came out of the tubes as he dropped Naruto to stop the green stuff from coming out. Naruto than kicked Bane in the face which made Bane take a couple of steps back. Naruto threw another kunai knife with a paper bomb, which didn't cut through Banes thick skin, but it exploded it caused Bane to fall down, dazed.

Naruto ran towards Jinx and tried to unlock the containment field. "Hurry Naruto before Bane -" Jinx was cut off as Bane slammed Naruto's face against the security which turned off the containment field. Bane threw Naruto at the ceiling. Jinx was free so she decided to help Naruto fight Bane.

Jinx unleashed an energy wave at Bane which caused him to crash against the wall. Bane slowly got up and charged at Jinx until Naruto got on him and pulled the tube connect to his head. Bane fell on his knees and Naruto felt that the weak Bane could not fight anymore.

"Who is this guy?" asked Naruto.

"His name is Bane. He is a super villain in Gotham (A city) and one of the most dangerous ones too. He uses this green stuff to expand the muscles and make his body get stronger." said Jinx as she dipped her finger into the venom.

"This stuff can make your body stronger but it can also destroy it as well." said Jinx as she notice two women with black Masks behind them.

"Who the f*ck are these women?" asked Naruto. The women pressed the butten on their chest as every muscle in their body expanded.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIENDS!" laughed/screaned Bane lying on the floor.

"Thats disgusting!" said Jinx.

"Ha , I've seen worse! And does he always scream when he talks?" said Naruto not bothered of women having big muscles.

"Yep." Jinx said, laughing.

The buff women charged at the two teenage heroes. One of the tried to punch Naruto but he manage to dodge every hit she gave him, however when he hit back it did nothing. Bane's henchmen grabbed Naruto's throat and choked him. Jinx was having the same problem. They did manage to hurt them but it wasn't enough to stop the women.

Naruto summoned a shadow clone. The clone jumped off the women and managed to make them let go of the real Naruto. The buff women did a wrestling move on the clone Naruto which was the backbreaker. The clone dispersed by the deadly move but then Naruto jumped and kneed the women in the face and than punched it and than punched it again and finally did a flip kick on her chin.

Jinx was in a headlock by the female amazon. She got free when of the henchmen was thrown and hit the other henchmen. "Naruto! I can't take this anymore! We need to get out of here !" yelled Jinx who was very exhausted from fighting. All of a sudden one of the buff women punched Jinx in the rib which caused Jinx to fly backwards like a doll and cough up blood.

"JINX!" yelled Naruto as he ran to save Jinx, but the second henchmen got in his way.

"Okay normally I don't try to hit women until they spit blood but you know what, F*CK THAT !" yelled Naruto as he jumped on her and did three head punches. Naruto then pulled the tube off the back of the women's head and all of the venom squirted out. One of the henchmen shrank back to normal. Naruto did a flying kick on the henchmen that was hurting Jinx. The amazon was knocked unconscious and Naruto helped Jinx to her feet and ran out of the cell room. They went to the cargo room.

"Attention all Hive drones , we have an intruder on the plane. capture him before he escapes!" A loudspeaker announced. Naruto and Jinx heard that and ran as fast as they could. Naruto stopped and noticed that the cargo door can only be open from the cockpit.

"Jinx, I need you to say here. I'll be right back!" said Naruto as he set Jinx down on the floor.

"Be careful!" said Jinx.

"Hurry up Naruto, they know you're there!" said Robin speaking through the headset. Naruto ran through the hallway and destroyed every drone that stood in his way. Naruto dodged the lasers that tried to shoot at him. He then took cover behind a crate.

"Naruto? Are you there?" Naruto heard Raven's voice through the headset. "Raven is that you ?" Whispered Naruto.

"Oh, thank god your alright. Listen, the cockpit is not far from you. Just keep going. And whatever you do, do not destroy the plane !" said Raven.

"Okay, I'll just make sure its on auto pilot, even though I'm not really that familiar with planes." said Naruto as got to the door that leads to the cockpit. He tried to open it but to no avail.

"Okay. Now, I'll just open the damn door with my Rasengen." said Naruto as he began to form a ball of wind in his hand. Naruto pushed the ball of wind against the iron door and un-expectedly the hole cockpit exploded. Naruto saw that the cockpit was destroyed and than the alarms went off.

"Oh god, what did you do?" said Raven who was a little upset of what she heard.

"Um, I kinda blew up the cockpit by accident. Don't worry! I have an idea !" said Naruto as he ran back to the cargo room.

"Naruto. You do realize that we won't be able to pick you up. Well, at least, not when the plan is about to crash." said Robin.

"I said I have a plan." said Naruto.

"Naruto, don't do anything crazy!" said Raven as she got irritated of Naruto's actions.

"Naruto, what the plan? Do they have one of those mini jets?" asked Robin.

"I didn't see one, but I did see a tank." said Naruto entering the cargo room.

"Whats that gonna do?" asked Cyborg entering the conversation.

"Two words: Free. fall." said Naruto grinning.

"You have got to be kidding me. Naruto, I may not know your world but there's probably no tanks! I don't even know if you ever drove a tank before! And you tried driving a car before, and no offense, you completely failed!" said Robin. Naruto turned the speaker off as he knew that they wouldn't approve. Besides, there were no other options. Naruto saw Jinx as he picked Jinx up and put her inside the Hive Tank. "I heard a noise. What's going on ?" asked Jinx.

"We are about to get the hell out of here!" said Naruto as he pushed a lot of random buttons which he had no idea did what. Naruto tuned in the one of the buttons and the tank turned on. Naruto fired the tank's canon and blew the cargo door open and drove the tank out of the plain.

"Wait do you even know how to drive ?" asked Jinx.

"Uuh no."

Nauro and Jinx were falling in a Hive tank thinking they got away but they were wrong. The drones were falling after the tank and they had parachutes with them. The drone started to shot their laser guns at the tank. Naruto open up the hatch and used the tanks laser machine gun to kill the drones.

One by one the drones got shot and Naruto notice that there were Hive jets coming after them. "Wow these guys are persistent !" said Naruto as he started shooting the jets.

The Hive jets started fire missiles which got shot down by the tanks laser guns.

"COME ON ! , IS THAT ALL YOU GOT !" said Naruto still shooting them down. A Hive drone manage to open the emergency door on the back of the Hive tank but the drone didn't succeed as he was kicked off by Jinx. "Get your own tank !" yield Jinx.

Naruto started to see other Hive tanks falling from the sky and they started fire at them. Naruto used the Tanks canon to shot down each tank. "Wow these guys don't give up. It actually scares me !"Naruto kept fire to get all the heat off of them.

The giant robotic drone with the tentacles came down as it tried to grab the tank Naruto and Jinx were in. Naruto pointed the tank's canon at the giant drone but when they fired it just pushed the drone back. The giant drone was protected by a force field so Naruto couldn't even scratch it.

"Jinx we have a problem !" Naruto didn't know how to beat something that has a force field so how can they distort it.

"I can see that , I have an Idea this tank has a self destruct button and they drone can only capture people so ones the drone takes the tank we jump out and it blows the drone to hell." said Jinx with a grin. The big drone with the tentacles grabbed on to the tank than the drone opened its mouth in capture the tank with Naruto and Jinx but little did it know that Naruto and Jinx jumped out of the tank. When the drone got the tank it exploded.

Naruto and Jinx were falling in the air until Naruto saw a Hive drone and decided to steel his parachute. Jinx however was not so lucky so Naruto tried to fall as fast has he can but all of a sudden a group of Hive drone with were falling by and started shooting at Naruto. Naruto took action and threw every kuni knife he had at the drones and one by one the drone were destroyed by Naruto's kuni knives. When that was over Naruto continued to fall after Jinx and when he finally got to her , he caught her and open up the parachute and went down slowly.

"Okay , I'm not gonna lie for a minute I thought you weren't gonna make it on time !" said Jinx as she held on to Naruto.

"You see Jinx there is nothing to worr- W-what the hell is that !?" said Naruto seeing the Hive plane thats on fire flying towards them.

"What ? , What is it ?" asked Jinx not liking what Naruto said.

"Okay now don't freak out but I think that plane is gonna run use over !" said Naruto with a fake smile.

"What do you mean don't freak out ?" asked Jinx. "Do you have a plan ?"

"Sure , I just smash through the window , I go like pow , pow , pow and than I grab a parachute again and than I go out the back." said Naruto making it sound easy.

"You mean we , right ?" asked Jinx.

"Eeeeh" Naruto didn't say much but than un-expected he letted go of Jinx.

"W-wait , NARUTOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!" Jinx dreamed while calling Naruto a asshole.

The plane got closer than Naruto smashed through the window avoiding the fire and flew and punched every drone in his way and grabbed one of the drone and used him as a robotic shield to avoid the laser fire and than Naruto cracked its neck and took the drone's parachute and than flew out the back door.

Naruto found himself falling from the sky again and went to go save Jinx. luckily there were no more drones so he manage to get to Jinx faster. Naruto finally caught Jinx and open up the parachute.

"Wow what a ride ! , are you okay ?" Naruto asked.

"YOUR A FUCKING ASSHOLE !" Jinx yield at him for dropping her.

"O-oh okay, okay I deserve that !" said Naruto felling a bit of regret.

At the East cost Still Mill Naruto and Jinx finally landed. Naruto letted go of Jinx and took off the parachute. Naruto and Jinx thought it was finally over. But it wasn't.

Bane landed on his feet in front of Naruto and Jinx which made them flew away. Bane stood up straight and glared at the teenage heroes.

"I WILL BREACK YOUR BONES LITTLE BOY !" said Bane while pointing at Naruto. Before Bane could attack a Hive Tank landed on him.

"BAAAAANG !"

Naruto and Jinx shot there heads up as they notice all the Hive stuff were falling on top of them.

"OH SHIT LOOK OUT !" yield Naruto as he grabbed Jinx's hand and they took cover. A lot of heavy stuff crashed everywhere and even the bodies of the Hive drones were falling.

"Oh fuck me !" said Naruto.

A few hours Later all Titans including Titan East arrived at where Naruto had landed. The Titans found Naruto and Jinx and they helped Jinx and healed her wounds. Robin glared at a beat up Naruto with his arms folded "Naruto Uzumaki , as many heroes I've meant in the years I have never seen the most craziest , foolish , ignorant and not to mention the most weirdist hero I HAVE EVER MEANT AND I WILL SAY…We could use heroes like you !" said Robin who now had a smile on his face. Everybody was clapping at Naruto's success , everybody except for Raven who didn't look happy. Robin walked over to Naruto who gave him a T-walkie talkie. "Congratulations , you an official Teen Titan !" said Robin. Everybody was cheering for Naruto but Not Raven.

"BOO YEAH ! Way to go man !" yield Cyborg.

"I don't mean to interrupted the celebration but Naruto can I talk to you privately ?" asked Raven who looked like she was gonna blow up.

"Uh well I kinda shocked right now can it wait ?" But Raven pulled Naruto by his ear and dragged him away from the other Titans.

"Uh oh , Raven doesn't look happy." said Cyborg screeching his head.

When Naruto and Raven were alone Naruto looked surprised with raven acting this way. Naruto saw Raven glaring at him with extreme anger and Naruto was kinda wondering what was going on with her.

"Raven whats going o-" Naruto was cut off by Raven slapping in the face. Naruto was stunned and he saw tears falling from Raven's eyes.

"YOU IDIOT ! , ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED ?!" asked the emotional Raven. "What you did was stupid and the only reason why the others are not mad at you is because they know that you knew what you were doing but I don't care about that. I don't care if you knew what you were doing you still could've been killed and…..I just didn't want to see you die !" Raven fell on her knees as she started to cry.

Naruto didn't realize that Raven really cared for him that much and she didn't want to see him get hurt. Naruto felt very bad of the actions he committed but he know and everybody knows that it was the only way. Naruto kneeled down and putted a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Raven , I'm really am. I didn't mean to scare you and I'm truly sorry and I promise you it won't happen again." said Naruto in a soft voice. Raven looked up at Naruto slowly as she all of sudden gave him in a tight hug. Naruto hugged Raven back.

"I promise you it won't happen again !"

Red Lantern Corps:

"I…can feel rage coming from a planet called Earth." an unknown voice spoke from the darkness.

"I have never felt this power before. I must have it."

"So much rage so much hatred and so much pain. We must find it and we must have it !"

To be Continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto Rise of the Teen Titans.

Chapter 11: Confused Mind & Wandering Heart

Naruto's Journal:

Days turned into mouths as I helped the Titans with the crises that as been happening. Robin made me a deal but I didn't have to if I don't want to but he said if I help them and after when it all over Raven will send me back to my own world but you know what I chose to stay just until they didn't need my help anymore and besides I'm not just a shinobi anymore , I'm a Teen Titans now !

Grandma Tsunade I hope you read this because I want you to know how much I miss you and I will never abandon my own home and I hope you will understand.

Your favorite ninja Naruto Uzumaki.

Californa , Jump City:

Titan's Tower:

It was 4:30 in the morning when he heard a voice talking to him. Naruto slowly got up as he saw the old third Hokage standing in front of his bed.

"Good morning Naruto , I see that your doing well. said The third Hokage smoking his pipe. "I can also see your making new friends."

"Hey , old man what are you doing here ?" said Naruto was too tired to remember the third Hokage is dead.

"I didn't want to miss my favorite ninja becoming man for the first time. This is the first time I have ever seen you do a mission by yourself , well your new friends watching over you and I have to admit they seem to be a lot nicer and more understanding than your old friend." said The Third Hokage.

"Well thanks for stopping by , you can leave me alone now like you always have." Naruto was a little upset at the third for not being there enough. The Hokage frowned a little and regretted not being there enough to protect the boy.

"Besides you won't even tell me who my parents are so why even show up ?" asked Naruto but than he realised.

"Hold on a second your dead !" Naruto freaked the hell out as he notice the Hokage was a ghost.

"What ? , thats impossible ghosts don't exist and even if you were a ghost shouldn't you be at the other world ?" asked Naruto who was scared.

"Naruto only you can see me. The Nine tale fox can gives you the ability to talk to the dead and for your information it doesn't matter what world you are in ghost can do anything." Said the Hokage in a firm voice. "I am sorry I never told you about your parents but I'm afraid you have to find out yourself. The memories you have been having lately should be the key on findding out who they were and it is your destiny to found the truth about your life !"

"Wait ? , what truth ?" asked Naruto confused.

"There is a horrible truth about being a Jinchuuriki and how you've gotten it and you must find out yourself. I would tell you but if I tell you , you mite never want to go back home." said the third Hokage.

Naruto didn't like the sound of that but he had no choice but to find out the truth of being a demon container.

"Old man what should I do ?" asked Naruto.

"One of your new friends have the answer. The dark hooded one should help you so as long as she is around there shouldn't be any problem finding the truth." said the Hokage. "Good bye Naruto and good luck." The Hokage faded away and was gone.

Naruto was shocked at the information he has just received. If he needed to know everything about himself than maybe it will lead on who this parents were. Naruto giving it a long thought he want back to sleep.

Hours have past when Naruto started to have a nightmare that seems so real. Naruto dreamt that the Pervie Sage was being attack by the Akatsuki in the rain country , Naruto kept moving around in his bed and than he shot up his head yelling. " JIRAIYA , LOOK OUT !" Naruto woke up from his nightmare and notice it was raining outside. Naruto got up from his bed and went to his bathroom to splashed water in his face. Naruto than open up his closet that had 20 of the same orange jumpsuits and a stash of ninja weapons. Naruto's new friends made him the same orange jumpsuits just in case if the one he has on doesn't get ruined. Naruto took his head band and went out the door to try to find Raven however it was just him and Raven who were at the tower.

Robin and Cyborg whent to go gather the other Titans and Starfire went to the mall to go shopping and Beast boy went to go see an old friend of theirs. Naruto went to the main room and found Raven making tea for herself.

"Good morning Raven ." said Naruto grabbing a pop-tart. Raven glanced at him and went back to her tea.

"Your not still mad about what happened a week ago with the plane are you ?" asked Naruto.

"Oh , no the past is behind use !" said Raven drinking her tea.

"Than what wrong ?" asked Naruto eating the pop-tart.

"Its just…Naruto do you think i'm strong ?" asked Raven looking up at Naruto.

"Well of course Raven , I think your very strong indeed but I never seen fight physically before , you know fight with your hands and feet." said Naruto. Raven gave Naruto an evil grin of him not knowing how much he doesn't know how much physical she knows.

"Well Naruto how about this , Will fight each other one on one , no powers or jutsues just hand to hand combat and if I win you take me out to dinner !" said Raven with an evil smile.

Naruto grinned back who was started to like the sound of that. "And what if I win ?" asked Naruto.

"If you win I'll pay for the dinner !" said Raven challenging Naruto to a fight.

"YOUR ON !" Naruto shook Raven hand accepting the challenge.

Deep into Space:

Deep into space the Red Lantern Corps fleet were passing by Saturn as they were headed to earth.

Inside the ship sitting on the was a very scary Alien named Atrocitus. He is the leader of the Red Lantern corps and an enemy of the guardians of the Universe. Atrocitus can since a great power of rage coming form earth and its nothing he has ever felt before.

"Rage , It is close , I can smell it !" said Atrocitus smelling the air. "I don't know what it is but I must have it !" Zilius Zox came flouting by as he came to report of what the energy came from. "Master , we have report that the energy is coming from a young earthling." said Zilius Zox as he shown his master a image of what the boy looked like. It was a blond headed boy who seemed to be in his teens and has an orange jumpsuit and wares a head band on his head.

"So your saying all that rage is coming that pathetic looking human !" said Atrocitus glaring at Zilius Zox.

Zellius flouted back from his master's anger but than his master started laughing. Atrocitus was laughing hard as this day couldn't get any better. "I guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover because one we have that rage we will be on stoppable !" said Atrocitus.

"Zellius Zox , send Abyssma , Antipathyand Dex-Starr to scout ahead. WE MUST HAVE THAT POWER !" yelled Atrocitus.

Back at the Titan's Tower:

Naruto was in the the dojo room bare footed with a karate uniform on with a black belt. Naruto was practicing on his punches and kicks while waiting for Raven but than Naruto heard a voice.

"Naruto , I'm ready." said Raven. Naruto saw Raven bare footed seeing her black toe nale polish. She had a black karate uniform with a red belt. Naruto walked towards Raven as he saw that she looked pretty good in a karate uniform. They both bowed at each other an than they both got to there fighting stances

Naruto and Raven both looked at each other in the eye waiting for who was gonna go first. Naruto gave Raven a high block , side kick , low kick , upper cut than a round house kick. Raven manage to block and dodge all of them. Raven flipped away from Naruto than jumped and did a flying kick. Naruto blocked the kick but than Raven did a low punch on his gut were were it was open but Naruto grabbed Raven's hand before it hit and twisted Raven arm but Raven quickly got free from Naruto's grip and grabbed his throat and pressed her fingers in it.

Naruto knew that Raven could cut out his air supply so they he gotten free and did a head butt on her. Raven shook her head from the pain and continued to attack Naruto. Raven kicked Naruto in the face and Naruto flipped backwards away from her. Naruto luckily landed on his feet and did knife hand on Raven who manage to block.

Naruto had to admit Raven was pretty bad ass at fighting. He never seen her fight like this before until now. Naruto did a bicycle kick which hitted Raven pretty hard as she fell on the floor but she got right back up after that.

Raven charged at Naruto and jumped and did a flying kick and Naruto saw the soled of her foot collide with his face. Naruto spat out blood as he feel down on the floor and when he open his eyes again he found Raven on top of him looking at his eyes. Raven saw the blood dripping out of his mouth and started to lick the blood off of Naruto's lips. Naruto felt her tongue on his face and embraced it by squeezing Raven's hips.

"Well I guess I win…and you owe me dinner !" said Raven grinning at Naruto.

Moment Later Raven took Naruto to go see Dr. Fate but little did they know they were being watched. A teenage girl with a gun and a sword and a mask was watching Naruto and Raven leave the tower. "I found them daddy , I can I kill them now ? asked the blood thirsty Ravager.

"Patients sweetie , Robin is the prize. I can care less for the orange ninja but however keep a close eye on them." said Slade speaking through the walkie talkie.

Raven was flying above the city while holding Naruto hand. Raven than created a portal for them to get to Dr. fate's home faster.

Tower of Fate:

Naruto and Raven found them selfs in Dr. Fate's tower. Naruto examined the place as he saw so many strange artifacts on the walls. Raven however kept however walking through the hallway. Naruto than started to follow Raven as they finally found the room Dr. Fate was in.

Naruto saw Dr. Fate. Docter Fate had a golden helmet on with a golden cape and gold gloves. "Who enter's the Tower of Fate ?" said Dr. Fate with his strange booming voice.

Naruto saw Raven on her knees bowing down to the Docter. "Doctor Fate it is an honer to finally meet you in person. I am Raven and this is my friend Naruto Uzumaki." said Raven having her head facing the floor.

Dr, Fate walked towards Naruto and Raven and glance at them. Dr. Fate chuckled at the respect Raven was giving him and told her to rise. Dr. Fate than looked at Naruto up and down and seemed to recognize him.

"Naruto Uzumaki , you look so much like your mother. Its such a shame for her not to see what became of you." said Dr. Fate. Naruto and Raven were shocked of what Dr. Fate said. Dr. Fate seems to know about Naruto's mother.

"Y-you Know my mom ?" asked the shocked Naruto who was shaking.

"Kinda , I never meet her in person but I've watched her and your father make the sacrifice they made to protect you and your village" said Dr. Fate who walked towards the crystal ball.

"Naruto who was your mother ?" asked Raven.

"I have no idea , I never meet her in my life but I've tried to find out who she was as long as I could remember." responded Naruto. 'But how would you know them ?" Naruto asked Dr. Fate.

"I watch many worlds from many universes and I see the fate the people go through. I know many things and I've seen the fate your parents made for you and it was not to harm you but to protect you." said Dr. Fate.

"Protect me ! , because of the choice they made they ruined my life !" yield Naruto as he felt the subject was a bit sensitive for him to handle. "Besides I don't know what gave them the idea to just let the Forth Hokage put a demon in their child !"

"I know its hard to accept it and there is no reason to be grateful ether but whats done is done. However in your alternate parts of your world it is a deferent story." Dr. Fate showed Naruto a visions of alternate world of what would it look like if Naruto's parents were alive. Naruto saw himself as a four year old again and he was be carried by his mother. Naruto didn't see her face but all he could see was her long red hair. Naruto as never saw himself that happy before in that age than Naruto saw himself as an adult at his mid 20th and saw himself as the 6th Hokage and being married to…"Hinata ?." Before Naruto could say anything a deferent vision appeared of a deferent alternate world. Naruto saw himself murdering all of his friends and destroying the Leaf village and he saw himself ripping Grandma Tsunade's head off with his bare hands. Naruto saw the world of what would happen if he finaly snapped and became evil.

Naruto was stunned of what he saw and than Dr. fate continued to explain. "You mite find hard to believe Naruto , but it was your destiny come to this world , it was written and you were meant to meat the Titans. Also In your world your not the only hero Naruto." Dr. Fate showed Naruto a deferent vision of many other heroes who lived in the same world as Naruto's. First Naruto saw a older teen with a black komino wielding a giant sword. (Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach**) **Than Naruto saw a scary school girl with fangs and claws and silver hair. (Moka Akashiya from Rosario + Vampire) Naruto than saw a weird boy with a straw hat on who can stretch his body ridiculesly far. (Luffy .D Monkey from One Piece) Than Naruto than saw a young boy who was flying through the sky. He hand red blazing hair and a kimono on. (Ultimo) Naruto than saw two young ones. (Yoh Asakura & Anna Kyoyama from Shaman King) Naruto than saw a Samurai with a scar on his face. (kenshin Himura)

"They are all heroes from your world and you are the most powerful one." said Dr. fate as he finished showing Naruto the visions.

Naruto than snapped out of his thoughts of the other heroes he saw and asked Dr. Fate."Listen what do you know of my mother ?" asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm afraid I can't say. Its your destiny to find out yourself and you will in the future." said Dr. Fate.

"Okay , lets not get side tracked ,Dr. Fate we need your help Naruto is having the side effect from him traveling to our world from his and he will lose his memories from his world forever if you don't heal him." said Raven.

"I am aware of that. But if I do he mite have to go through all the memories he has forgotten and it won't be easy ether not with the Nine tails in his body." said Dr. Fate as he walked up to Raven. "Come back in too weeks , I'll get everything ready just make sure Naruto takes it easy."

Raven nodded and shook Dr. Fate's hand."Thank you Doctor Fate." said Raven.

"Yeah , Thanks doc !" said Naruto shook the Doctor's hand too and they went back home.

Californa San-Francisco:

Naruto and Raven made it back to the T-Tower and they notice it wasn't raining anymore. Naruto landed on the island he felt being watched by someone. "Naruto is something wrong?" asked Raven.

"Raven do you feel that ? " asked Naruto.

"Feel what ?" asked Raven than all of a sudden a little green metal ball fell in front of them.

"Hey what that thing?" asked Naruto but was pushed by Raven as the metal green ball exploded.

Ravager charged at them and gotten out her sword and tried to cut Naruto and Raven to pieces. Naruto dodged the crazy girls sword as he felt the blade cut his cloths. Ravager than took out her rifle and pointed it at Naruto.

"Whats that thing ?" asked Naruto.

"NARUTO THATS A GUN AND LOOK OUT !" yield Raven as she pushed Naruto away from the bullets.

"BANG ! , BANG !, BANG !, BANG !, BANG !, BANG !, BANG !" the gun was loud as it could be heard a mile away.

Naruto and Raven took cover behind a rock. Raven used her powers to push the and use it as a shield. She than threw the rock to crush Ravager but than Ravager dodged it.

Naruto threw his Kunai knives at Ravager which they all missed her. "Shadow Clone Jutsue!"yield Naruto than there were twenty Naruto charging at Ravager. The crazy assassin girl started to shoot down all the Naruto clones until she hits the real one but one by one all the clones seemed to be fake until she heard the Ninja pop out of the ground behind her an than grabbed her.

"You sent you ?" asked Naruto.

"Slade did and he sent me to send you a message !" said Ravager as she grabbed her sword and thrusted Naruto behind her. Naruto shot open his eyes as he felt the blade go right through him. Naruto slowly looked at the blade inside his stomach and he could see that it was so deep it came out through the other side of his back. Ravager quickly took the blade out than and putted it back in its scabbard. Naruto fell to his knees and saw the gush of blood squirting out of him.

"You choose to be a Titan , You die with the Titans !" Ravager said.

Raven saw Naruto get stabbed before her eyes. She felt a huge amount of anger growing inside her and slowly she started to get pissed. A dark aura came out of Raven body and than Raven started having four eyes instead of two. Her fingers became claws and her teeth became fangs and instead of tears coming out of her eyes blood dripped out of her eyes and saliva started to drip from her mouth like she had rabies. Raven stripped of her cape and hood and to reveal herself. Muscle began to bulge and grow bigger and bigger than average and he grew a foot taller and her skin became red and two horn popped out of her skull.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Raven charged at her like an animal and began to slash at Ravager. Ravager tried to dodge every attack but Raven was too fast for her but un-expected Raven did a striking and pulled Ravager's left eye out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !" Ravager screamed in pain as she lost her left eye. Ravager than looked at Raven as she noticed Raven fist connected with her jaw which made her flew back from the pressure of the punch. Raven was gonna go after her until she heard a weak voice call her name.

"R….R-raven…..S-stop…! said Naruto trying to stay alive. Raven saw Naruto trying to get up and than changed back to normal and help Naruto with his wounds. Raven tried so hard not to cry and tried to focus on healing Naruto's wound with her powers. Naruto's vision became very blurry.

The sky became dark than Naruto started to see the front door of the Titan tower open and saw heavenly light on the the other side. Naruto began to crawl to it but little did he know that Raven was dragging him but thats not what Naruto saw. Naruto crawled closer to the light as he saw two figures coming out from the light. One of theme started to call for him and told him to come to the light.

"Naruto , its use ! , come to the light. Me and your father missed you so much. We missed you Naruto , its time to come home. Please come to the light Naruto !" Naruto knew the shadowy figures were his mother and father calling to him. Naruto crawled closer and closer and than Naruto's mother let out a hand.

"Its time to come home Naruto. Lets be together as a family in heaven !" said Naruto's mother. Naruto was about to grab his mother's hand and just one touch and his journey is all over.

But then…..

Naruto slowly open his eyes and found himself in the infirmary. Naruto saw Raven's head on his stomach. Naruto saw that he was healed and slowly got up from bed and when Raven woke up she saw that Naruto was okay than gave him a tight hug.

"Naruto your okay ! , I thought I lost you !" said Raven crying on his shoulder. Naruto however was a bit stunned that he saw his mother and father and could only say two words that he could think of.

"Mom ? …..Dad ?…"

To be Continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto Shippuden Rise of the Teen Titans

Chapter 12: A World Without You

Rave's Dairy:

Dear Dairy I almost lost Naruto today. Some crazy bitch jumped on use and tried to kill use. Way she dressed was similar to Slade and no dowt she was sent by Slade but besides that I don't know if I should be with Naruto. What if me and him are not meant to be together or what if we do fall in love with each other and be both get are hearts broken in the end ?

I knew I shouldn't have asked Naruto out for dinner. I don't know if I'm ready to express my feeling yet , what if I kill him by accident than what will I'll do ? I should have never thought such things in the first place and now I shouldn't be with him but How can't I not be with him I promise I'll look after him and the more I even look at him the more I feel in love. Its like Naruto has this face that turns me on and when I look at him I'm more interested in him and when I even touch him the more I want him.

I just don't know what to think anymore. For now I think I should avoid him.

Titan's Tower:

After what happened yesterday Raven told Naruto not to mention anything about what happen yesterday. She told him if Robin found out that Slade sent an assassin to kill them than Robin would be trying to find Slade all day and night and he wouldn't stop until Slade to brought to justice. She says that there is one man Robin hates the most in the world and thats Slade. So when all the Titans came back Naruto kept his mouth shut about what happened yesterday. Raven realized she was too dangerous for Naruto and for her took ask him to dinner ? She realized she wasn't acting like herself she can never love a man in her live so she decided to stay away from him.

The next few days had been a bit tensed between Raven and Naruto.

Naruto was convinced that Raven was avoiding him.

Raven was avoiding Naruto because she was convinced that she couldn't go through falling in love with him not what she did to Ravager and what Ravager did made her not herself.

After a while the comfort between each others presence had altered to how it was before where they could stay in the same room as the other without the need to run away.

Naruto and Raven were alone together in the living room.

Naruto had rapidly gotten the hang of the futuristic TV. Naruto sat in front of the giant scene watching a show about ninja's and found himself incredibly bored. He had given up trying to find the ninja's faults and the places in which simple jutsu's would have solved a complicated situation. These Ninja's had no grasp of strategy or technique. He merely sat and watched now with a mild curiosity and began enjoying the film for what it was. Bad.

Raven was on the same couch as him. She had propped herself up on two cushions and lay down to read. She was only a little way off from him and Naruto found it difficult to get her out of his mind.

When the other Titans arrived back at the T-Tower he had been asked questions over and over by Beastboy about what they dud when they were gone and what happened and Robin stopped BB from bugging him.

The book Raven was reading looked particularly old. It was brown and hardback. Naruto took a glance at one of the pages and his keen eyes saw the title of the book placed as a generic header of the left page.

'_Legend of the Bijuu_'.

He smiled slightly.

Raven suddenly let the book rest against her chest and she looked calm and unmoving.

Naruto realized she was asleep. He knew she hadn't been sleeping. He didn't know how he knew, but he did.

The cushions couldn't take the weight of her relaxed head and she slowly slid down and before Naruto realised what had happened, she was resting on his lap.

He looked down at her. Her hood was down and her face looked, for once, peaceful instead of strained. Like there was some emotion behind there after all.

Naruto had noticed how she barely laughed or even smiled. Her eyes were always dull and it seemed she had no life most of the time. But he knew she had to be this way. He didn't know really why, but he had a feeling it had something to do with what happened on the boat.

Naruto was suddenly stricken with the urge to kiss her forehead.

'_I wonder what it'd be like._' He though.

He slowly began to lower his head.

"Hey dudes!" Beastboy said as he burst through the door.

Raven woke with a start and sat up quickly picking her book up off of her chest. Naruto stood up and tried to look innocent, failing miserably.

"Erm…hi. What's going on?" Beastboy said warily.

"Nothing, Raven just…well…fell asleep and …um…" Naruto stuttered.

Naruto thought that Beastboy was going to laugh at him and joke about what he had walked in on, but instead he just stood there. With a straight look upon his face, and an unidentifiable emotion behind his eyes.

"Oh…erm…I'll just leave you alone then." Beastboy said. His voice was monotone and unreadable. It was not his joking self.

"Really, nothing was happening." Naruto tried to explain as Beastboy walked away.

"I know, I know. I'll just…erm…come back later. I've got…stuff to do." Beastboy trailed off. He turned on his heel and walked away quickly.

Naruto felt helpless. He knew what Beastboy was feeling. He had seen it before. Beastboy liked Raven. Naruto could see it, and now Naruto was in the way.

"Raven, we need to talk." Naruto said.

"About what?" asked Raven.

"You do know he likes you right?" Naruto said.

"Beastboy? Are you sure?" She asked.

"It's written all over his face." Naruto answered.

Raven didn't remark. She hung her head, obviously in deep thought.

"Raven, erm…do you…well…like me?" Naruto said. A large blush suddenly erupted in his face making him warm and slightly woozy.

For the first time, it seemed that Raven had some normal colour to her skin. It suddenly went pink with more blush than ever before. The lamp next to her suddenly exploded, shocking Naruto a little bit.

Raven suddenly grew depressed. A sad look came on her face.

"What does it matter? It's not like I can be with anyone. I'm too dangerous." She said, holding onto her left arm tightly.

"That's not true! You one of the most gentle people I know. Admittedly, sometimes a bit scary, but gentle nonetheless." He argued.

Raven didn't look at him. She stared at her feet and merely stood there doing nothing.

"You don't know me." Raven said darkly.

"Maybe I want to." Naruto said kindly.

Raven glared at him.

"If I feel." She began almost angrily. "Even just one single emotion. People could die." She looked at him in the eyes. He knew it was the truth. "My power is linked to my emotions. If I lose control of them, I can't stop it. I won't hurt those I care about. I'm sorry." She flew up into the ceiling and into a black portal.

Naruto just stared at the spot where she had been standing. He didn't want to have heard what she said, but he couldn't forget it.

"…..Raven…I know you have feelings for me….and the thing is..…..I'm starting to have feelings for you too, which is rare for me…..but…..Do you love me enough to just admit it ?" said Naruto talking to himself. But than Naruto realized , every time they are together and when they make contact nothing explodes its like nothing bad happens when she is with her lover. Naruto got an idea and he was about to ask Raven out to dinner.

Beast boy was walking across the hall until he saw the room he tried to avoid his hole live. This room use to be Terra's room , now its just an empty room that collect dust. Beast boy went inside and notice that the paint on the walls were fading. Terra was now a school girl who didn't want anything to do with the Titans but she had no idea how much damage she caused to one soul who loved her.

"…I guess things do change !" said Beast boy staring at the room. Beast boy than saw himself wrestling with Terra , rolling around not caring if they got hurt or not. He missed those days. Beast boy than just left the room and made sure to take one good look at it and went to see what Cyborg was up to.

An hour later Naruto was dressed up in modern cloths he had gotten when he went shopping with Starfire. Naruto wore classic red 1990's sneakers. He had an orange T-shirt similar to the one he wore has a kid and had a classic jean jacket on with the japanese flag on the back. Naruto also had black goggles on his fore head like he had when he was younger and has a chain wallet.

Naruto ran to Raven room and knocked on her door. Raven opened the door and for the first time saw Naruto dressed in modern cloths.

"COME ON RAVEN , GET DRESSED WERE GOING TO DINNER ! said Naruto who was actually talking too loud.

"Um Naruto uh…." Raven couldn't speak as she was overwhelmed by the sudden change of Naruto's cloths.

"COME ON YOU SAID I OWE YOU DINNER WRIGHT ? SO LETS GO !" said Naruto with that stupid grin of his.

"But Naruto I was just kidding wh-" raven was cut off by Naruto's interruption.

"No , come on Raven trust me and beside I realized that nether of use could live forever and soon I will be going home so lets make the best of it !" said Naruto who demanded Raven to get dressed.

A minute later Naruto saw Raven come out of her room with her modern clothes , well it gothic cloths but still. "So where are we going ?" asked Raven.

"I've asked Robin if there was a fancy restaurant anywhere and he said that the most famous restaurant is the Blue Swan !" said Naruto.

"Naruto thats the most expensive restaurant in the city and I don't think even you can afford that." said Raven.

"Don't worry , I won the lottery anyway." said Naruto putting his hand in his pockets.

"….WHAT !"

Flash back:

"Congratulations , you won !" said the man in the suit who gave Naruto the giant check.

"I CANT BELIVE I LOST THE BET !" Screamed Cyborg who lost his wining ticket.

"I told you not to bet those lottery tickets." said Beast-Boy.

End flash back:

Naruto and Raven when to Blue Swan which was all the way up on the highest tower. Even though Naruto and Raven were not dressed fancy they didn't care what people thought and beside their bratty teenagers not a bunch of fancy suck ups.

The waiter led them to their sets whiny was a fancy table outside were there was a great view. When Naruto and Raven sat down they looked at their menus and looked what they had. Raven felt odd about Naruto taking her to dinner and maybe tried to break the odd silence between them.

"So Naruto why would force me to come to dinner with you ?" asked Raven.

"I did force you , if I did force you I would have dragged you out of the tower." said Naruto going back to the menu. Raven looked at her menu and when the waiter came she gave him her menu and said shel just have a salad and said hell have the chicken parmesan.

Raven sigh and scratched the back of her head. "Naruto I told you that was dangerous so why would ask me out to dinner anyway ?"

Naruto looked at her and looked deep into her eyes. "Because Raven , I know you keep telling yourself that you don't love me….but you don't realize that your lying to yourself. Raven I've seen it , every time were together you don't blow anything up and you would have killed me when you were crying about me jumping off that plane but nothing happened." said Naruto. "I believe your powers can be tamed , all they need is just a little guidance !"

Raven was stunned of Naruto's words. she never realized that her powers never killed Naruto when she showed emotion.

"And the truth is Raven I'm starting to have feelings for you." said Naruto telling how he feels about her. "Don't you see Raven , your not who you think you are , You maybe creepy and quit on the outside but your soft and so expressive in the inside and I also know that you had a terrible past just like me. , I can see it in your eyes Raven I can read you like a book. Don't you see Raven were the same !"

Raven frowned with tears in her eyes. Her hole life nobody has ever said that to her before. "Yeah your right….we are the same…..and I can tell…You lie to yourself too." said Raven looking Naruto straight in the eye.

Naruto felt confused by that until he herd her explain. "The reason why you smile is because you hide how you really feel. You use to smile at your old friends to hide how hurt you are. You think being Hokage will solve everything ? Well Naruto live dousn't work that way , in the real world it is cruel and hard. This world has suffered hatred since the beginning of time and man kind have been trying to kill each other for years. Communist kills freedom and freedom kills communist , Nazi's tried to kill Jews and Jews killed Jesus , demons tried to kill gods and gods tried to kill demons and you think there is always a way FOR THERE TO EVER BE A HAPPY ENDING !" yield Raven as she glared at Naruto.

Naruto was shocked and confused of Raven responds as she drinked her cup of water to calm her nerves. "Sorry , I-I don't know where that came from." said Raven calming herself down.

"Raven , I know we both suffered from our own childhoods but we can not give up hope. Its all we have left ! Raven believe it or not but I wish I was you right now. You don't feel anything however for me I had my heart broken so many times that…." Naruto than remembered a memory he has long forgotten.

"When I was 10 years old I kinda felt like I couldn't hold on anymore and well….I tried to comment ….sucide !" said Naruto who had long forgotten about that night. Raven was shocked and stunned of what Naruto said and felt gelty what she heard.

"Naruto…what happened ?" Raven asked.

Flash Back:

In Naruto's house he was in the bathroom using his own kunai to stab himself. Blood was all over the floor. He kept trying to cut himself but his arm kept healing. Naruto was crying so hard even anyone could feel sorry for him. But than he stomped he realized that he must hang on if he kills himself than the villagers win and he doesn't want to give them the sadisfaction. Naruto putted the knife away and rapped his wounds.

End of Flash:

"But Naruto why would you do it ?" asked Raven who was shocked to hear such a story.

"I was young Raven I didn't know any better. Besides things just kept getting worse. You see every October 10th is the festival were they celebrate the ninja's who died when the Kyuubi attacked however I never go there but I did…ones. I learned the hard way to not go there." said Naruto as the waiter gave them their foods.

"What happened ?" asked Raven.

"When I was little I was curies to see the festival and when I did was being chased by huge momb. I never went there again." said Naruto as he started to get his chicken parmesan.

"let me guess , October 10th is your birthday ? asked Raven.

"Wow , pretty good guess !" said Naruto.

"Well it doesn't take a genius to know that you didn't have good birthdays ether." said Raven. Nodded in agreement and he looked down art his food.

"Naruto I'm so sorry to hear that. But trust me you don't want to be in my position trust me." said Raven. "So tho Hinata person , she seems like a good friend. Have you ever talked to her ?"

"Yes , but she is creepy and more creepy than you. She would stop following me around and she keeps staring at me like I'm a T.V or something." said Naruto finishing his drink.

"You must of had some friends Naruto ?" asked Raven who wanted to know more about Naruto.

"I-I did…at least one. He's name was Sasuke Uchiha. He was the only closest friend I ever had in my live…We were even rivals…..But one day….he betrayed me….and our village….just so he can gain power. I-I never got the chance to tell him…how much I really cared for him. He was only true friend I ever hand and he turned his back on me. Yeah we had rough times and we mostly never gotten along but….we were like brothers." said Naruto finishing his story. Raven felt pity for Naruto even she was betrayed by a person she ones called a friend.

"So Raven you already know about me , just tell me yours ?, What your story ? who was your parents and why do you think so negative of the world and yourself ?" asked Naruto.

"Raven struggled to answer but before she could they saw a red light from the sky coming towards them."What the hell is that ?" asked Naruto but than the red light started to come dangerously close than the light bashed into Naruto through the floor 50 foot off the building and crashed into the streets.

Naruto was being attacked by a creature he couldn't describe , and Naruto can tell was it had horns and was dressed in red and had a red glowing ring on his finger. The creatures name was Abyssma from the Red Lantern Corps.

Abyssma stared at Naruto with rage and anger and a red light came out of his ring and it grabbed Naruto by his leg and than Abyssma swung Naruto into a car on the left and swung him to the right of the street on a mail box. Than Abyssma swung Naruto towards him and than grabbed Naruto faced Naruto to the up coming truck.

Naruto struggled to get free than he realized he still had his knives with him. Naruto took one of the kunai knives and stabbed Abyssma in the leg than Naruto got on his knees and ducked down low all the way to the floor to avoid getting hit by the truck. Abyssma got hit and was under and Abyssma found himself on the wind shield.

Raven saw what was going on and notice two more red lights were coming from the sky coming towards Naruto. Raven got out her T-walkie Talkie and called Robin.

"Raven , what is it ?"" asked Robin.

"Robin , we got trouble !" respond Raven.

"Is it the Hive ?"

"No , its a group of aliens dressed in Red , I-I'm not sure but for some reason their after Naruto." said Raven as she flew down there.

Naruto saw a colored skin Woman with sharp teeth and was also dressed in red. (Antipathy)

Naruto than saw a very angry little cat that was dressed in red too.( Dex-starr)

"Okay , Whatever I did to make you guys pissed I'm sure we could all sit down and have a nice , calm-" Naruto was interrupted by the cat jumping on his face and scratching it."OH MY GOD , GET THIS CRAZY CAT OFF OF ME !" yield Naruto. Raven flew down to help Naruto until Antipathy got in her way.

"Who the fuck are you people ?" asked the Goth girl.

"We are the Red Lanterns from the Red Lantern Corps and we are are here is claim the blond headed boy !" said Antipathy.

"Well Sorry , Naruto belongs to the Teen Titans not your Red Lanterns !" Raven tackled the alien girl and slammed her against car. Antipathy used her ring to create a force field around her in order to push Raven away from her. Antipathy than shot a laser out of her ring that manage to hit Raven which made the goth girl crash against the wall.

Naruto got the cat off his face and threw it at Antipathy who didn't exactly seen that coming and got scratched in the face. Antipathy started to get pissed and shot some kind of red vomit plasma out of her mouth. Naruto dodge it but however some of the stuff got on his sleeves and it started to melt his shirt. Naruto quickly took off his jacket and shirt and all was left was his pants and head band. Antipathy spat another one then Naruto quickly took cover behind a car. A big black hand grabbed Antipathy and steamed her face against the floor again and again than rose up from the floor like a ghost. Dex-starr got on Raven's head and clawed at her four head and than tried to shake it off but it was no use the cat was like digging its claws in her head.

Naruto karate chopped the cat which made it the cat fall off of Raven unconscious. "Thanks Naruto , if it wasn't for you that cat would have-" Raven was interrupted when Naruto got shot with a red laser that came from Abyssma who came back from his little ride. "You will not escape from use !" said Abyssma who made a red aura knife from his ring and charged at Raven.

"Azara Metrion Zinthos !" said Raven as she took two cars and smashed them together with the read Lantern in the middle of it. However unexpectedly Abyssma used the ring to blast the cars away and quickly tackled Raven. Raven was on the trying to get up and when when Abyssma was gonna finish her off but than a green force field surrounded Raven and protected her from the red blast. Abyssma looked up and saw a two teenage women flouting , one was a Green Lantern with blond hair named( Arisia ) and the other was a blue Lantern who had baby blue color skin had very strange hair that Naruto couldn't discribe named Ourazix.

Arisia created a green fist that punched Abyssma away from Raven and crashed into a garbage can. Ourazix helped Raven up and Arisia helped Naruto up his feet. Naruto than saw Robin and the rest of the Titans heading their way.

"Are you guys okay ?" asked Robin.

"Were fine !" Naruto responded and as he straighten his back. The Red Lanterns got up from the ground and notice that they were out match and retreated into the sky. "Who were those guys ? asked Naruto.

"Those were Red Lanterns from the Red Lantern Corps , they are evil and deadly and can be very powerful !" said Arisia landing on her feet from her flight. "They have the power of rage and hatred and can infect you with it but it was a good thing your not infected by their rage.

"I suppose we were lucky !" said Naruto grinning.

"Naruto , Raven , these are the members of Titan South and also the members of Green Lantern Corps and Blue Lantern Corps and they have a message from the Guardians. said Robin.

Red Lantern Corps Battle ships:

"YOU THREE HAVE FAILED ME !" yield Atrocitus who grabbed Abyssma's throat and slammed him against the metal wall.

"M-my lord , we were out matched. We couldn't retrieve the boy and it turns out the Gardains know were heading to earth."Abyssma tried to breath.

"How do you know that ?" asked Atrocitus glaring at his minion.

"T-they sent a green and blue lantern to stop use." said Abyssma. Atrocitus was still glaring at his minion but than decided to let him go. Abyssma gasp fro air as Atrocitus sat back down to his thrown thinking about what to do now. Now that the gardains know he is near their sector , they will stop at nothing to try to stop him from achieving his goal.

"Well , I guess we have to…kill every single living thing in our way !" said Atrocitus.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto Shippuden Rise of the Teen Titans

Chapter 13: The Bigger They Are The Harder They…OUCH!

New York City:

Naruto and the Titans were on the T-ship heading to New York to stop a Hive invasion. The Titans made an extra cockpit for Naruto, that way he can go with them in the T-ship.

Naruto was thinking on what the Lantern said back there when she said that The Red Lanterns are after him.

Flash Back:

T-Tower:

"Naruto, the Red Lanterns can sense rage inside you and whatever it is they want it." said Arisia.

"You need to be careful and be on your guard.

"Dude, not only do we have the Hive problem but now a Red Lantern problem?" said Beast Boy, who was eating tofu.

"Are you sure they are after Naruto? To me, it has to be Raven because boy, does she have a temper!" said Cyborg.

"GRRRRRR!" Raven snarled at Cyborg for that comment.

"You see what I mean!"

"Well I'm sure of it. If it wasn't Naruto they were after then they wouldn't try to go after him instead of Raven." said Ourazix as she nodded no at Cyborg.

"Excuse me, but what exactly are these Red Lanterns?" asked Starfire.

"They are like Green Lantern except they don't use Will power, they use the power of Rage! They have destroyed many planets and they are a threat to earth." said Arisia.

"So it looks like we have our hands full!" said Robin. "We have a Hive problem and a Red Lantern problem. It's a good thing the other Titans are coming here, we're gonna need more help."

Actually Robin, they are now heading to New York." said Cyborg. Robin's eye spat open as he was looking at the breaking News on T.V.

"This is Lois Lane featuring you live at the good old New York City which is now A-AHHH! Sorry about that, as I was saying, which is now a war zone!" said Lois Lane who was making sure not to get hit by bullets or lasers or anything that might land on them. "Its a total mess here, as you can see the U.S army is trying to stop the flood of Hive solders, OH MY GOD LOOK OUT!"

"KA-BOOOOOM!"

"Gun fire is everywhere and every citizen is running for their lives and I'm afraid that Superman is not here to stop the, AH! All we can rely on is the Titans right now."

Robin saw what was happening on T.V and turned around to look at his team. "Titans….We have to get over there!" said Robin.

End Flashback:

Naruto and the Titans were wearing different costumes, ones that are bullet proof.

Naruto was wearing the clothes he wore back when he was fighting the elemental dragons gods. (The suit from Naruto Shippuden Dragon Blade Chronicles)

Robin was wearing a heavy bullet proof vest that also covered his neck , shoulders and crotch. He also wore a different mask that covered his whole head except his mouth and chin.

Starfire wore a purple armor suit that didn't cover her breast too well. (The classic Starfire costume.)

Beast Boy wore a very thick skin suit with his old mask he used to wear back when he was with the Doom Petrol.

"Cyborg had no armor but he did have a lot more weapons connected to him like a mini gun , flame thrower, laser cannons and a bunch of other stuff.

"Raven had a black religious looking armor on with a metal looking skirt and knee pads and elbow pads and still had her old cape and hood on.

Naruto and the Titan were getting ready for war as they flew past the exploding bombs. "Alright here is the plan, We're gonna drop Cyborg off on top of Empire State Building so he can take care of the Hive fleet. Beast Boy there is a group of Hive drones setting up camp at the 9/11 memorial, you go there and take them out and Naruto,you with Raven, you two are going to be dropped off at the office building and see if you can lend the Marines a hand and Starfire, you stay with the T-ship, see if you can give us some air support and as for me I'm gonna be at the Central park helping out the other Titans, is that understood?"

They both said yes and dropped everybody off at their locations.

An hour later Robin heads towards central park helping out the other Titans. Robin took cover behind a fallen tree right next to Troy. "What do we got?" asked Robin.

"A huge pack of drones is being led by Killer Frost. We can't hold the line, we will be over run in minutes." said Troy bringing out her sword.

Killer Frost was holding a solder's head while freezing him into ice. The Marine was solid ice than Killer Frost saw two Titan members coming after her. Red Star tried to punch Killer Frost but kept missing. Gnaark tried to hit her with a wooden stick with a rock tied to it however didn't make any contact with Killer Frost when he all of a sudden got frozen. Red Star got tackled by drones and was dog piled on.

Bushido slashed every drone that stood in his way but didn't expect to be captured by a wired net. The net began to electrocute Bushido as it knocked him out cold and than the Hive drone took him away to one of their ships.

"Alright Troy, you get your team to help the wounded get out of here and I'll see if I can hold them off for a while." said Robin.

"Okay, Good luck Robin!" said Troy as she led her team to get the wounded Marines to safety.

All of a sudden Robin saw a blond women wearing white with a red cape and a huge bust which was the same size as Tsunade flying down and slammed the ground which created a huge shock wave that blew the Hive drones away. (Power Girl)

When the Robin's vision was clear he saw the Power Girl grinning in victory. "Are you kids even trying? Seriously this is why adults look down at you kids!" said Power Girl showing off her muscles.

"Power girl?, what are you doing here? The Titans got this under control." But Robin was proven wrong when a explosion happened behind him.

"The J.L.A sent me and if you don't get this wrapped up before six o-clock the hole J.L.A will be coming and you know who might be with them!" said Power Girl who frighten Robin about his old mentor.

"NO WAY, THIS IS OUR MISSION GOD DAMMIT AND I"M NOT GONNA LET HIM AND THE JUSTICE LEAGUE RUIN IT!" yield Robin.

"Well no offense Robin but have looked whats happening here?!" said Power Girl who saw Killer Frost stab a sharp piece of ice into a solder.

"So anyway you better get this warped up before he shows up." Power Girl flew toward the up coming fleet and bashed through one of the ships. Robin than ran to stop Killer Frost and than got out his staff and swung it at her.

Naruto and Raven and were aiding the Marins but than they heard a huge stomp. Naruto saw one of the army helicopters go down in flames but didn't see who caused it, it was hard to see with so many huge building in the way.

"Yo Raven, Naruto their is something big headed your way. I'm not sure what it is though." said Cyborg calling through the walkie-talkie.

"Um, Cyborg its not a it….its a she!" said Starfire speaking through the walkie-talkie as well.

"Wait, WHAT?" asked Naruto not sure if he was hearing right. Naruto and Raven saw three fighter helicopters shooting at something behind one of the buildings but than a huge hand slapped them away like a fly.

"What…..the …fuck…..is that?!" Naruto couldn't believe his eyes as he saw a 60 foot women wearing some kind of peaces of jungle cloth on her. (Giganta)

Naruto saw her giant feet crushing the armored tanks like they were bugs. "Thats a big women!" Naruto commented.

"How did Hive get these super villeins to work with them?" said Raven who saw the giantess causing destruction.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Giganta roared her voice as she was trying to intimidate everybody

"Oh shit, how the heck are we gonna bring her down?" asked Cyborg.

Naruto snatched a bazooka from one of the solders and aimed at the giantess.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Raven didn't like what Naruto was going to do.

"We need to take this bitch down with any mean necessary!" yield Naruto as he pulled the trigger. The rocket hit Giganta's rib but it didn't seem like it hurt her one bit but however it got her attention as she looked straight at Naruto. "Oh shit!"

She walked heavily towards them as she saw Naruto continually shooting more rockets at her.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE ANT!" said Giganta as she grabbed Naruto. Naruto saw that the giant women was holding him up in the air as she looked like was gonna eat him but that was exactly what she was gonna do as she began to open her mouth wide open. Raven flew towards Giganta as Raven used her powers to pull her hair back which almost caused her to fall however it didn't stop her from continuing her weird meal. Naruto noticed he still hand the bazooka in his hand as he aimed inside Giganta's mouth and shot a rocket inside her mouth.

When the rocket exploded Naruto noticed the giant women's tongue was bleeding with loads of blood but all that did was make her angry. Giganta still tried to eat Naruto but Naruto had one last rocket and fired it at Giganta's eye. The rocket exploded at Giganta's eye now she looked like she had a red eye.

Giganta was through trying to eat the boy so she threw him away. Naruto landed on another building behind Ginganta but Giganta saw him and she raised her hand. Naruto knew what she was gonna do so he rain inside the building avoiding the giant hand coming down.

"NARUTO RUN!" yield Raven as she kept the giant women busy by shooting her magic at her. Raven's powers were useless against the she-beast, the only way she can stop her is to get big herself but she needs full power in order to perform that spell and that something she doesn't have at the moment.

Naruto ran up the stairs trying to not look at the giant eye balls look at him through the window. When Naruto got up top of the tower he saw Giganta staring at him with an evil grin. Naruto saw a building with a open window right next to the building he was on. Naruto jump a few feet at the open window and grabbed the edge of the window and climbed inside.

Power Girl saw Giganta and tackled her and made her fall backwards. Naruto took his walkie-talkie and spoke to Robin. "Hey Naruto, hows it holding up?" asked Robin hoping the rest of his team is doing better than him.

"Not so good, This giant lady has me pinned down inside this building." Naruto than had an idea but he wasn't sure if it was gonna work. "Naruto Power girl has her busy right now so you need to get out of there now!" spoke Robin.

With me being in a differentt world I'm not sure if its gonna work or not….. but its worth trying. Naruto thought inside his head. Naruto did some hands signs and than slapped the floor.

"POOOOFF"

All out of nowhere a giant toad wereing a big kimono and with a giant pipe in his mouth smashed out of the building and landed in the middle of the street. (Gamabunta)

"Whats this?, WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I!" yield Gamabunta.

"Uh Knight wolf to base we have what appears to be a giant frog in the middle of the city." said the man riding on one of the fighter jets.

"Um repeat that again?"

"We have a 40 or 50 foot frog on Charlton Street!" replied Knight Wolf.

"Roger that, you have permission to open fire on the frog."

"Copy that, ready to engage!"

"Gamabunta, its good to see you again! I need your- Woo!" The giant toad began shaking as it was angry at the little tiny boy.

"YOU LITTLE SNOT! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" Gamabunta was not happy with Naruto as he didn't recognize this city before and what was going on.

"Gamabunta you need to calm down!" Gamabunta looked up at Naruto as he expected an explanation. "Okay were in a middle of a huge battle and I need your help fighting this giant women." Naruto pointed at Giganta as she was rampaging through the streets.

"Please Chief toad I need your help with this one!" said Naruto as he tried to convince his summoned animal.

"You actually expect me to help you with that huge human being?" asked the Chief Toad but than their conversation was cut short as they saw fighter jets flying towards them.

"What the heck are those metal bird things?" Gamabunta didn't like the feeling of those metal birds as he saw them shoot missiles at them. "LOOK OUT!" Naruto yield and Gamabunta jumped away from the missile explosion.

"HEY!, I'm on your side!" Naruto was riding on Gamabunta back as they both tried to get away from the fighter jets. Raven was looking at Naruto as what she saw was not possible. "A GIANT TALKING FROG?"

Gamabunta jumped from building to building and hid behind one of the tipped over buildings and stood there waiting for the jets to pass by. "Okay I'll help you just this once but you better have a plan on taking down that giant bitch and after when were done send me back!" Naruto nodded at Gamabunta's request and told him that they need to take her down without killing her but they have to get close enough in order to take her out.

Robin used one of his electric boomerang to hit Killer Frost in order to stop her. However it wasn't enough so Robin did a couple a jabs on Killer Frost's face and than did five super fast quick jabs on Killer Frost's stomach and finally did an uppercut below her chin.

Killer Frost got back up and tried to used her freeze ray to turn Robin into a popsicle but Robin kept moving out of the way from her freeze ray. "Hold still you bird brain!" Killer Frost kept firing her freeze ray but than Power Girl showed up and punched Killer Frost which made her flew toward a break bridge that crumbled down down from Killer Frost's and crashed.

Killer Frost was unable to fight anymore as she passed out in the river.

Cyborg used a special cannon he created that could take out one ship but he has to wait for ten minutes in order to use it again. Two Hive ships crashed in the sea where the statue of Liberty is but there were still more. "BOO YEAH!"

"Beast Boy are you there?" asked Robin speaking through the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, me and the other Titans are just finishing the rest of the drones" replied Beast-Boy.

"Good, Me and PowerGirl and the other Titans cleared Central park. Now we just need is to get ride of the Hive fleet." said Robin.

"What about Giganta?" asked Beast-Boy.

"Hello, Robin?"

"Raven is that you?" asked Robin.

"Yeah its me, Turns out Naruto is handling the situation right now but you need to contact the Air Force to hold their fire!" said Raven.

"Why?"

"Naruto is the one who is riding the giant toad and it seems the Air-force is also targeting him. You to contact them NOW!" Robin nodded at Raven's explanation and told the Air-force to hold their fire, its one of ours.

Gamabunta jumped on top of Giganta and tried to hold on. "Eeeew !, Get this slimy thing off of me!" Yield Giganta as she tried to get the toad off. Giganta got hold of Gamabunta but than quickly the toad used his sword to stab deep into Giganta's shoulder that way it would more harder for her to get him off. "Alright Naruto go NOW!" yield the chief toad as he tried to hold on.

Naruto ran fast has he could as he ran up Giganta's arm to her shoulder and jumped really high. Naruto created a Rasagain and pushed it against Giganta's forehead. The blast caused Giganta to fly back as she crash against another building which now tipped over from the giantess's weight. However Gamabunta fell with her but was okay mostly as he jumped off the giantess.

Naruto landed on a different building. "OH YEAH, YOU BETTER FUCKING BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto didn't realize it wasn't over until a giant hand grabbed him. "OH SHIT!" Gamabunta tried to save him but he got pushed before he could get on top of her. The chief toad crashed against a building as he passed out from the mighty punch Giganta gave him.

Giganta threw Naruto like a baseball and was thrown far, far away and crashed into a window through a tipped over building and out but wait.

~slow motion~

Naruto saw lots explosives in the building and that gave him an idea if he can get Giganta to come towards him again than she would have to move the building out of the way in order to get to him and if he can some how set the explosives off than it would blow up in front of Giganta's face and their is no way she would get up from that one.

~Slow motion off~

Naruto landed and fell on a helicopter landing deck and the rough landing and kinda injured his back and started to slunch over a little while getting up. Naruto got out his walkie-talkie and spook to Robin about his plan.

"Robin I need you to talk to the people who control over those metal bird things and tell them to shoot a building that I'll use a laser pointer to point at." said Naruto as he saw some military laser pointers.

"Why would they do that?" asked Robin.

"Because I'm gonna draw Giganta's attention and she gonna need to move that building out of the way in order to get me so she moves it, the metal birds start shooting it and boom, it comes down on top of her." explained Naruto.

"Dude doesn't that seem extreme?" asked Beast-boy butting in.

"We have no choice at this point, I'll contact the Air-force right away!" said Robin.

"Now, there has got to be something that might draw her attention." Naruto said to himself as he looked around at the military stuff. Naruto saw a bazooka with one missile and it was the only thing that could get her to him so he picked it up and aim it right at Giganta but made sure not to hit the building in front of him. It was a slim shot but Naruto managed to hit Giganta with it as it flew passed the building and it Giganta in the arm and as it hit her arm she turned around and saw the blond boy from before. Giganta walked towards him and as she saw that the building was in her way she picked in up. She never expected the jets would shoot down the building she was picking up and when they did the entire tower blew up and fell right on top of her. Naruto took a good look as the giantess couldn't move as she was buried alive.

Gamabunta arrived at Naruto's location."Naruto, I may not be familiar with whats happening here but something tells me that those big, yellow, metal…..things in the sky, are bad right?" asked Gamabunta as the ninja looked up at the sky as he noticed the Hive ships coming closer to the city.

"Titans, this is Robin speaking. The Hive fleet is about fire right on top of us, can anybody…..uh…um…. do something?" Robin at this point didn't know what to do as the Hive fleet were flying above them. Nauro got out his T-walkie Talkie. "Guys I've got an idea but it might be a little risky." said Naruto.

"Wait, Naruto what are you doing?" asked Cyborg who didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't worry this isn't like the crazy plane plan its totally different. You guys are gonna have to trust me on this one."said Naruto as he got on Gamabunta's back.

"Okay Naruto but whatever you do, do not let any of those ships crash in to the city."said Robin. Naruto was about to go stop the Hive fleet until he was stopped by Raven's voice. "Wait Naruto. Your not going anywhere, not without me!" Raven got on top of the frog as she forced Naruto to take her with this time. Okay, but you better hang on!" said Naruto as Gamabunta jumped on a building than jumped up higher. Gamabunta was on the Empire State building as he was getting ready to jump on the ships which were too high to reach.

Gamabunta jumped so high that Raven's face was against the frog's back. "AAH!" Raven didn't get used to the frog's speed as she was getting scared from riding a big frog. As Gamabunta was in the air he shot his long sticky tongue on the ship and pull himself towards the Hive mothership. As the giant toad got closer to the ship he used his giant sword to stab the giant metal ship and grabbed hold of it as he was holding on to his sword that was stuck on the ship just like Naruto planned. The sword was slowly sliding down as it created a huge gab that a person can fit through. "I don't know how long I can hold it, JUST GO!" Naruto ran on top of the toad's giant blade as he headed inside and Raven followed him. "Thank you chief!" said Naruto.

"We will meet again." those were the last words of the chief toad before he fell all the way down but before he could even hit the ground he turned into smoke and disappeared into thin air.

As Naruto and Raven searched for the way into bridge they ran into many drones who were in their way but that didn't stop them. Many drones have fallen as they couldn't stop the ninja boy and the shadow girl they were too strong. The door to the bridge was blown away as Naruto used his Rasangain to open it but when they went inside they didn't see anybody driving it or anybody in the room for that matter. However a huge screen similar to the one back at the tower turned on as it showed the one they have been hunting down for months.

"Well, hello Naruto I have been expecting you." said Queen Bee smirking down at the two teens. "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time as you are the one who has been ruining my plans for world domanation and when I heard you were here I couldn't believe my ears."

"Funny, I've been wanting to meet you too, so I can kick you ass!" respond Naruto.

"I would love to see you try but you never find me to begin with and besides I didn't contact you just to get threatened, I'm willing to make a deal with you." said Queen Bee.

"What kind of deal?" asked Raven.

"A trade, give me Naruto and I'll stop the invasion."

"What?"

Queen Bee grinned as she wanted to explain why. "You see Naruto I have studding on jinchuuriki for a long time and every demon container I kidnap seems to be already empty. I must have that power in order to create a un-stoppable army and unlike what that stupid organization does you won't die by the process and besides I'm pretty sure you want to be normal right?"

Naruto stared at the queen wanna be as he wasn't a fool to take an offer like that. "What do you take me for , some kind of idiot ?"said Naruto with such killing intent in his eyes. "How dare come here and start causing mayhem and distruction and killing and hurting innocent people for your own selfish needs. Your nothing but bitchy wanna be queen !"

"Oh dear , I am so heart broken , you hurted my feelings," The Queen acted to cry just to play around.

"Take you army and get lost !" demanded Naruto.

"Oh please~ , your not the one ordering here. My plan wasn't to just invade new york as you can see I putted a bomb powerful enough to wipe the hole city off the map." as the Queen said that the screen changes showing a live video of hive troops arming the bomb. Ones you get down there it will be already too late and will be a message to the world that there will be a new master of this world,"

"YOU CAN"T DO THAT !" yield Naruto.

"There are thousands of innocent people still in the city. Hard working men with families women and children," said Raven with a deadly glare.

"Well what a shame than but this can be a avoided if you hand me Naruto ?"

"Never, you have no idea what power your messing with, ones you have the power of the Nine-tails their is no controlling it and everyone in this whole world including you will die." said Raven.

"I can handle it , so I guess your gonna have to catch that bomb that yea ? said the Queen as she grinning at them again. "Well I see no point in lying but I guess I can tell you. The bomb is located in the statue of Liberty so you better get down there now. Oh and speaking of down how about I help you ?" The Queen grinned again as the the ship's power shut down and the mothership began to fall from the sky.

Naruto and Raven grabbed on to something as the ship was about to crash. "Shit it was a trap !"

Raven got to the controls and activated the to polite mode. "I can't stop the ship from crashing but I can probably control where it crashes," As Raven tried to control the ship they something on top of them.

"You stay here I'll check it out." said Naruto as he went up on the ship's flight deck. When Naruto got there he saw two hug hands grabbing on to the deck as he notice it was Giganta. "What the ? How the hell did you even get up here ?" It didn't make any since how she got up here but didn't matter as Naruto needed to get her off the ship as her weight was too much for the ship to handle. While Naruto tried to get Giganta off the falling ship Raven contacted Robin to let him know about the bomb. Robin sent Cyborg after the bomb as he knows Cyborg is good at disarming bombs of all types.

Giganta tried to pound Naruto like an ant but Naruto kept jumping out of the way. Naruto threw a Kunai knife at Giganta's hand and when it blew up it caused her hand to bleed all over which made her let go of the ship and fell.

While they were falling Cyborg manage to disarm the bomb while failing to nice the hive ship heading his way. "Well that wasn't so hard but I have to admit they got some tec here I never seen bef-" Cyborg saw the ship heading right at him. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !" He screamed like a sissy girl as he ran from the falling ship. The ship crashed into the ocean right next to the statue of liberty but made huge wave that manage to hit Cyborg as he was taken away by the wave.

"Cyborg are you okay ?" yield Naruto who was on the ship.

"Yeah , BUT NO THANKS TO YOU DUMB ASS !" respond Cyborg.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto Shippuden Rise of the Teen Titans

Chapter 14: The Great Gathering

Murakami High School:

Terra was with her friends as she saw the breaking news about the war happing in New York. They were saying the Titans were taking care of the situation but it looked like chaos over there. She can even see Beast Boy with a bunch of bruises and she also saw them with a new Titan named Naruto who was riding a giant frog.

Well I guess they replaced me. Terra thought in her mind. Nobody knows why she chose to not be with the Titans anymore nor why she doesn't want to remember them. Its a mystery really but she had a feeling that one day she mite go back as a Titan again. The truth is she is not exactly happy to be a normal school girl like she waned to be and all her life she just wanted to be normal , she never asked to have powers. Terra just didn't want that life anymore but she wasn't happy with the life she has now , she just didn't know what she wanted anymore , could she be lying to herself ?

Terra said good bye to her friends as she she went home to her dorm room. She lived alone and her room was a mess and she didn't even had electricity because she didn't pay the electric bill. Terra open up her window as she pulled out a cigaret and placed it in her mouth and lid it. She started smoking ever since she chose not to be with the Titans anymore and she smoked ever since and boy she smokes a lot.

AFter when she blew the smoke from her mouth she started to cough really badly. This was her 40th cigaret this mouth and its been getting to point were her lungs couldn't take it anymore. When she kept smoking her lungs out she saw a man being mugged by another man who seems taller and stronger than the other man. Terra just stood their and watch it like it was a T.V the man kept calling for help but nobody did. All Terra can do is just watch as the mugger took the man's money and ran away. Terra was no longer a hero anymore but she had to admit she did hate the people who think they can just do whatever they want just because their bigger and think their so badass that they just cause trouble by making people scared of them. Terra hated people like that so she just pointed her middle finger at the mugger's back and closed her window.

Terra took her cloths off as she was now in her panties and without care she jump on top of her bed and went to sleep.

"Cough ! , Cough ! , COUGH ! I've got to quit smoking !" she said as she closed her eyes.

Teen Titan Tower:

Naruto was on the roof looking at all the Titans that were coming. Titan east , South and North were here. Naruto saw a dark skinned teen boy riding on a electric metal disk and landing on the roof. ( Static Shock) and Naruto saw Arisia and Ourazix flouting by and land right in front of Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto ! , you did a nice job at New York !" commented Arisia as she and her friend walked past Naruto heading inside and even Static went inside as well. All of a sudden Naruto was jumped on by a weight dog wearing a red cape and was licking Naruto's face with so much saliva Naruto made sure none of it got on his eyes. "Hey , cut it out !" Naruto was giggling from the dog's way of saying hello.

"Wow , thats the first time I've ever seen Krypto act like that with a stranger." said Superboy flouting down and came to a soft landing.

"What the ? , is this some kind of Super hero dog ?" asked Naruto getting up from the ground.

"Yep , his name is Krypto , Krypto the Super Dog. He is Superman's pet and he is very friendly and loyal and doesn't hate anybody except bad guys !" Superboy walked past Naruto he went inside too.

"Hey wait , Superboy is he your dog ?" asked Naruto.

"No , he's not even a Titan but however he douse follow use where ever we go. He seems to like you a lot , you can have him if you like ?" said Superboy as he continued to walk inside.

"Uh wait I-" Naruto didn't get the chance to finish as he never had any experience with pets what so ever , especially super powered pets. Krypto licked Naruto's figures to get his attention and Naruto looked at it and smiled at the weight dog. "Who's a good boy ! , yes you are ! yes you are !" Naruto petted it as he saw the dog's tale wag like crazy , he knew it was happy.

The happy moment was over when Naruto heard a stomp and the floor under his feet shook like an earth quick. Naruto saw a women with huge boobs that were the same size as Tsunade's and she had blond short hair with a red cape and had muscular arms and had a simple weight costume with blue boots and gloves. To Naruto it was like looking at a younger version of Tsunade and this women was in her mid 20th

Naruto decided to greet her "Oh hello there , you must be-"

"PowerGirl ! , and you must be that little squirt who was riding that giant frog !" said PowerGirl who approached Naruto aggressively.

"Yeah thats me ! Naruto Uzumaki at your service !" said Naruto grinning while having his hands behind his head.

"Hm , really ? I wouldn't a imagine a young weakling like you would pull something like that off ! You must really think your something special thinking on pulling a crazy trick like that !" said The mighty PowerGirl. PowerGirl never liked young heroes , especially the ones that show off. She is the type of women who thinks weeks ones should do the small jobs while the adult do the big jobs and they should get all the glory not the side kicks so she is not a very positive women.

"I'm sorry but did you just call me weak ?" asked Naruto getting upset.

"Yes I did you good for nothing !" replayed PowerGirl. "And what are you gonna do about it ?"

Naruto had the urge to attack her but was stopped by Raven as she called Naruto's name."Naruto can do me a favor can go look for Beast Boy ? He should be in the basement and in the basement there is a tunnel that lead to the old sewer network , he should be there."

Naruto was still glaring at Power Girl but slowly walked away to find Beast Boy. When he was gone Raven looked at Power Girl expecting an explaination."Why are you here Power Girl ? Your not a teen."

"The adults sent me to help you kids with the Hive problem and to make sure you people don't screw up !" said Power Girl. Raven walked up to Power girl and looked her straight in the eye. "We don't need your help ! We maybe kids but were badass mother fuckers , and besides …. we have Naruto !

Power Girl was surprised by the response. "What ? , that little brat ?"

"He is not a brat and you should show respect to him and us ! How dare you come here and act like you own the place !" Raven glared at Power Girl and turned away. "And don't you ever call Naruto a good for nothing ever again !" Raven went back inside as Power Girl smirked at her.

As Naruto went to the basement it was pitch black until he found the switch and turn the light on. As he looked around he found the tunnel Raven was talking about and followed were it where it lead to. Naruto was in the abandon sewer network as he saw that it hasn't been used in years and as he looked around and tried to find Beast Boy.

"Why would Beast Boy come here ?" Naruto kept looking as he all of a sudden felt dizzy. He thought it was the head-ech again but that was until he started to coughing. Some kind of gas filled the air as he kept wandering through the sewers. The hole area around him began to change Naruto saw light that the end of the sewer and and it must have been the way out so Naruto got to the outside he saw something that really shocked and confused him.

Naruto saw that he was now in his old village. He was home ones again but how ? As Naruto gotten out of Konoha's sewers he jump high to get on land and than Naruto took a good look at the village but notice that nobody was around it was like a ghost town.

"I don't believe this ! My village is here but where are the people ?" Naruto walked through the what was a busy street full of people who shopped at many of these stores but now its just open space.

Naruto kept walking as he was close to the Hokage tower but than all of a sudden it started getting really dark like something was blocking the sun.

"HELLO ?…HELLO ?…..ANYBODY OUT THERE ?" Naruto yield to make sure somebody was out there but however somebody did here him. Naruto saw Tenten walking toward him. "Tenten ? is that you ?" asked Naruto but Tenten didn't answer as she kept walking towards him.

"Tenten its me Naruto , I'm back !" Naruto saw Tenten as she didn't look like herself.

"Tenten ?"

Tenten pulled out a kunai knife as she tried to stab Naruto in the heart but Naruto dodged it.

"YOU , YOU ABANDON USE !" yield Tenten as she tried to kill Naruto.

"Tenten stop it wasn't my fault !" Naruto blocked Tenten's swing as he quickly punched heron the face.

"Are you kidding me ! It is your fault , it has always been your fault since the beginning !" yield Kiba who snuck behind Naruto and tried to do a sneak attack. Naruto however manage to dodge that as well.

"YOUR NOTHING BUT A STUPID DEMON AND YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN !" screamed Ino who came from the sky as she got the jump on Naruto. Naruto did a flip kick that sent Ino flying as she spat out blood.

"I've been gone for three mouths and this is how you repay me ?" asked Naruto as he saw more people coming. He saw the villagers with torches and clubs and shovels and any weapon you can think of as they all chased after Naruto. The blond headed ninja didn't want to run from these arrogant punks anymore so he summoned thirty clones to fight back the angry mob.

The clones did well beating the crap out of the villagers but with the other ninjas not so good. Naruto always though ahead as he left the battle field and hid where nobody expect him to hide.

Naruto hid in the Unchia clan Compound as tho was where Sasuke use to live as he was a kid before his parent and family were killed by Sasuke's older brother. Naruto though for a moment that he was safe but than he herd Sakura called him from behind him as he spun around to see his pink crush. "Sakura please I didn't mean to go away , you have to believe me this time !" Naruto pegged Sakura to not attack but luck was not on his side as she punched him through ten walls of the Unchia homes. Naruto couldn't take another hit like that as he ran from her and than she fallowed him.

Wait a minute ? , this can't be real ! Thought Naruto as he saw something different from the villagers he saw in front of him who blacked his way. The villagers looked creepy like they weren't even people they looked more like monsters.

"WHATS A MATTER NARUTO ? ARE YOU SCARED ?" Naruto turned around as he saw Sakura transformed into a some kind of demon monster and as she changed so did everybody else.

"FACE IT DEMON ! , YOU DON"T HAVE ANY FRIENDS EVEN YOUR OWN PARENTS ABANDON YOU AS A BABY !" said demon Ino.

"I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG , FATE CHOOSES YOU !" said Monster Neji.

"Are you fucking kidding me ? , LOOK AT YOURSELVES !" yield Naruto. "Your not my friends and this is not konoha. I know people can't do jutsues around here or this would be some kind of gen-jutsue but I know for a fact that this is a trick !"

Naruto heard a creepy unknown voice speak. "Hehe your right, its not your world , its your FEAR !"

Naruto searched who ever said that until he saw someone dressed oddly that stood up amongst the others wearing a mask. He was dress like a scarecrow and was caring a synth with him. "Allow to introduce myself , I am Scarecrow the master of fear !"

"Well tell me Scarecrow , what the hell is all of this ?!" Naruto demanded an explanation for all of this as he didn't what was going on.

"I already told you ! , Its your fear ! " said Scarecrow who didn't like to repeat himself. "You see , you breathed my Fear Gas as it unlocked one of your most darkest nightmares and too much of the gas will kill you in minutes as you slowly tremble in fear !"

"I knew it , so none of this things are real is it !" said Naruto.

"Thats right , but however thats not what your mind thinks. You see everything you see is real according to your mind and the creatures that you see are not what your mind thinks so ones these monster kill you , your mind kills you. Its kinda like those things were you die in your sleep ! said Scarecrow as he pouted at Naruto and as he said. " You will be a perfect specimen for my project but its seems that you now are not afraid of your fear anymore so let a little more !"

However Scarecrow didn't give more as he gasping for air as Naruto grabbed his throat. Naruto's vision got all blurry as he letted go of Scarecrow and started to see what was really happening.

Naruto found himself on the floor as he got up and notice that he was back in the sewer. When Naruto got up he saw Scarecrow on the other side other side of the metal bars blocking his way. "Its such a shame that I didn't give you the full dose of the toxin , I just started having fun !" said Scarecrow.

"What are you doing here and what have you done to Beast Boy ?" asked Naruto.

"I've done nothing to that green monkey , I just missed as I tried to look for the entrance into the tower but I guess my plan was ruined when you disturbed my plot so I had no choice but to have fun with you. However your fears were VERY, interesting and worth my time. See you later boy , we will meet again….soon !" said Scarecrow as he got away. Naruto didn't bother to catch him as he must of left the tower by now but he will alert the Teen Titans about his intrusion later as he needed to find Beast Boy.

twenty minutes later Naruto found a cave that led to a memorial with no statue and also saw Beast Boy sitting in front of it. Naruto looked at what was written on it as it said "Terra , A Teen Titan & a True Friend." Naruto could tell from Beast Boy's emotional face that this girl must have been a close friend of his. Beast Boy looked behind him as he saw the blond headed ninja. "What do you want ?" asked Beast Boy.

"Raven asked me to find you and tell you to come back to the tower for something." said Naruto who tried to finger out this picture he was seeing. "So um who's Terra ? , Is she your Girl friend or something ?" asked Naruto who actually didn't realize it was a touchy subject for Beast Boy.

"She was a Titan before you came….and no….she not my girl friend." said Beast Boy who had anger growing inside him.

"Well telling from you face she was."

"Well She's not !" yield Beast Boy who tried to ignore his friend.

"Come on Beast Boy , you can tell me. Listen I use to fall in love with this one girl but no matter how much I've tried to make her like me she always treated me like dirt but now I've realized that I should problebly move on and look for someone else who understands me like….Raven ! Raven has alway looked after me and she doesn't even find me annoying not to mention no matter how sad I am she actually cares." Naruto was trying to make Beast Boy feel better as he explained how he started having feeling for Raven but he failed to realize it just made things worse as Beast Boy started giving him a glare of such anger.

"You know its funny, I've had feelings for Raven ones and you know what happened….she treated me like dirt !" explained Beast Boy as he got up still glaring at Naruto.

"Hey , hey Beast Boy I didn't mean to make you feel bad I was just trying to help I mean were all friends here right ?" Naruto had a sad smile on his face as he tried to fix the problem but he was not ready of what came next.

"No , we are not !"

Naruto was shocked and felt a bit heart broken from that response. "What ? , come on Beast Boy quit playing."

"I'm not playing dude , I'm dead series !" Beast Boy had a killer intent in his eyes as Naruto could tell Beast boy was not playing around.

"I -I don't understand ?"

"Well let me put it this way before you even came here I lost a friend and when you came to our lives everybody loved you. You were like Terra's replacement and everybody forgotten about her except me and now they have forgotten about me! Every where I go all I hear is Naruto , Naruto , Naruto , Naruto this Naruto that AND WHAT ABOUT ME !" as Beast Boy explained his problem Naruto was still stunned of Beast Boy's answer. "Don't you see Naruto , they like worship you and they treat me like the screw up !"

"No , no thats not true they are your friends Beast Boy." replied Naruto.

"No they are not , there your friends not mine. When you first came hereYOU JUST MADE THINGS WORSE !"

"Well sorry~ , Its not my fault Raven kissed me and not you !" Naruto paused as he realized what he just said. "Um okay, it wasn't a kiss exactly it was more like-"

"YOUR DEAD !" yield Beast Boy as he turned into a tiger and attacked Naruto. Naruto tried to get the green Tiger off of him as he avoided Beast Boy's fangs as he tried to bite Naruto's head off. Naruto immediately gutted the Beast Boy in the gut as he tried to get away from the angry Beast Boy. Naruto ran through the sewers but than he ducked down from the Alligator Beast boy who popped from the water as he missed the orange ninja. "Beast Boy please lets not do this !" but the green skinned boy didn't listen as he turned into a T-rex. "RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

"Don't make me do this Beast Boy !" said Naruto who did some hand signs summoned his clones. Every one of Naruto's close jump on the dinosaur as they tried to hold him down but the giant T-rex was to strong for hundred Naruto clones as he shook them off and swung his tail at the up coming Naruto army. Un-expectedly the Dinosaur was blown away from Naruto Rasagain and crashed through the wall that made him fall into the ocean. When Naruto went outside after Beast Boy he realized that they were behind the Titan tower.

Naruto saw Beast Boy coming up from the water as he tried to calm Beast Boy down. However un-expectedly out of nowhere Naruto saw Beast boy as a sword fish who stabbed through Naruto's chest which was close to his heart. As Naruto saw himself bleeding he feel on his knees he felt weak from how much blood was coming out. BeastBoy turned back to normal as he realized what he has done and ran towards Naruto to help him up and take him to the infirmary. Beast Boy saw the Titans heading his way as they saw the injured ninja he was holding. "Beast Boy what happened ?" asked Robin.

Starfire Gasped as she saw her friend's wound. "Friend Naruto what has happened ? Who did this to you ?" asked Starfire who was worried if Naruto was gonna be okay. "Beast Boy who attacked Naruto ? Is he still in the area ?" Robin needed to know who did this but Beast Boy was struggling on what happened but he sigh as he knew he needed to tell the truth. "It was me. I attacked Naruto." Beast Boy looked down in shame as he knew his anger got the better of him.

Cyborg: "What ?"

Robin: "Beast Boy ?"

Stafire: "W-why ?"

Raven walked towards Beast Boy as she was not happy. "Beast Boy How could you ! He was your friend !" Beast Boy saw Raven glare at him.

"I-I'm , so sorry I didn't mean to hurt him I-I just-" Beast Boy was cut off by Raven as she screamed in his face !

"YOU WHAT ! , why do you have to be such a idiot !" yield Raven darkly.

"Starfire how about you take Naruto to the infirmary while we straighten this out ?" asked Robin. Starfire nodded as she took Naruto to the tower.

Moments later Beast Boy told them everything but he didn't tell them about the feeling they had for Raven as Beast Boy didn't want Raven to know.

"So let me get this straight you attacked Naruto all because of your petty jealousy ?!" Robin had his arms crossed as he was not pleased with Beast Boy.

"Good goin' Beastboy, you just made a HUGE mistake by hurting your own team mate !" Said Cyborg slapping Beastboy on the back.

"Maybe you should '_think_' before you act." Robin said simply.

"He needs a brain first." Raven croaked.

Beastboy glared at all of them. There was a very large vein at his temple that was throbbing profoundly.

"STOP DIGGING AT ME I KNOW IT WAS MY FAULT THIS TIME BUT-" Beastboy shouted but than was cut off by Cyborg.

"THEN STOP BEING SUCH A LOSER AND MESSIN THINGS UP!" Cyborg shouted back.

Beastboy didn't shout back. He just hung his head and walked away. When Beast Boy got to his room putted the door on lock than punched his mirror which broke. Beast Boy regretted what he did as he took his anger on Naruto which he knew that Naruto was just trying to help but still he only wished his other friends would treat him better. As Beast Boy laid on his bed trying to calm himself down Naruto was in the medical room with Raven healing his wounds and she closed up the hole Beast Boy made in Naruto's chest. "Dang it ! You lost a lot of Blood. Here drink some water, quickly !" Raven forced Naruto to drink up as she didn't want Naruto to die from Blood loss. As all the Titans were having the meeting about the Hive they had a un-expected visiter.

When Robin opened the front door he saw a man with reddish tights with a lighting bolt on his chest. ( Captain Marvel ) Robin was surprised a person like him would come here of all places. "Captain ?" asked Robin.

"Hey , Robin hows it going ? Give me five !" said the Captain and he held his hand up.

"Um Captain , what are you doing here ?" asked Robin.

"Oh yeah , um you see there seems to be a crisis at Themyscira and WonderGirl need all the help she can get and without WonderWomen around Themyscira is doomed if we don't act now." exclaimed Captain Marvel.

"I'm sorry but we seem to have a lot of stuff on our hands. You see were planing a attack on the main Hive base and were about to leave tomorrow in the morning." explained Robin as he loved to help but even they had so much to do. "Wait , I think I know someone who could help."

The Captain asked "Who ?"

"He is a new hero that we found mouths ago who came from another world. He can take on monsters , giants and a army no matter how big they are and I think he would do great for this mission." said Robin.

"Great than we should leave tonight-"

"Um I don't think tonight would be good. You see there was a accident and his kinda not available at the moment but she should be good in the morning." explained Robin.

"Sigh , Alright I"ll pick him up tomorrow than." Robin and Captain Marvel both agreed as the Captain flew away into the sky.

Hours later Starfire picked up a tray of foo towards Naruto's room. "Hello friend Naruto I hope I'm not bothering you but I just thought you would like some earthly food." but When Starfire looked around she noticed Naruto was gone without a trace.

At the middle of the night in the city Naruto was following Beast Boy as he wondered where the green boy was heading. Naruto hid inside a tree as he saw Beast Boy spying on a blond headed girl who was smoking at the docks. Naruto decided to take a closer look as jump down and hid behind a car.

Beast Boy saw how much Terra has changed but , he couldn't tell if it was good or bad as he saw his girl smoking her lungs out. Naruto knew that Beast Boy was just being a stalker as he looked at him with a grin. Beast Boy wanted to talk to Terra but he knew it wouldn't make a deference as the girl he ones knew was gone. Beast Boy walked away without Terra noticing him and this was Naruto's chance as he tried to approach the girl in a friendly manner. Naruto knew that Beast Boy loved this girl and he needed to find out what her gill and try to bring this two back together but knowing how many women he putted up with he knew it was not going to be easy.

"Hello there , my name is Naruto Uzamaki !" greeted Naruto but Terra said nothing as she ignored him. 'Man I hate putting up with this teen drama , its like I'm in a retarded vision of that stupid show Deggrassi' Thought Naruto as he rolled his eyes. "So you wouldn't have seen any villeins around have you ?" Terra said nothing but she did give Naruto the middle finger.

"GRRRRRR !" Naruto got annoyed but he tried to calm himself down and tried a deferent approach. "So you must be Terra , Beast Boy told me so much about yo-" Terra grabbed Naruto's collar as she pulled him towards her face. "WHO SENDED YOU ?" Terra glared at him.

"Um nobody but….sniff….sniff…..man you have terrible breath !" said Naruto as he noticed all those cigarettes she smoked made her breath smelly. "Seriously you need to cut that habit of yours its terrible for you lungs."

"Don't try to preachy I know the consequence, Just leave me alone !" said Terra as he letted go of Naruto.

"I'm not being preachy well…that doesn't matter , listen the reason why I'm here is because I need your help. Its Beast Boy , he has been not acting like his happy self lately and I think you have something to do about it ?" explained Naruto who tried to reason with Terra.

"Not my problem ! , just fuck off !" Terra walked away but Naruto jump in front of her.

"Please I peg of you help me heal Beast Boy's heart. He needs you and you know it just try to talk to him please ?" Naruto tried to peg but Terra was too selfish to care anymore but deep inside she did care. Terra said nothing but walked around Naruto.

"Why did you give up ?" Terra stopped at her tracks as she heard the orange ninja speak. "Why did you abandon them ? They gave you everything that even I wouldn't refuse. friends , a home and a family and than you just gave it all up for something you didn't need. You may have a job , school and some friends but wheres your family ?" asked Naruto. Terra cluched her knuckles as she felt anger grow inside her.

"How do you know how I feel ? Why the hell would you even care !" Terra gritted her teeth as she felt rage grow inside her. "Do you have any idea how it feels showing your face after everything you done to them ? Ones you realize that you have a second chance in live you take advantage of it and you become a deferent person and you forget the past and you realize that its better this way."

"Listen I don't know the hole story but I can't tell your a good person and the Terra Beast Boy ones knew is not dead she is standing right here and she is lying to herself !" said Naruto but all of a sudden he felt an earth quick and he saw Terra turn around with yellow glowing eyes.

"I'm gonna shut that mouth of yours for good !" yield Terra as she gathered the nearest rocks in to her hand that formed into a sword.

"Wow , that is so cool !" said Naruto as he didn't realized Terra was about to attack. "Oh shit !" Naruto jumped away from her as he saw her swinging that sword. Naruto than jumped high all the way into the parking lot but it turns out that wasn't such a good idea. Terra created a rock bearer around Naruto which exposed from the boy's Rasagain. Terra used her powers to throw rocks , pebbles and boulders at Naruto which he manage to dodge them all. Terra than used her powers to form the rocks around her body into giant armor.

Terra threw in some punches but she was too slow for Naruto's speed but Naruto did get hit from the final punch that made him flew and crash into a random car. "Shheesh , Talk about a hard day." Naruto joked but as he saw Terra charging at him he jump out of the way as she bashed into the car and without stoping she also accidentally ran into a meat store. Terra walked out from the destruction she has caused as she glared at Naruto who scratched behind his head. "Hehe , um how about we call it a time out ?" said Naruto but Terra still attacked him with her giant rock armor.

"Um I said time out." said Naruto as he was dodging every swing she gave him but those pushes she threw made her more and more tired. The rocks began to fall off of her as she couldn't take it anymore. Naruto walked towards her and laid his hand on her. "Come on Terra you know he loves you and you know for a fact that you love him so why not at least talk to him ?" Terra slapped Naruto's hand and got back up from her feet.

"Please I won't ask more than that just talk to him ?" asked Naruto but Terra was too stubborn to listen.

"If you think acting like a gentlemen will convince me to comeback to that life think again !" Terra walked away. Naruto just stood there looking at the school girl walking away from him and he wasn't gonna give up that easy as he decided to visit here some other day when she is in a better mood.

As Naruto went back to the tower he was thinking of what to do to convince that girl to come back. Beast Boy is not himself and if she doesn't return soon Beast Boy mite not be the same again. 'Man , I hope Beast Boy will forgive me. Is it wrong to be in love with a girl thats not from your world ?" Naruto lost his train of thought as a mysteries fox jump on Naruto. Naruto fell as the for tripped him and while Naruto was on the floor the fox took Naruto's head band and took off.

"Hey stop THIEF !" yield Naruto as he ran after it. The ran into the forest as but as Naruto followed he noticed it was pitch black in the forest. it was night time so Naruto had no choice but to go inside the dark forest. Naruto can only the moon's light shining from the distance but he notice that fox stood infant of the moon's light and it glance at him like it was waiting for him. "That strange." Naruto kept fallowing it as it went deeper into the forest. It was like the fox want red Naruto to fallow it or should say , she" Naruto can tell that the fox was a female but the only thing that spooked him was it's eyes they look so much like his own and not just because they were blue but it looked familiar to him.

Naruto finally cought up with the female fox. The fox laid Naruto's headband right next a familiar looking sword that was warped up by a piece of cloth. The fox glance at Naruto as it wanted him to have it. This was very strange for Naruto but he walked up to the sword and took off the piece of cloth and it was. "The Dragon Sword ?!" It was the Dragon sword Naruto used to fight the elemental dragons with but why was it here in this world. "But…I though I….? Naruto felt a chill in his spine as he felt he has seen that fox before but before Naruto could even make out who it was the fox fled from Naruto. "Hey wait I-" It was too late as Naruto couldn't see the were the fox went as it was too dark for him to see.

Naruto picked up the sword and his headband and tried to find a way out of the forest but little did he knew he was being watched by a shadowy women with long air that ended all the way down to her legs. As the moon light shined on her the only thing that could be seen was that she was a red head but this women is also a ghost as she faded from existence.

To be Continued.


End file.
